Reattaching a broken heart
by mortal-paralight
Summary: Bella Swan is devastated when Edward Cullen and his family leave her. But now that she is finally trying to cope with his departure, how will she handle the fact that he has returned and wants her back? Takes place during New Moon.
1. Preface

**Alright all you readers, here's my new fanfiction story. Remember, this takes place during New Moon. Bella is trying to cope with the fact that the Cullens are gone but what happens when the come back? Will she be able to accept them back into her life? Read and review please:)**

**PS: THIS IS JUST A PREFACE!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!**

Preface

I can't expect my heart to just reattach itself on its own. That much is obvious. But this feeling… it's not what I was expecting. I used to have a sensation of what it felt like to be happy. It might have been very tiny and insignificant at the time, but nevertheless, it was there. Happiness was once a part of my life. Can it easily come back into it?

Now that feeling has been reawakened in a different way. That small box that held all my hopes, dreams and happiness has been unleashed—along with the cobwebs from those long months of emptiness. I could now admit that I was whole. Maybe cracked, but I was whole. My heart felt warm with joy and gratitude that my life had regained its reason to live. I remember all those months ago when my heart was completely made of ice, that keeping it warm was just… just a pathetic excuse to keep the memory alive, to live with that set of memories to the fullest with happiness by my side.

The one thing that kept me together back then was my sanity, if you could say that I had it. Had I lost it—or regained it—once my happiness came back? Probably. I mean, it wouldn't be surprising. But now, everything was set back into place. Order had been restored. But would it stay?

**Ok, so how was this preface? Does it show how emotionally broken Bella was? Review please:)**

**Bellacullenswan17**


	2. Empty Heart

**Alright everyone. Here's Chapter 1 to my story. I hope you guys like it. So, read and review please:)**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 1

Empty heart

**Bella's Point of View**

Life used to be amazing.

Loving father, neurotic mother away from me, great friends and… wonderful boyfriend.

How can two out of those four things disappear in less than a year? Life used to be much easier when my heart was complete. But now, all I feel is nothing. Absolute darkness fills my heart, my now empty pained heart. Why must things be so complicated? Can't life just let things be easy and joyful? There's a simple answer to that. No. Life has to hurt in the excruciating way possible.

Every waking moment, my mind replays the exact words that broke my heart. Even in my dreams, it just keeps on haunting me. Every effort I gave in the past months has apparently gone down the drain. Charlie, my hard-working father, can't even stand to be in the same room as me. Apparently, my zombie mood has been going around the house. I tried so hard to keep my mood under control. Again, a wasted effort.

How could I have been so blind? Someone like _him_ could never love someone like me, a mere weakling. I was never a part of that world. The magical world is exceptionally different from the normal world. It's different from the normal world I live in right now.

Since that day, I have changed.

My emotions had gotten the better of me. I let myself get carried away into thinking that I could spend the rest of my life with that angel. Of course, my misguided human eyes must have deceived me.

My movements were mechanical. This is my routine: eat breakfast without a word to Charlie; go to school; don't say a word in class; go home and do my homework; make supper for Charlie and go to bed. Quite the zombie life, isn't it?

But then again, every now and then, my best friend would come to pay a visit or call me so I could visit him. He was my ray of sunshine. But… shouldn't the sun warm you up and give you happiness? I guess Jacob wasn't the kind of sun I needed.

"So Bella, have you heard a word I said?" Charlie's voice rang through my head but didn't make any sense. My head shot up slowly to gaze at my father.

"I'm sorry Dad, what were you saying?" I asked, lifeless as usual. My dad didn't have to suffer with me.

"Bells, I don't know what to do with you. I should probably send you to your mom's or something. You need some excitement." Charlie implied as he placed his large hand on his forehead in defeat.

Confusion crossed my features. "What are you talking about? There's plenty of excitement here."

"Bella, you've been lifeless for months now."

"I'm trying to handle it."

"I know honey. I'm not saying anything about that. But… I want my Bells back." He wasn't being subtle, that's for sure. My hand went limp and dropped my spoon into the cereal bowl. I ran my fingers through my hair and my elbows slammed into the table.

"Dad, I'm trying as hard as I can. It's not easy for me. You have to understand that I'm not leaving. You've tried this before, remember?" My voice exclaimed lifelessly. I grabbed my cereal bowl, placed it in the sink and walked towards the door. If I didn't leave soon, I'd probably be late for school. "I've got to go to school. I'll see you tonight." Of what I can remember, this is probably the longest conversation I've had with Charlie for weeks.

"Alright, have a good day at school." Charlie tried to say but his voice was muffled in the house. I had closed the door before he could finish his sentence. Since when did I act this way with Charlie?

I entered my run-down car and drove down the empty cold street. Tears ran down my cheeks as I drove. Of course, my vision was started to blur as more tears made their way down my face and into my lap. I stopped on the side of the road and wiped my tears away. My forehead fell on the steering wheel and more tears filled the corner of my eyes.

I changed so much in the last few months. _He_ changed me so much since _he_ left. My depression had gotten everyone upset. Unbelievable… I was never the type of person to go into such a depression but of course, there's a first for everything. I needed to do something. Maybe I _should_ go to my mother's for a while. She was always one for adventure, new hobbies almost every month. It kept her occupied and it would probably change my mood for the better. And it would help Charlie if I got away from this place for a while.

_Come on Bella, pull yourself together,_ I thought as my tears just kept coming and coming. It has been a while since I cried this much. The tears had to stop. The first school bell would be ringing soon and I couldn't be late for school. Well, especially not today. I wiped the tears away and started driving once more.

The drive to school didn't take that long. Of course, I only had five minutes to get to class. For a klutz such as myself; running wasn't the best thing to do at this moment since I did fall a lot. I grabbed my books from my locker and headed to class right when the bell rang. Mr. Berty, my English teacher, didn't even notice that I was seconds late for his class. He had already started his lesson and didn't need _anybody_ disturbing him.

My seat was at the far end of the class, where nobody could stare at my back and insult me. But what made this class pleasant was the fact that I sat beside Angela Weber, my best friend. She helped me through the tough months of depression. "What's the matter? You're never late." Angela whispered as I took my normal seat. I turned my attention to her and saw that she looked quite worried, but I wasn't sure why she was.

"Um… nothing. Just took it slow this morning."

"Are you alright? Your eyes are red." Oh, so _that_ was why she was worried. My tired eyes still had the red ringlets under my eyes. She knew I had cried.

"Yeah… I just… I'll explain at Lunch, alright?" I whispered back. She nodded and turned her attention back to Mr. Berty's lecture. Class definitely dragged on. As usual, I couldn't pay attention. My mind had wandered off again. And when that usually happened, my fingers found my pen and just started scribbling across my notebook. Just another way of distracting me from my misery.

Lunch came soon afterwards. Angela met me at my locker right after class. "So, what happened?" Angela asked as I grabbed my Lunch money and headed towards the cafeteria with her by my side.

"Um… I guess you could call it a mental breakdown. I talked with Charlie and he tried to convince me to go to Florida and stay with my mom." I explained quickly. It didn't make me uneasy to talk about this kind of thing with Angela. She had been there for me ever since that dreadful night. So, how could I _not_ open up to her?

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him the same thing I told him a few weeks ago. It's a definite no. But…"

"Oh no. There's a but." She mocked with a smile, trying to cheer me up. It most definitely worked. I giggled all the way to the Lunch table. Since Mike and Jessica finally decided to leave our little group during my depression stage, Angela and I only ate with Ben.

"Very funny Ang, but I was thinking that maybe I _should_ leave for a while. Maybe get some sun and get my mind off of things." She looked so sad when I finished explaining. I didn't want to leave but… it would probably be better for everyone, including me. "Maybe for a week or two over there would do me some good…" I finished sadly as I poked the plastic fork into my salad.

"You don't have to go. We'll be right here to help you get through this." Ben assured me, rubbing his gigantic hand across my arm.

"We're here for you Bella." Angela assured with her lovable smile. I gave her the best smile I could until someone behind me started screaming.

"Hey Swan! Throw out the garbage!" A guy screamed at me before throwing something extremely hard at my head.

I knew that guy. He _used_ to be one of my friends, until _he_ left me. Since that horrid night not too long after my dreaded birthday party, a lot of things have changed. Mike Newton—one of my best friends since I moved to Forks—tried to get me to go out with him. Yes, Mike tried to cheat Jessica Stanley—one of my ex-best friends—with me, the plain Jane. Once he got the hint that I didn't want to go out with him, he started to bully me. And then, to top it all off, Jessica turned against me and started bullying me along with Mike and mostly half the school.

Even Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley joined her! I see everyone is deserting me.

Mike's half-bitten apple hit me right across the head and rebounded onto the floor. It hurt, but it can only bruise my head, not my pride. I didn't care what anyone thought of me. I had to keep my dignity intact if I could keep my sanity.

After the apple incident, everyone joined in the laugh. They threw me anything they could get their hands on. Juice boxes; apples; banana peals; even the occasional pop cans. I didn't do anything, just ate my salad in peace as they threw their lunches at my back and head.

"Bella, you can't let this go on." Angela admitted sadly. Ben started to get out of his chair but I just grabbed his arm roughly and yanked him back into his seat.

"Don't. They'll just start bullying you, Ben. Let them get their anger out on me, not you guys." I assured them as others threw their garbage at me. What else could I do? This has been going on for months now. Ever since… I can't keep thinking about this! "I don't mind the bullying. Builds character, I guess."

"Trust me, you've got enough character for ten people here." Ben said as he sipped his Coke slowly and leaned into his chair.

I chuckled once. "Yeah, you might be right…" I added with a sad voice. I lifted my head to look outside but something caught my eye by the entrance door. There were a few people coming in the cafeteria. My eyes grew wide as I looked the teenagers over. I remembered them…

Oh god.

**So, what did you guys think? I hope you liked my first chapter. Kinda had a little writer's block on it but here it is:) **

**PS: Next chapter will be in Bella's Point of View so, expect something hard and sad. But it'll be good, trust me.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

8


	3. World crashing down

**Alright guys, so someone came back in the last chapter. Now, who is it? And how will Bella react? Read away and find out. Review to tell me how it is:)**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 2

World crashing down

**Bella's Point of View**

This couldn't be happening… Not after all this time. My heart was cringing in pain and running at probably a hundred miles an hour. I clung my hand to my chest and took deep breaths. This is just too much. My fork dropped into my salad bowl and tried to get my breathing under control.

I was losing it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Angela asked worriedly.

"Say something, Bella. You're freaking me out here!" Ben almost screamed at me. Couldn't someone wake me from this nightmare?!

"Ben, can't you see that she's hyperventilating?! Bella, _please_ tell us what's wrong!" Angela pleaded. I couldn't even blink. My eyes had stayed frozen and locked on the cafeteria door. The mirage still appeared in front of the door. This nightmare wouldn't go away on its own. I didn't know what to do. But apparently, my legs knew the solution. I stood up and ran for the bathroom. "Bella!" The sound of Angela's screaming behind me could be heard but I just couldn't turn back. I had to get out of here; or at the very least escape the cafeteria.

I tripped over my own feet about twice during my run to the bathroom. My hands scrapped against the tiles and blood started to well up on my palms. But I kept running. Once I made it to the bathroom, my bloodied hands found the nearest stall to escape into. Once in, I slam the stall door behind me; put down the lid to the toilet—I didn't want to smell anything revolting about this bathroom at this point—and crawl into a foetal position in the corner of the bathroom.

The smell of the blood on my hands was making my stomach feel nauseous but I tried to look past it. Now was not the time to be sick over blood.

Then, after a while, I started to cry—of course.

"Bella?" A sincere voice asks through the sobs. I looked up and heard Angela banging on every stall in the bathroom. Luckily, she didn't have to search for very long. We only had three stalls in this tiny bathroom. "Bella? Are you alright? Open the door please." She pleaded as the sobs escaped me every few seconds.

My mind hesitated for a few seconds until I finally decided to get up and open the door for her. I got out as soon as the door opened and hopped on the counter to cry some more. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? I'm already not myself. I'm just making it worse."

"This is absolutely not your fault. I saw them. They shouldn't be here." Angela admitted; her tone showing a little bit of anger towards _them_. Of course, she _was_ right. She wrapped her arms around me and patted my back smoothly. "It's going to be okay, Bella. I promise."

"How can you be sure of that? I mean, I already lost it once. Will I lose my mind again because _they're _back?!" I almost screamed at the top of my lungs, swinging my hand towards the door. Angela grabbed my wrist and looked at my palms carefully.

"What happened?"

"I tripped and scrapped my hands on the floor." I honestly responded. Angela would get the truth out of me eventually. "I'm the klutz, remember?"

"I know, but I didn't think you were this bad."

"The floors are slippery and dirty. I'll get scrapes eventually."

Angela went to the paper towel dispenser and took a few pieces out. She placed them under the water for a few seconds and applied it to my bruised palms. "Here, this might help." She said as the water stung the cuts in my hands. When I tripped, I didn't used to get cuts on my hands or anywhere. But, then again, cold hands used to catch me when I fell.

She pressed the wet paper towel against my palm and it stung. I flinched at the pressure and she stopped for a second. "Sorry." She gave me an apologetic look as I looked at my palms. They looked better now that Angela helped me.

"Don't worry about it. Thanks so much for your help Ang. I owe you so much." I admitted with the best sincere smile I could manage at this moment.

"That's what friends are for." She said with a heart-warming smile. Angela stopped cleaning my palms and took a step back. "Well, that's all I can do before class starts. Are you going to be alright?"

"Um… I think so. I just need a minute, I guess." The back of my hands whipped the tears away from my eyes before turning on the faucet to cold water and applying some on my red eyes. "Alright, let's go to class."

We exited the bathroom and headed to our lockers. I wanted class to end quickly. I didn't want to have to spend another minute here today. My wish was to go home and do nothing, forget about my day and maybe visit my ray of sunshine. Jacob could spice up the mood today and make me smile. Angela has been doing a great job but I don't want to ask too much from her.

As classes ended, Angela met me at my locker after every class. With _them_ back, she probably wanted to make sure I didn't have two mental breakdowns in one day. As the last bell rang, Angela and I walked to our lockers and I grabbed my stuff as soon as possible. Ben caught up with us before I met up with Angela at her locker and hugged me with one arm. He really was a good friend, and a good boyfriend for Angela.

"So, got any homework to do?" I asked as we headed towards the parking lot. She sighed and looked at me unhappily.

"A mountain of homework due in the next two days. How about you, Ben?" She asked her boyfriend sadly.

"About the same height. But it's all due tomorrow! How about you Bella? What's your load of homework for the week?" Ben asked with a little whine behind his voice. He really didn't like the amount of homework he got every night. But we were in twelfth grade. The teachers were preparing us for University or College.

"A slightly smaller mountain than both of yours. But I've got three days to do—" And with that, I stopped. I froze in place as I looked at the shiny silver Volvo parked right beside my red Chevy truck.

As Angela noticed my sudden stop, she stopped as well and turned to me. Angela just shot me a look of worry at me before following my gaze.

"Angela, what's—" Ben didn't finish his sentence. He knew exactly where this was going. "No way…" was all he could say.

I hurried across the lot to jump in my car and drive away from here. This can't be happening. Just as I started the car, a velvety voice caught my attention. "Bella?" _He_ said my name like he was surprised. I rushed out of the parking lot and decided to go to La Push to visit my sun.

It didn't take long to get to Jacob's small house. With the sound my truck made, it didn't take long for Jacob's russet-skinned head to pop out of the house and smile at me. All I could do was give him the best smile possible at this moment as I exited from my truck. It started to rain by the time Jacob welcomed me. "Hey Bells!" His enthusiastic voice said from a few feet away.

He apparently noticed the state I was in at this moment. His smile disappeared and he just ran up to me. His arms just wrapped around me and petted my hair. "What happened Bella?" He asked sympathetically as his warm skin filled me up with slight happiness. Whenever Jacob was around, I suddenly felt happier.

The words just wouldn't come to me at the moment. "They… They're back…" The words became hesitant and my voice broke at the end.

"Who's back? Do you mean…?" He knew exactly where I was going with this.

"Yeah… the…" Could I say their name? Would I be strong enough to handle the fact that _they_ were really back? "The Cullens are back." I laid my head against his shoulder, just waiting for the tears to spill onto his black T-Shirt, but they never came. We just stood there in the rain as he soothed me. Jacob was always there for me when I was down. I mean, he was there, along with Angela, when the… Cullens left.

"Let's get inside before you get sick." He suggested as he took my hand and brought me inside. He started to feel the inside of my hand and looked at me worriedly. We entered the small house and entered the even smaller living room. The only available space to move around in this place was between the small coffee table and the kitchen. "Ok Miss Klutz, what happened to your hands? They're more beat-up than my jeans."

I chuckled once at his remark. Even when things were bad, you could count on Jacob to make a sarcastic remark. "Very funny Jake, but no. I tripped over my own feet on my panic run to the bathroom." I explained honestly as I took a seat on his small sofa. Maybe now was the time to take a good look at my bruised hands. I lifted them to level my face and took a closer look.

Yep, they were pretty bad.

A few scratches across each palm showed that I took a rough dive. Dried blood still stuck to my skin but would be easily washable, but it would hurt. I couldn't believe the day I was having. It started off fine, but then Lunch had to ruin everything.

"You really are a clumsy one, Bells. Let's clean that up and wrap it up nicely." He said as he headed towards the kitchen to get a wet towel. My body just slumped in his old couch and waited for him to come back in the room.

In a matter of seconds, he was back in the room with a small wet cloth in his humongous hand. Jacob's hands were delicate once he started cleaning my hands. I couldn't tell him that someone had already done it for him. Right now, the need to have Jacob helping in this dreaded hour was necessary, up to a certain point.

No one spoke. All I could do was watch Jacob do all the work while I sat there speechless. He cleaned up the scrapes for a minimum of two minutes, then started wrapping them up with what remained of his first aid kit. Again, that didn't take long. But after a while, the silence was getting to me.

"Just say what's on your mind, Jake. I can take it."

"After what he did, it's just… he _dares_ to come back like nothing happened!" Jacob almost screamed in complete rage. I bent my head and just expected him to rant on about all of this. To my surprise, he didn't continue. He just mumbled something incoherent to himself.

"Look, I know you're upset—"

"Upset?! I'm nine miles past upset! I'm enraged!" His hands were shaking with anger. Jacob closed his hands into fist and controlled his anger. He wasn't normally like this. He usually controlled his anger towards anyone. And he never threw tyrants like this over anybody. Jacob quickly calmed down and looked at me with honest eyes. "I won't let him hurt you again, Bella."

"I know, Jake. I know." I looked down for one second before being caught in his large embrace. His long dark hair stuck to his broad shoulders as I started sobbing into his shirt.

This lasted for a while. But after about half an hour of sobbing and comforting, I decided to go back home. Charlie would be home soon and I just couldn't leave Charlie without a meal. He would probably start a search party, just like all those months ago… Jacob wasn't sure if I could drive but reassuring Jacob wasn't that hard.

"I'll be fine Jacob. Driving right now is the best way to get my mind off of things." I had told him for the third time. Although he didn't believe me at first, he just let me go. I hugged him hard before leaving with the car. Deciding not to think about what happened today was the best thing to do while I was driving. I could think about it _after_ the drive back to Forks. Crying would just slow me down.

When I got home, Charlie was just pulling into the driveway. Although I was out of the car before he was, he couldn't help but see my bandages hands.

"What happened to you?" He asked worriedly as he stepped out of his car. Charlie rushed over to me and grabbed my right hand gently to check it over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Dad, I fell over on my way to the bathroom and scrapped my hands on the floor. No big deal. Jacob helped me out on that one." I explained as we walked slowly towards the house. Once inside, my father gave me a worried look.

"You went to Jake's?" He asked suspiciously.

"Um… yeah. After school. I just… needed to talk to him about a few things." The words were hesitant but effective. They made the point. My feet just immediately went to the kitchen and I started making supper quietly.

"You okay, kiddo?" Charlie asked as he followed me into the kitchen but instead of just sitting around and listening to me, he started setting the table, which was unusual for him.

"Um… just a lot of stuff happened today." Could I actually tell Charlie? The one thing I knew about Charlie is that he would freak out if I told him the Cullens were back in town. But… I could handle that fact. "The… the Cullens are back." I chocked on the last word. The fact that _he_ was back was just another way for me to break.

It was quiet for a while. No one talked as I made spaghetti for supper. Something simple, this is exactly how I felt at the moment. Simple. Plain. Like before when _he_ left. Saying his word would just make my broken heart ache.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Charlie muttered, mostly to himself than to me, as I set the plates on the table. I ate in silence as he just stared blindly across the room. What exactly was he staring at?

"I wish I was…"

"If he even _tries_ to butter you up with lies, you come _straight_ to me. Got it Bella?" Charlie asked furiously. He obviously didn't like the fact that the people who had made my life whole before then just left were now back in town, probably to get me back into their lives.

"Will do Dad…" I muttered as I ate my last pieces of spaghetti quickly, and then washed my plate. I needed to be alone, just to get my thoughts together. This was going to be harder than I thought. "I think I just need to lie down. Is it alright if I head to bed?" It was much too early to sleep but it would give me an excuse to be alone for a while.

He stood up and hugged me tightly. It had been a while since we had this kind of father-daughter moment. "It'll be okay, Bells. Everything'll be just fine." He reassured me. I hugged him back and started walking towards the stairs.

"I know Dad. I know only too well…" Okay, that was probably a lie. I didn't know what to expect, but it sure wasn't going to be _just fine_.

"Love you Bells." Charlie said as I walked up the stairs.

"Love you too Dad." I replied as I walked up the stairs to my room. Once entered, I shut the door behind me and slumped against it. One thing was for sure… This feeling I had was strong and possibly true.

_He_ was back, and _he_ was probably here to stay.

**Dun Dun Duh!!! Alright, so they're back. What will happen now? **

**REVIEW!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

10


	4. Return

**Alright everyone, I've had a little extra time to write these days so, here's a brand new chapter. Now, this chapter has a little twist. It won't be in Bella's point of view, it will be in…. *drumroll please* EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW!! Now, it takes place in the cafeteria right when they enter. Enjoy everyone:) **

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 3

Return

**Edward's Point of View**

Ever since our return, things were different at Forks High School. The only reason I came back to this rainy city was because of her. I couldn't stay away. She was my reason to live. As my family and I walked into the student-filled cafeteria, there she was, eating her salad along with Angela Weber and Ben. The most beautiful angel in this entire world just sat a few feet away from me. I just couldn't help but smile at that.

But the unexpected happened. Bella looked up and saw all five of us with fear-filled eyes. Her breathing wasn't laboured anymore but she couldn't stop looking at me with fear and disbelief. Suddenly, she ran out of the cafeteria. Angela looked at Bella worriedly and turned her head in my direction.

_What are _they_ doing back?! No wonder Bella's freaking out. I'd better go talk to her._ Angela thought before exiting.

_Oh, you really did it this time, dude._ Emmett thought as we took our place at the table we used to sit at when we still lived here.

"Don't get me started Emmett." I warned him. No one could feel even guiltier than I did at this moment. My Bella wouldn't want anything to do with me at this point, not after what I did to her. I can't really blame her.

_Yes, he finally chased her away. Perfect._ Rosalie thought, enthusiasm filling her thoughts. Rosalie never liked Bella, I understood that, but she didn't have to be scum about this. Anger filled me as Rosalie looked inconspicuously at her nails, not even paying attention to the fact that I can hear her thoughts.

"Edward, calm down." Jasper said as my anger started to diminish, thanks to Jasper.

"Emmett, tell your mate to cut the scum thoughts. Right now is not the time." I warned Emmett, anger receding with every word. Rosalie finally looked up and met my eyes.

"What? It's not my fault you left her like this." She admitted, turning her attention back to herself.

_Well, what do you know? Cullen's back. _Mike Newton thought from across the cafeteria. _That'll break little Bella's heart…_ His thoughts were filled with Bella, just her crying her eyes out. I couldn't watch this. It was too painful. Closing my eyes, I tried to read Ben's mind. He was closer to my Bella than any other male in this room.

_Can't believe he dares to show his face after what he did to her… Bella won't be sane much longer if he keeps hurting her like this._ He thought angrily. How bad had my leaving made an impact on her? I was only trying to protect her. That obviously failed.

"She's… crying. And afraid." Jasper clarified for us all. Good thing he could feel her emotions.

"Edward, how could you?" Alice asked; her voice filled with sadness and worry for her best friend. _She won't want to talk to any of us after what you did._

"Don't you think I know that Alice?!" I snapped back. Alice was as upset about this as I was. Bella was her best friend. Now, she probably lost her because of my idiotic mistake. How could I leave such a wonderful person?

"No Edward, I don't think you know the damage you did." She snapped back. No one would mess with Alice. She might be small but she's a very scary and dangerous vampire. The bell rang and she sighed. "I'll deal with you later. Now let's just get to class."

_See ya Edward. Rose and I'll just give you your privacy._ Emmett thought as the two of them left the school and went home. Good, I wouldn't have to listen to Rosalie's thoughts for the rest of the afternoon.

Jasper, Alice and I had no classes together so far. But that would probably change later on during the year. Graduation was only a few months away, which still gave me some time to take care of this mess. But what irritated me the most was Mike. Every thought that went through his mind was about Bella. I thought Mike was with Jessica? He seemed happy with her. How much had changed during the last few months I was gone?

Ben was also in Physics with me. But he wasn't very happy. _Look at him, just sitting there like nothing happened. Doesn't he even care what happened to Bella? Wouldn't be surprised if she missed school for a bit. Angela said something at Lunch about Bella going to live with her mom. Maybe that would do her some good._ Ben thought from across the room. Bella leaving? She'd leave Forks? What have I done? She had changed so much in these last few months, it was impossible to believe she had kept herself together all this time.

The day was restless. Mike and Ben just kept thinking about Bella. Even Jessica started thinking of ways to get to me and forget Mike, now that I was single. But I could never be single. My heart only belonged to Bella. I could try to talk to Bella after school, get things sorted out. But would she listen to me? After all, I was the one who broke her heart and left her in the woods alone.

School ended quickly and I met up with Jasper and Alice before going to my car. I felt awful. Even Jasper couldn't help me calm down. "Edward, try to calm down a little." Jasper said sadly.

"I can't Jasper. Everywhere I turned, the only thoughts I hear are about how devastated Bella is now that I'm back. It's hard to handle in just a few hours." I explained as we exited the school.

"Consequences aren't usually pleasant in cases like this." Alice said; her voice monotone. That was unusual. Alice was usually the kind of person who was happy about everything. But ever since we left Forks, she's been sad, not that I can blame her.

"Let's just go home." I said but suddenly, I see Bella entering her old Chevy truck in a hurry. Unfortunately, my Volvo was beside her truck. No wonder she was in a hurry. She wanted to leave because of me, not wanting any reminders of me. "Bella?" I asked, knowing it would be a pitiful try to talk to her. And my hunch was right. She drove out of the parking lot faster than usual and drove down the street. "I guess it's to be expected." I muttered to myself. Suddenly, Angela and Ben were walking up to us angrily.

"How dare you?!" She screamed at me. No one stopped her. I could only stare at her. She was right. Angela had every right to be angry at me. "How dare you come back here after all these months?!"

"Angela, I—"

"No, you listen to me. You have no idea what you did to her!" Angela said angrily. Usually, she wasn't the type of person to scream at someone. But, in this case, I guess this was an exception. "You literally broke her heart. And if you ever hurt her like that again or in any way, you're going to have to deal with me." She warned, grabbing my shirt violently. Of course, no human would be able to hurt me but it was still surprising that such a small person could be so angry. It's easy to tell who Bella's best friends are.

"And if you mess with Ang, you're going to deal with me." Ben warned as he placed a hand on Angela's shoulder.

"It was never our intention to cause Bella pain." Jasper finally said. He hadn't said a word since this started. It's about time he says something.

Angela let go of my shirt and turned her body to face Jasper. "Well, that didn't work. She's been dealing with this for many months now. It's been just a few weeks that she started talking again." Angela described.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked curiously. Yes, what did Angela mean by 'talking again'?

"She's been lifeless for months, ever since you all decided to leave her like that. Nobody would even want anything to do with her because of how lost and destroyed she was. But she started getting better after a few months. Ben and I helped her out as much as possible but she's also got her friend Jacob in La Push." Bella with Jacob?! Had I really been replaced? "She's got friends who care for her." She snapped back. Angela was never one to be testy about these kinds of things. Then again, a lot of things changed in the past few months.

"We care for Bella." Alice snapped back angrily. No one could say that Alice never cared for Bella. She was pretty angry with me about leaving and wouldn't speak to me for weeks afterwards. It's only been four months that Alice and I could keep a conversation going without growling or lunging at one another.

"Oh yeah? Doesn't show it." Ben replied defensively.

"We did what was best for her." I replied sourly.

"Leaving her was the worst thing that could have happened to her! Don't you get it?" Angela asked suddenly irritated. "But if you ever try to hurt her again, I will personally make sure you don't bother her ever again." She said and then walked away with Ben shooting death glares at me. It was official. I made Bella's life miserable.

_Do you want anymore proof that leaving was the worst idea you ever had?_ Alice thought angrily. I couldn't help but growl at her. She didn't even flinch. _If you can't stand the truth, then don't make mistakes._

"I'm a hair away from letting you walk home." I warned angrily, venom filling my mouth with anger and hatred, not towards Alice but towards me. Of course, walking wouldn't be a problem for Alice. She could always run home but that would be suspicious.

"Be nice. She's only telling the truth. Let's just get home before anything else happens." He said as he went towards the car along with Alice by his side. _Besides, I'm getting nauseous from the angry waves around this place. Most of them are because of you._ Jasper thought as I started walking behind them.

We drove in silence towards the big white house in the forest. All Alice could think about was ways to get Bella to be friends again. Not really a shocker. Jasper kept quiet, even in his mind. Again, not really a shocker. Although, when we arrived home, that's when I could hear Rosalie's rude thoughts. Man, if I could rip out her throat for every rude comment she made, I would have killed her a million times and be happy about it.

"Rosalie, take it easy on the thoughts. Edward might kill you at any moment." Jasper warned as he entered the house with his mate.

Walking inside, I was welcomed with a loving hug from Esme. My 'adoptive' mother always knew when I was upset. She even tried to take my mind off of Bella during our stay in the North. Usually, I just refused. "It'll be alright Edward. She'll come around." Esme said reassuringly with a smile as we separated.

"Not with the way Bella acted today." Emmett couldn't help but comment on Esme's reassuring words with a chuckle. My growl made him flinch slightly but Emmett would never back down to a challenge, even if it was against me.

"Emmett, put a sock in it." Alice replied acidly as she sat on the white couch beside Rosalie.

"Sorry bro, but you messed up big time." He replied back with a sympathetic smile.

"Emmett." Esme said; her tone final and parental. Emmett curled up in the chair and stopped talking. No one dared to go up against Esme, especially no one in the family. She kissed my cheek and went upstairs. I went to sit with my family in the living room and stayed quiet for many endless hours.

Night finally came and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to see Bella. The need to know if she was okay was an absolute must at the moment. Standing up from the couch—which still held the shape of my back on the couch for sitting too long and too still—and looking out the window, I made my way towards the door. No one asked where I was going, except for one very annoying pixie.

_Where are you going? _She asked as she followed me out the door and into the dark forest.

"I'm going to go see Bella."

She caught my wrist and made me turn around to face her. "And what? Sneak into her room like before? She's not stupid. She'll know you're there, just watching her." She said sadly.

"Then what am I supposed to do Alice? I can't just sit here while Bella's still in pain over what I did to her! I have to straighten things out." I tried to yank my hand free and keep moving but Alice held my wrist tightly in her tiny hand. "Let me go Alice."

"Listen, let me enter her room. I'll watch over her and you can just read my mind to know how she is. Does that sound fair, Mister Mistake?" Alice mocked angrily. She never used to call me names but when I really messed up, she would from time to time. Now was definitely one of those times.

Could Bella know someone was looking over her? And would she be angry? Maybe she wouldn't. Alice closed her eyes and started looking for Bella in her visions.

All I could see from Alice's vision was Bella slamming the window shut and sleeping soundlessly as Alice watched over her.

"That's to be expected. She doesn't want you to visit her during the night. But she probably won't expect me." Alice mentioned. I was taking chances at the moment but… anything to see Bella sleeping soundly would be good with me.

"Fine. Let's go. She's probably on the verge of sleep at the moment." And with that, we started running towards my Bella's house.

**Alright everyone, so what'd you think? Angry enough for your taste? Everyone hates the fact that the Cullens are back but how will Bella react to Alice's approach inside her room? REVIEW and you might get a little surprise next chapter:) REVIEW AWAY PEOPLE!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

9


	5. A lost friend

**Alright guys, sorry for the lack of chapters. I've been kind of busy and I've had a slight writer's block. I hope you guys like this chapter. REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 4

A lost friend

**Alice's Point of View**

Edward might have messed up, but I think the friendship I held with Bella might pull through. I could see Bella and I, still friends, and Edward and her together. This might have a happy ending. No matter what, in the end, we would be best friends and she would forget all about Edward's lousy mistake.

We arrived at Bella's house in a matter of minutes. It had to be around eleven thirty when Edward climbed into the small tree right in front of her house. I followed after him and stood on the small branch that pointed right into Bella's room. Good thing vampires had excellent balance and weighed almost nothing.

"Alright, go into her room and watch over her." Okay, when he put it like this, this almost felt like stalking. I had never done this before but… if Edward watched over her; it can't be that bad… Can it?

_This feels wrong... So wrong…_ I thought to him as I went towards the window. Strangely, something was out of place. Walking towards the window, I tried to open it slowly and without much force. It was locked. _Figures she'd lock the door. She doesn't want you to come in at night._ My thoughts sent a shock through Edward. He felt bad because of what he did. I couldn't feel pity for my brother. He did this to her. But… I could feel guilty because of the way I acted towards him. No one deserved to be treated this way. It wasn't his fault. He just tried to protect her from… us, and what we are.

"Try another window. The kitchen's is usually open." He said, barely above a whisper. But Edward knew I could hear him.

"Ok, seriously, this is like burglary."

"Actually, it's not. It's protecting your best friend." Edward mentioned irritatingly. God… he played the best friend card. My brother knew I couldn't resist it when he used that card on me. I accidentally growled at him and gracefully jumped off the tree branch.

_Remember, I'm doing this for you!_ I thought angrily as I made my way towards the open kitchen window. Edward had been right. Is it just me, or was Charlie—being the chief of police and all that—not very secure about his house? I mean, this was exactly the kind of thing a burglar would do to steal. _So wrong…_ I thought to myself as I entered the house soundlessly. Making my way up the stairs was easy. Charlie was sound asleep and Bella was… shaking?

I went to stand in a dark corner of her room and watched Bella stir in her bed. She was having a nightmare. And it looked like a horrible one to top that off. She stirred endlessly in her sleep and murmured: "I'm sorry…" and "Please…" What in the world was she dreaming?! Maybe Edward did more to her than he imagined…

And suddenly, the sound that came from Bella's mouth was something I never wanted to hear again. She screamed an ear piercing scream. My hands immediately went to my ears, trying to stop the screaming. But it just wouldn't. She screamed on and on in pure agony.

I wish I could just comfort her, to try and stop her nightmare. To be her friend again. Of course, it felt wrong to be in her room like this, without her permission. This was Edward's job, not mine. How dare he leave her in this state?! No wonder she's screaming in her sleep! _Edward, what did you do to her?!_ He had better understand the anger behind my thought.

Looking at Bella, screaming in the middle of the night, was painful. I was surprised to hear no footsteps approach. Wasn't Charlie going to come in and reassure her? Maybe… maybe she's been like this for those six months.

Suddenly, Bella's eyes snapped open and she straightened up into a sitting position, gasping for air. This was just horrible… Unbearable to watch. Bella closed her eyes and tried to get her breathing under control. How could Edward make her suffer so much? He literally broke her heart. Suddenly, she clutched her hand to her chest and made a fist. "Get out." Her voice said, venom filling her every word. Was this just some other part of her dream, or should I say nightmare?

I wouldn't risk it. All I wanted to do at this point was wrap my arms around her and apologize, but this was the middle of the night. She might not even be awake at this moment.

"Whoever is in my room, if it's _him_ or Alice or any Cullen, get. Out. Now!" She whispered. Every word was meant to hurt, but this was to be expected. We did hurt her, now it was her time to hurt us.

"Bella—"

"Alice, get out of my room." She snapped at me. She knew I was here. Not surprising. Bella always _did_ have a certain awareness of certain presences around her.

"Bella, I—" I started saying but was interrupted by her shaky voice.

"No Alice, I'm not going to stand by here while you all believe nothing happened. Now, leave before I get Charlie in here." Bella warned. Although it would be pointless to involve Charlie in something like this, it was plain obvious that Bella didn't want anything to do with us anymore. This tore at my silent heart.

_Look at what you've done!_ I thought angrily to my brother. He would understand that this mistake he made not only hurt Bella but hurt me as well.

"I said _get out_!" She almost screamed. Bella was trying to be careful with the sound of her voice so Charlie wouldn't wake up but the malice could be heard behind her voice.

I just sighed and walked towards the locked window. As my hand went towards the window, I stopped abruptly, turned my head slightly to the side and looked at my best friend. "I'm sorry," were the only words I said before exiting the room. My feet landed gracefully on the ground below but all I could do was turn around and look at the open window, now being shut roughly by my ex-best friend. How could Edward make such a mess of things?

As I started to walk away, Edward's footsteps weren't very far behind me. "Alice, I'm sorry that you had to go through this." His voice said from behind me. If he valued his life, he wouldn't talk to me now. "I didn't mean to hurt you this way."

"Edward, don't even talk to me."

"Alice, I'm sorry but—"

My feet made an abrupt stop and my body made a complete one eighty turn to face Edward face to face. "No Edward, I don't want to hear it. You saw what happened. She won't even talk to me! You just made me lose my best friend because of your idiotic intentions!" I snapped back. "You hurt all of us." And with that, I ran back towards the house angrily. Not even Jasper could control my anger at this point.

But I wasn't fast enough to avoid Edward. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around vigorously. "How do you expect I fix this?! I didn't intend for this to happen!" Edward yelled at me. That was something he hardly did. It made me flinch.

"Whatever you do Edward, you'll have to do it without me. I'm not going along with you anymore. You hurt everyone in the family when we left. It's not something that can be fixed in mere hours! Don't you get that?!" I snapped back.

"Alice, give me a chance to fix this." Edward pleaded.

_No, you messed up. I'm going to go and try to find a way to get my best friend back on my own._ I thought as I yanked my hand free and ran back towards the house. As I entered the white house—ok, more like stomped inside our cozy little house—everyone stared at me. They certainly had a good reason for it.

"I said I was sorry, Alice. What more do you want from me?" Edward asked as he followed right behind me. My anger just kept boiling that I felt bad now. I must be driving Jasper insane right about now. Maybe an apology and a good hunting trip together would make him feel better.

Considering the stage of anger I was at, taking it out on Edward was the best choice so far. My body turned another one eighty and faced him once more, giving him one of the best death-glares I could. "The worst idea you ever had in your _entire_ existence was to leave Forks! And now that we're back, you're facing with the consequences and you say you don't know how to _fix_ it?! You saw how she was through my mind! She was absolutely miserable! You left her like that and now, deal with the consequences. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to try and find a way to get my best friend back." My anger had dissolved after this speech and now, I headed towards my room. Jasper followed behind me and tried to soothe me with calming waves.

It slightly worked.

"Honey, what were you talking about before?" Jasper asked as I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Edward made me sneak into Bella's room to watch over her and when she woke up, she just screamed at me to get out. Now, I'm taking all of my frustration out on our dumb and idiotic brother!" Ranting on wasn't something I normally did often but tonight seemed to be a reasonable excuse to rant. "Can't believe he did that…" I muttered.

"It'll be alright sweetheart. Everything will work out just fine. Bella can't stay mad at you for long." Jasper assured as he came to sit beside me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I hope so…" I whispered mostly to myself as I leaned into his side. Suddenly, a vision hit me full on.

_Bella was walking down the hall, head down and an armful of books clutched to her chest. Suddenly, Mike Newton comes up behind her and spins her around, making Bella drop all of her books to the floor. Out of nowhere, he roughly kisses her in front of everyone but Bella pushed him away._

"_Why you ungrateful little…" Mike said before he slapped her across the face. Bella's face just looked shocked. He grabbed Bella's shoulders and slammed her into the lockers. He was obviously hurting her. It showed all across her face. _

"_Mike, what are you _doing_?!" She bellowed in complete shock._

"_Getting what should have been mine in the first place!" Mike said before his face leaned down onto hers and the vision ended. _

I sat up quickly and just stared in front of me. How could anyone do that to her?! If I ever see Mike Newton do that to her, I will personally make sure he never sets eyes on anyone ever again! My hands balled into fists beside me and I couldn't help but growl.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked worriedly as he placed his hands on my shoulders, trying to get me to calm down.

"Newton…"

**Alright everyone, hope you liked the chapter. Next will be in Bella's point of view so I'll make it good for you guys. **

**Please review:)**

**Bellacullenswan17**

8


	6. Tough Love

**Alright people, sorry for the lack of update but here's a chapter in Bella's perspective. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 5

Tough love

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up slowly. Some memories of yesterday started flooded in my mind. The Cullens showing up at school, then Alice popping in my room, it was all too much for one day. God, it's unbelievable. To think that Alice, of all people, would go sneaking into my room just like _he_ did, it just wasn't right. But she _was_ trying to protect me.

Man, why do I still believe that?!

They all left me. They never cared about me. As… Edward said… I was just a distraction. They knew I didn't belong in their world. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

I got out of bed mechanically and went downstairs to eat in silence. Charlie was close behind me as I descended the stairs. "Good morning Bells." He said quite lifelessly. Did I affect him so much in the last twenty four hours?

"'Morning Dad." I said; giving him the best smile I could conjure this morning. We both got our breakfasts silently and ate slowly—yet still silently. The silence was unbearable. I couldn't stand to see my father—who had done nothing wrong—so sad because of my zombie-ness. "Look Dad, I—"

"You don't have to say anything, Bella. I understand."

"No Dad, I don't think you do. I mean, you don't have to suffer along with me. I'm sorry for moping around constantly. And I'm sorry for—"

"It's alright Bella. I know how hard it is for you. And now that they're back," Charlie growled at that last word. Surprising, because you never heard him say one bad thing about anyone… "I know it's going to be hard. But you've got Jake and Angela to help you." He explained with a smile as I finished my tiny bowl of cereal. At least this conversation was better than the one from yesterday.

"I know Dad but—"

"No buts. Bella," He reached his hand to place it on top of mine, as if he wanted to reassure me some way. "it's been a long six months. It's a good thing that your friends were there 'cause, I just… I wouldn't have know what to do."

"I'm sorry Dad." I apologized. At least he understood what happened in the past few months.

"You know, as your father, I'll do whatever it takes to put you back together. But for now, I think you should get ready for school." He said as he put his plate in the sink and sat back down to read the newspaper.

I mimicked his movements but instead of sitting back down, my feet just started walking up the stairs and started getting ready. It didn't take me long to get dressed. In less than five minutes, I was putting on my coat and wishing Charlie a good day at work. Walking into the cold-aired morning woke me up. All in all, with the reoccurring nightmare and finding Alice in my room, I didn't get much sleep last night. But my lack of sleep was just ordinary.

Once at school, I was greeted by Angela and Ben. That placed a smile on my face. "Hey guys!" I answered cheerfully while getting out of my car and joining them by the door.

"Someone's cheerful today." Ben said sarcastically as we entered the somewhat warm school. I punched him lightly on the shoulder and laughed slightly. "Ok, what's up with you? What happened to zombie-Bella?"

"Ben!" Angela bellowed at him.

"What? I'm just curious." Ben said defensively.

That made me chuckle. "I guess she's gone for a few hours." I admitted happily. Suddenly, as I turned my head forward, something caught my eye. A short woman with spiky black hair came towards us with a big smile plastered on her beautifully pale face. My smile disappeared and I stopped abruptly, along with Ben and Angela. "So much for my good mood…" I whispered, mostly to myself. The woman's smile disappeared from her face. She heard me.

"Hi Bella." The pixie said, less enthusiastic than usual.

"Oh, hi Alice." I answered bitterly. My eyes lingered on my watch so I could get away from this conversation. It read eight oh-five. There was plenty of time before class started but to stay here and chat with Alice Cullen wasn't on my to-do list for now. "Whoa! I didn't think I was this late! I've got to go." I turned my head towards Ben and Angela, completely ignoring Alice. "I'll see you guys after class." And then, I started walking away from them. Of course Alice would be crushed. All she wanted was to be friends with me again and forget this even happened. Well, that's not how everything works. She had hurt me and now, I just don't think that I could forgive her that easily.

My locker was a little farther from the entrance but it didn't take long to get there. I got my books out quickly and started heading to class. Just as I started walking down the hallway, someone extended their leg and—being as clumsy as I am—I tripped, making quite the impact on the floor. My books were now all over the floor. Great… I turned my head slightly to find Eric grinning at me, along with Lauren Mallory laughing at me. So _he_ made me trip. Great…

Forgetting what just happened, my left hand reached for my English book in front of me but it is suddenly crushed by someone's foot, and then another foot lands on it, making a cracking noise. My hand was officially broken. Whimpering for a few seconds, I lifted my head and found Mike and Tyler laughing at me. "Watch where you fall, Swan!" Mike said as they both walked to class.

My hand was throbbing so much that it was extremely painful. I tried to flex it but it only shot waves of pain through my hand. "Man, this is not my day." I whispered to myself as it throbbed even more.

"Bella, are you alright?" Oh no… Not now.

I hurried as much as possible to pick up my books before Alice started helping me. "Yeah Alice, I'm fine." My answer was cold and my eyes never even lingered on her face. The only way to escape her was to either go to class and forget the pain in my hand or ask Mrs. Cope if I could drive myself to the hospital to get my hand checked. Although, that would prove to be quite the challenge… I couldn't drive myself to the nearest hospital. My truck was a standard, meaning that I needed both my hands to drive. Maybe I could ask Angela or Ben… but that would mean getting them out of class, which wasn't right.

"Here." Alice's voice rang through my thoughts. My head turned towards her and I found her holding my notebook with a slight smile on her face. It looked apologetic.

"Thanks." I whispered as I took my notebook with my good hand and placed it on top of the rest of them, just resting on my arm and none in my broken hand. If I placed something in my broken hand, it would give too much away.

"Look Bella, I—" Alice started but I interrupted her as I got up carefully.

"Alice, I've got to go." Just like that, I was headed towards the main office.

"How's your hand?" She asked just as I was about to turn the corner towards Mrs. Cope's office. Those three words made me stop in my tracks. Shoot! How in the world did she find out?! I knew her hearing was better than any known vampire around but this was just insane. I sighed and turned around.

"Just fine." I answered bitterly.

"Bella, I heard them. And I heard the crack. Please let me take a look at it." She begged as she approached me. I wouldn't let her. As I tried to get away from her, she grabbed my hand slightly—thankfully it wasn't the one that was broken—and she made me stop. "Please talk to me Bella." Her voice pleaded. I turned around and found her looking at me with a broken expression.

"Why should I? You never even said goodbye to me." I snapped, yanking my hand free and walking away. What I just said was cold but it was the truth. She never said bye or anything. Alice just took off without one word of reassurance. Not even one word that she didn't want to be friends anymore.

Once at the secretary's office, Mrs. Cope looked up at me and smiled. "Hello Bella. What can I do for you today?" She asked.

"Would it be possible for me to drive down to the hospital? I think I broke my hand in the hallway." I admitted, showing her my broken hand. She gasped and started filling writing something down on a notepad.

"Of course dear. Would you feel better if someone drove you there?" Mrs. Cope asked worriedly as she looked up at me once more.

"I'll drive her." A high-pitched voice said from behind me. Great… couldn't she just leave me alone for once?

"Actually, I—"

"Perfect. Mrs. Cullen, I'll let your teachers know you'll be absent as well. And please Bella, be careful next time." She warned me softly.

"I will." I whispered angrily. How could Alice just pop in like that?! Couldn't she just mind her own business? I could easily just call a cab. We walked out of the secretary's office silently and went towards my old truck. Surely Alice would have to take it easy on the gas pedal. I still remember how fast she drives.

"How's your hand?" Alice asked as we made our way out of the parking lot and went to the hospital slowly.

"Fine." I lied. Actually, it started throbbing again. I wouldn't have even felt the throbbing sensation if she hadn't brought it up! Their departure had given me a good opportunity to work on ignoring most pains.

"I told him this was a bad idea…"

Ok, she just caught my attention. "What are you talking about?" I asked sceptically.

"He forced us to leave. Edward said it would be best if we left without a word. That's the last time I'm listening to him…" Alice muttered that last part. "Everybody was just miserable after that."

"You could have just left him after. Nobody forced you to stay with him." I muttered under my breath. "If you didn't want to leave, you could have just stayed."

"It was nearly impossible to do that. When Edward wants something done, no one objects." Alice explained. "Bella, I did all the arguing that I could. You have to believe me."

"I don't have to believe anything."

"Bella, you know that if I had a choice, I would have stayed with you. If my idiot of a brother wouldn't have stayed, I would have." She said. My head turned in her direction and her expression actually broke my heart. It looked like she was on the verge of crying—that is, if a vampire _could_ cry. I sighed, turned my head away from her and closed my eyes. How could I still be mad at her after what she just told me?

Somehow, I know at the bottom of my broken heart that she meant every single word.

"Look Alice, I can't say that what… Edward did was right. And—" I sighed but was interrupted by Alice.

"No, he wasn't right! Not one bit! It was the worst idea he's had in decades!" She yelled angrily. Was she really this mad about leaving Forks?

"And even though what he did was hard, I don't think that I could stay mad at you because of his mistake." I admitted, now looking at her. She was smiling, like a five year old when he gets his gifts from Santa.

"So you forgive me?" She asked happily. I think that what I just said made her day.

"Yes, I forgive _you_. But it might be hard to trust any of you after what happened." I explained as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. How long did the drive take? But she did something unexpected. She just hugged me and dry sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about everything."

"It's fine Alice." I said as I hugged her lightly. Trying to be careful about my hand, my arms wrapped around her comfortingly and I couldn't help but smile. Being friends with Alice again just meant that things would probably go back to normal soon. But… could I forgive _him_ as easily as I could forgive his sister? It would all depend in time. This morning, I had actually thought that I would be angrier with Alice and the rest of her family. But that just proved that I was wrong. "I'm just happy that you took it easy on my truck." That made her chuckle. But how could I be making jokes at a time like this? And to forgive Alice so easily was a mystery to me. Then again, I was never one to hold grudges for long. But with Edward, I would probably make an exception.

"I just can't believe you actually bought those lies he told you." She said as we separated. My expression went from happy to confusion. What did she mean by that? She got out of the truck and I followed her quickly. She wasn't going to get away from me that easily, not after that last mystery.

"What do you mean?" I asked, again sceptically.

"Oh come on, Bella. You can't honestly believe that he didn't want you anymore." She said as we walked into the hospital.

"Alice, he wasn't lying. There was no love in his eyes when he told me all those things months ago. He didn't want me." I replied honestly, lowering my head slightly as we walked in. Alice didn't even go to the main office to get an appointment. She just waltzed in through the double doors and walked away towards some sort of office.

"You're too gullible, you know that?" She said amusingly as we walked into an office. A man with blond hair, pale face and gorgeous golden eyes was looking at us. Suddenly, my heart rate picked up. Couldn't Alice have brought me to a different doctor?!

"Carlisle, could you look at Bella's hand? Mike Newton stepped on it and broke it." Alice explained as she took my wrist and dragged me to the office. Could I possibly forgive Carlisle as well?

"Of course. Bella, do you mind if I take a look?" He said my name casually, like nothing ever happened. Without even thinking, I raised my left hand and he took it in his cold ones. He looked at it for a few seconds before making me look at his perfect face. "Yes, it's broken, but it's nothing that can't be fixed in time. Bella, you'll have to wear this brace for a few weeks so that it can heal." Carlisle explained as he walked over to the other side of the office and grabbed a black brace. He placed it softly and smoothly onto my hand and now, all that I could do was wait until it healed.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said before making my way towards the door lifelessly. Did Alice honestly believe that it would be just easy to see every single Cullen in two days and be alright with it? Suddenly, I felt a cold hand being placed on my shoulder. My feet stopped and my head turned sideways. It was Carlisle holding me.

"I'm terribly sorry, for what Edward did to you." He said sincerely.

"I know." I said lifelessly, not turning to face him. My thoughts were all confused. "Thanks for the help Carlisle. Alice, I think we should go back to school." I mentioned as she came right beside me.

"Alright, I'll see you at home Carlisle."

"Of course Alice. It was nice to see you again Bella. And I am sorry." Carlisle mentioned with a slight smile.

"It was nice to see you again as well." My dead voice said before heading out. My eyes lingered on my watch. Nine forty-three. It was still quite early. I could still make my third class, maybe.

We arrived at the car and drove back to school. "You didn't seem yourself back there." Alice mentioned during the drive.

"It's hard to accept everyone at once."

"I understand, Bella. And I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable but I just figured that Carlisle could do something faster than any other doctor there." She admitted, eyeing me from time to time.

"It's fine Alice, just… it's a lot to handle, especially since you're back." I admitted, crossing my arms. "I need time to think about this…"

"Sure thing." And with that, she was quiet for the rest of the drive to school. This gave me quite a lot of time to think. So, it was official. The Cullens were back and they were staying. I had forgiven Alice but not quite the others. Jacob and Charlie would probably kill me for doing so but… it was just the right thing to do. I can't stay mad at Alice. It's just not something that is acceptable.

We arrived at school and didn't say a word to each other. She probably didn't want to upset me at this moment. I was probably on the verge of breaking down at the moment. Too many things happened this morning that I needed time. "Thanks for the ride." I mentioned as we exited the parking lot and she gave me my keys back.

"Don't mention it. Now, would you mind if I sit with you at lunch? I really want to make things right again." She asked as we entered the school.

"Um…" Wasn't this going just a little bit too fast? "Oh alright… I'll see you at lunch." I admitted before running off to my next class, although I only had minutes before the bell rang and it would be time for lunch. Mrs Cope was happy to tardy slip and she told me that I had about thirty minutes left of my fourth class.

Entering class, I handed my note to the teacher and took my seat next to Angela, as usual. "What happened to you?" She whispered as I took my seat, not even paying attention to the lecture our Spanish teacher was saying.

"Got held up at the hospital. What'd I miss?" I whispered, taking my books out of my bag and pretending to pay attention.

"Why in the world were you at the hospital? And what happened to your hand?" Angela whispered. Surely, she would worry about my hand and nothing else.

"Mike and Tyler stepped on it. Accidentally broke it."

"Accidentally my behind…" She muttered to herself as she crossed her arms.

"By the way, Alice is going to sit with us at lunch." I whispered, now looking at her. Her eyes widened and she turned her head abruptly to face me with enraged eyes.

"Excuse me?!" She asked, just a little higher than anticipated. Most students turned their head to face us because of Angela's little outburst.

"Is there a problem, Mrs. Weber?" Mrs. Goff, our Spanish teacher asked sceptically.

Angela turned her head warily towards the front of the class and cleared her throat, probably looking for a good lie. "Um… I just didn't quite catch that last part. Would it be possible to repeat it?" She asked nicely. Wow… she was a better liar than I was. But then again, anybody could beat me at that.

"Of course. As I was saying…" Mrs. Goff continued her lecture but Angela and I weren't really listening.

"What do you mean, Alice is sitting with us at lunch?! Don't tell me you made up with her." She whispered back.

"Maybe. I'm giving _her_ the benefit of the doubt. But not her brother…" And with that said, no one talked for the rest of the period, although I could feel Angela's gaze during the whole period. She wasn't too happy with my decision. Guess I can't really blame her. After all, she and Jacob are the ones who put me back together.

Lunch came and Alice couldn't wait to talk to us again. Ben wasn't too happy with the whole 'Alice Cullen sitting with us' but he didn't complain. Angela was the same. She kept eyeing me, like I did something wrong but she knew I had good intentions. Alice really was trying to make things right and somehow; I had to trust her on that.

Once the final bell rang, I said my goodbyes to Ben and Angela and went home. No one tried to talk to me as I went to my truck. Good thing I broke my left hand, otherwise I wouldn't be able to change gears since my run-down truck was a stick-shift. After driving for a while, my mind went over the events from today. First off, Mike and Tyler were still bullying me. No shock there. Second, Alice wants to be friends again and I just accepted that. Again, no shock there. Third, Angela must be quite upset with me for my little stunt with Alice at lunch. That was to be expected. She was only trying to protect me, like a good friend. I respected that.

Once at my house, my eyes linger over a figure, standing on the small porch step. It was Jacob. My face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree and I couldn't wait to see him. I parked the car in the driveway and ran up to Jacob. "Hey Jake! What brings you up here?"

"Just thought I'd check up on you, but it seems as though I was right on coming here. I figured you'd get hurt one way or the other." He mused as usual as he looked at my hand.

"Very funny. Nah, some kids just stepped on my hand, not looking where they were going. No big deal."

"Sure, sure. Now, I'm here as the Fun Police, and so far it seems as though I'm going to have to ticket you for not being any fun whatsoever." He said with his big grin. Man, this guy just wouldn't stop with the jokes.

"Alright officer, what must I do to avoid getting ticketed?"

"Have fun!" He boomed, which made me laugh. Funny, Jake normally never said these kinds of things but really, I guess anything to make me laugh was good in his book.

"Alright Jake, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know… Anything. Let's go down to La Push." He said as he went towards my truck. I couldn't help but follow. He was my sun. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep him in my life. Nothing.

**Alright, so what did you think? Hopefully it was good. Now, I'm going to give you guys a little treat for the next chapter so please review and tell me what you guys thought:)**

**Bellacullenswan17**

14


	7. Signs of affection

**Alright, now I received a review asking if this story was a Bella/Jacob story. And the simple answer to that is NO!! Although the past chapter seemed to be a B/J story, under no circumstances will this story ever be a Bella/Jacob story!!! No, this is clearly just a Bella/Edward story. No offence to any Jacob fans who are reading this. But I have always like the Bella/Edward relationship and I don't intend to break it now. Anyways, read away and review please:)**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 6

Signs of affection

**Jacob's Point of View**

Somehow, Bella seemed happy today. It was weird, considering everything what's been happening these past few days. Something was obviously going right these days for her to smile like this. For the past six months, she wouldn't even smile that often. She'd surprise you and smile… what, like once or twice every few weeks?

"Ok, just out of curiosity here, what happened to Zombie-Bella?" I asked, out of the blue as we drove to La Push. She chuckled at my lame joke. Wow… first time I hear her chuckle happily in a while.

"You know, you're the second person to ask me that today. I really don't know. I guess I've finally lost it."

"Wouldn't be a first…" I mused. She punched my arm with as much strength as she could offer in one arm, since she was driving this run-down car my dad, Billy, had sold her dad last year. "Ok, something's obviously wrong with you! You haven't been this cheerful in months!" She flinched at my lame remark. Man, how could I be so stupid?! Of course she's been in a horrible mood ever since stupid Cullen left. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Jake. I'm… starting to get over it." She said; her voice just lost its happiness. I just messed up the mood. Stupid Jacob… "And why do you still keep growing? It seems like every single time I see you, you've grown like five inches." She commented, still sadly. Had I really grown that much to her? I didn't think so…

"Must be something healthy that I ate."

"Probably." Her voice hadn't changed. I needed to lighten the mood.

"Ok, how about I tell you a joke?" Maybe one of my absolutely horrible jokes might help the atmosphere.

"Sure, give it a whirl." She said, her smile creeping back on her face. Bella's happy mood was back.

"Here it goes… Why can't the kid go into the pirate movie?"

"Alright, I'll budge. Why couldn't the kid go into the pirate movie?" She asked. Why was she going for this lame joke? It's not like it would make her laugh. This joke was just horrible!

"Because it was rated Awr!" I finished, making my finger into a hook and squinting one of my eyes, trying to act like a pirate. And then, what surprised me is that, she actually _laughed_! What the heck was wrong with her today? "Oh god, you officially went off the nut train if you laughed at that lame joke…" I said, crossing my arms and slumping in the seat.

"Jake, I laughed because that's the worst joke you've ever said in your existence!" She said, laughing afterwards. Of course, it made me laugh as well. It was true. That _was_ the worst thing I ever said in my life. But at least it put a smile on her face.

For the first time in many months, I looked at her with a smile on my face. Her cheeks, which were always so dull and lifeless, had regained its normal rosy color, which meant she was ecstatic. Her long brown hair actually shined now, instead of looking monotonous. Her eyes shimmered and radiated happiness from every corner of her beautiful brown eyes. It seemed that the dull and zombie-like Bella had just disappeared. I smiled. We drove down to my small house and once there, we got out of the car and went towards my garage, like always.

I went towards the mini fridge and picked up a soda for each of us. Sitting down, I handed hers and opened mine, making a snap sound as the can opened. Raising my soda can and clearing my throat, I tried to sound all mighty. "To another day's work in the garage."

"Huzzah." She said as her soda clanged to mine in harmony and we both took a sip of our Coke.

"So, what happened at school today?" I asked after sipping my soda for so long. She took a sip and waited a long time before speaking. Was something wrong?

I started drinking my soda again when she started talking. "Um… well, I sort of… bumped into Alice today… and she brought me to the hospital… and we kind of talked about… you know… made… up…" She stuttered. Once that said, I spat out the soda left in my mouth.

"Excuse me?!" I almost screamed at her. "How could you forgive one of _them_ after what they did?!"

"Jake… you know me. I can't keep a grudge that long—"

"That's a load of bull, and you know it Bella! She hurt you just like he did! You shouldn't even be able to _stand_ them now that they're back!" She flinched at my harmful words. But she knew I was right. But I don't think I ever screamed at Bella like that, not since those idiotic Cullens left her six months ago. Her head now bent, I sat down and placed my head in my hands. "I'm sorry Bells. I didn't mean to snap." She didn't even raise her head. Bella was really upset, I could tell.

"No Jake… you're right. I shouldn't have forgiven her. Even Angela agrees with you on that one…" She almost whispered that last part. I looked at her and saw that a tear had escaped the corner of her eye. Man… why didn't I just keep my big mouth shut?! Getting up, I sat beside her and tried to look in her eyes. She turned her head the moment I tried. Bella never did like people seeing how upset she was. "It was a stupid thing to do…"

"Bella, please look at me." I said as my quite large fingers tried to go under her chin and turn her head to face me. She didn't resist once they made their way under her small face. I turned her head and saw that she was actually crying. Man Jake, you did it this time… "Aw come on Bells, no need to cry. It's not your fault you forgive easily." I said soothingly. She chuckled and closed her eyes. I was attracted to this girl but it was natural. Bella and I have known each other for years. My thumb went under her eyes and wiped the tears away. She smiled at me.

"Thanks Jake." She said weakly. This girl was going to drive me crazy one day, but I wouldn't stop her.

"Bella, I hope you know that I would never hurt you that way. I won't hurt you like he did. That's a promise." I admitted; removing my hands from her face gently. She turned her head away from me and looked at her hands.

"Yeah… I know Jake. Thanks."

"Now, what do you say we get out of this stuffy old garage and head down to First Beach? It's actually not that bad outside."

"Alright, let's go." She said enthusiastically as we both got up slowly and looked at each other with a smile before leaving the garage. It was an easy walk from my house to the beach.

As I walked alongside my best friend, my eyes couldn't help but linger on her. She was so beautiful, even on a cloudy day like this one. And even the puffiness of her chocolate brown eyes couldn't reduce her beauty. She was the best thing that could have ever happened to me, to have this wonderfully unselfish person by my side, even though we were just friends, for now. Her smile heated my skin every time it shined at me. And her heart, even though it was broken because of that selfish Cullen, was the kindest heart I had ever known.

Why would he ever hurt her?

If I ever get my hands on Edward Cullen, I would rip him apart if I could… I, on the other hand, would never hurt her that badly. To hurt her would be to hurt myself.

"Jake, what are you staring at?" She asked through my reverie. I didn't even notice that I was staring at her. My head turned abruptly and my cheeks turned dark red.

"Um… nothing." I replied shakily. She laughed slightly and turned her attention back to the sand.

"Man, you're weird sometimes Jake."

"Sure sure…"

"So, what's up over here? Still hanging out with Quil and Embry?" She asked as we walked slowly down the sandy beach. Those were my two best friends at school. Although, I can't really say that they're close anymore.

"Um… Embry joined Sam and the others." I answered sadly. Before Bella started hanging with me, Embry, Quil and I were inseparable. Now, Embry joined Sam's little 'gang' and won't say a word to me. He even cut his hair just like all of them. He wasn't my friend anymore. Embry was even scaring Quil with the whole gang situation.

"Are you kidding me?! He'd want to join some cult?!" She asked angrily. Bella felt the same way about this situation as I did. She didn't like the fact that Sam Uley was trying to suck everyone into acting the way he did. Who knows who would be next? Me? Quil? Some other kids I don't know? "That's just… wrong."

"I agree. And it's scaring Quil too."

"Why? Does he think Sam's going to go after him?"

"If Sam does try, he won't get far past me, that's for sure." I was very protective over the people I cared about most. And if Bella was in trouble, I'd go for the kill if I had to.

"You'll protect Quil as much as possible? You could get hurt Jake." She said protectively. I guess she felt the same way about me; she'd protect me with her life if she had to.

"I don't care. He won't get to Quil. I don't want my friend to join this… gang of his." I answered determined.

"Always trying to be the hero?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes." And then, unexpectedly, she kissed my cheek. I stopped immediately in my tracks. Why did she do that? She stopped as well and faced me. "What was that for?" I asked dumbfounded.

"For sticking up to what you believe is right. And because you helped me a lot these past few months that I don't think I ever thanked you properly." She answered honestly. "But I got to say Jake; your cheek's extremely warm. You might be coming down with something." Warm? Funny, I felt just fine. Why would she say that my cheek was hot?

"Nope, I think you might be imagining things Bell." I told her as we returned to our walk.

"Seriously Jacob, you should head home. I don't want you to be sick." She said worriedly.

"Alright, we'll head back and I'll take a nap Mom." She couldn't help but punch me for that remark. She wasn't trying to be over-protective, just protective enough. We walked back to my house and she headed back to her truck. I told her bye and she told me to get some rest and to feel better. That was Bella for you, always trying to think of others before herself. She really was selfless.

"Sure sure Bella. I'll sleep on it."

"Don't sleep on that thought! Just sleep, period."

"Will do madam." I said mockingly with a slight salute. She rolled her eyes and backed up and out of my driveway slowly. Waving goodbye, I kept thinking. Maybe, in time, she would be a bigger part of my life than just my best friend. Maybe she could be more than that.

Heading back inside, I was being stalked by my father. "What's wrong Paps?" It seemed like something was bothering him.

"That was a short visit." Billy said as he wheeled himself into the kitchen along with me.

"She said that I felt hot so she left so I could get some rest. Honestly, I don't feel any different." My answer was honest but Billy seemed to be taken aback. Once I turned my gaze on him, my eyes saw how shocked and scared he was. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Jake, we need to talk…"

**Alright, this chapter might have looked like Bella's falling for Jacob but she's not. He loves her and that's something that even the books have. It was really hard to write this chapter since I'm not much of a fan for Jacob, but hope you guys liked this chapter:) Please review and if I offended anyone, I'm sorry. This is in fact a Bella/Edward story. If anyone would like me to write a Bella/Jacob story for them, I will try my hardest. Review me if you'd like me to write such story.**

**Bellacullenswan17**

8


	8. Communication

**Alright guys so here's another chapter for this story. I hope you guys like it so please review:) And ps: this chapter's a little longer than before. But it's in Edward's POV so it should be interesting:P PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention that the numbers at the bottom of each page are the number of pages that my chapter is on Microsoft word. I don't know how that got there but it's annoying… Anyways, read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 7

Communication

**Edward's Point of View**

Alice had explained to me what had happened with Bella today. Can't believe Newton would stoop so low as to hurt my angel. If I ever see that vile human touch my Bella one more time, I will officially rip him apart! But it was a good thing that I had Alice on my side… well, once in a while.

What worried Alice at the moment was that she couldn't see Bella in her visions. And it officially scared her to death. She didn't like it when she couldn't see people. And frankly, it scared me as well to know that Bella could be in danger at any given moment and none of us could know about it. And that was when I decided to check up on her. It was the right thing to do.

I didn't even bother to use the Volvo. Charlie would probably ask about my presence in his house if he saw my luxurious car in his driveway. So, I snuck into her room when she was asleep.

Bella Swan was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on in almost a century. Her sleeping form just made me want to gaze at her some more. Her breathing was the most wonderful sound in this entire world. Correction, her heart beat was the most beautiful sound.

Sitting next to her, I ran the back of my hand across her loving cheek softly, being careful not to wake her up. How could I have been so stupid as to leave her? To leave someone so beautiful is just a crime. Even my family suffered along with me through all of these painful months, which was something I never intended to happen. They shouldn't have had to suffer through my depression from leaving my Bella.

I was an idiot. Alice had mentioned it many times in the past months and now, it was official. Bella's forehead creased in her sleep. She was obviously having another nightmare, and apparently, that's been happening ever since I left her all those months after that dreadful birthday party. All because of me, my angel was screaming and trashing in her sleep. I loathed myself for seeing her like this. Pure torture…

"I'm so sorry Bella…" I whispered so low, it was impossible for her to hear. Suddenly, she turned abruptly in her bed and whimpered slightly. It actually tore at my heart to see her like this. She continued to twist and turn in her horrible sleep, which made me jump from her bed and fly across her room at vampire speed. She could not know that I was in her room, watching her beautiful face sleep.

This couldn't go on… I had to get my Bella back, someway.

At vampire speed, I jumped out of her window and went back home, thinking of ways to approach Bella tomorrow. So far, my mind thought of three options.

There was option one, which was to go to her house tomorrow morning right after Charlie is gone. But then again, that might bring some complications with Bella. She would be extremely upset and that wasn't part of my plan. There's option two and talk to her the moment she arrives at school. It might upset her as well but she would know how I feel about this whole thing. And then, there's option three, to talk to her after school and explain this whole thing. It would make things easier but I would much rather get this over with than to wait an entire agonizing day to talk to my angel.

And now, it was official. I would talk to Bella before school started and try to explain my point of view to her.

Once I arrived home, Alice was waiting for me by the living room, arms crossed and glaring at me. _You better not blow it a second time Edward. Bella and I have just started to become friends._ She thought angrily at me as I passed right by her. She was really mad at me.

"You don't have to remind me Alice. I know that I screwed up all those months ago. Do you really think that's my plan? To repeat everything I did to her? No! I want her back in my life!" I screamed at Alice. Never in my life have I raised my voice at her. It was rude but she didn't flinch. She was a tough cookie, especially when it was about Bella or Jasper, or even our entire family for that matter.

"Then you better do something smart for a change! Just talking to her will not make her forgive you. You need to dig deeper than that moron!" She screamed back. It was rare that you saw Alice scream back. Usually, she kept her calm in these situations.

"What in heavens is going on in here?!" Esme asked, barging in the living room, obviously looking for answers referring to our shouting.

"Edward will confront Bella tomorrow and she's going to be upset." Alice informed our mother. _I am warning you bud, don't hurt her again!_ She thought angrily before leaving.

"Edward, do what you think is best but please don't hurt Bella." Esme said calmly as she wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug. You got to love Esme… She's always there when you need her. Bella was like one of her children. She didn't want Bella to be hurt or in pain at any given moment.

"I know Mom. And I don't want to hurt Bella." And that was true. Never again would I hurt Bella, not the way her heart was broken six painful months ago. It broke my dead heart to tell her that awful lie but it was the only way to protect her. But… it probably didn't even help her. It probably made things worse.

And with that said, Esme unwrapped her arms around me, kissed my forehead—it was surprising how she could reach that high—and left the room. It left me to weigh up the pros and cons of my conversation with Bella until morning came. And so, it might have taken all night to find the best way to approach Bella, but when morning came, I found the courage to go along with my plan.

I waited in the school parking lot for what seemed like ages, but finally my eyes fell upon Bella's ancient truck pulling into the street of the high school. This was my chance. As her truck parked in one of the open spots of the large parking lot, my body leaned away from my Volvo and walked towards her. She saw me and her expression changed. This was going to take some work. "Bella," was the only word I said as she got out of her truck. That beautiful angel looked angry and upset.

"What do you want?" She snapped as she walked away from me.

"I was wondering if we could talk before class started."

"Why should I give _you _the time of day?" Bella snapped back at me but she wouldn't turn around and face me.

"Please Bella; I just want to talk to you." I was now pleading her to listen to me. "Please listen…"

She turned around and sighed. "You have three minutes and counting, Edward Cullen." She answered violently; placing her delicate right hand on her hip while the other rested in the brace Carlisle had given her. At least she was going to listen to my point of view. Three minutes was all I needed.

"Bella, I never wanted to hurt you this way. All those months ago, I had to lie to you to protect you. I wanted to protect you from what I am and what I could do to you. What happened with Jasper made me realise that having you in my life is just a danger to your health. But now I know that leaving you was the worst thing I have ever done. You have to believe me. Without you, I've been worthless and useless. No one could stand being around me, seeing as I was so depressed constantly. I'm nothing without you Bella." The words that came out of my mouth were the complete and honest truth. Nothing in my life now seemed whole without Bella.

Her eyes looked into mine, probably to try and find any lies, but she found none. "Bella, I'm telling you the truth."

"Edward, what happened to '_It will be as if I never existed_'? Or '_I don't want you anymore_'?" She asked unhappily.

"It was all a lie Bella. I had to lie to you so that it was a clean break."

"Edward, that wasn't a lie. It showed in your eyes that you didn't want me anymore." She said as she started leaving again. I grabbed her arm gently and she stopped. "Why do you even care anymore?" Those six words tore at my heart. How could she believe that I didn't want her anymore? She was my entire existence.

"Bella, you are my life. I can't live without you. You have to believe what I'm telling you." I pleaded with sorrow-filled eyes. She could see it.

She took a deep breath and started talking. "Edward, when you left, I was broken. I don't think you realize how hard your words made an effect on me. You hurt me, you hurt me badly Edward. And I doubt that you can realize how broken I've been for the past few months. Jacob, Angela and Ben have helped me through all the pain of your departure. You have no idea how you broke my heart." Oh god… I officially made her life a living hell! I really am a monster… "I've been a zombie for months. No one talks to me now and Charlie tried to send me to my mother's numerous times. You have no idea how that hurt me Edward. Now, I'm going to class." She explained before yanking her arm free and walking towards the school.

I ran up to catch up with her—of course at human speed—and tried to talk face to face with her. "Edward, let me pass." She answered angrily.

"Bella, I never wanted to hurt you that way, or in any way. And I'm terribly sorry for ever leaving you. Please, you've got to believe me."

"No, now move." She snapped back as she moved past me. She wasn't going to believe me… at least not now anyways. I had to talk to her again today, to make her understand the mistake I made. But now was not the right time. Taking her out of class would not be the smartest thing to do.

Suddenly, Alice walked right up to me and looked at me with sympathetic eyes. _At least she listened for some time. You should try to see her tonight. She might listen. Don't worry Eddie, we all know that she still loves you. _She thought as she rubbed my arm comfortingly and went off to class. Man I hated it when she called me Eddie… But was she right? Could I actually go talk to Bella tonight? And better yet, would she listen? It was worth a shot…

As I sped off to my next class, I heard someone's thoughts come through my mind. _There she is… Now's the time while Cullen isn't around._ A snarl erupted from my chest. Mike Newton was thinking something evil… And my hunch told me it had something to do with Bella. My feet walked faster as I approached the hallway and suddenly, once my feet found the hallway, my eyes came upon Bella and Mike.

"Why you ungrateful little…" He said as his hand went back and he slaps her face roughly. That just made me growl even more. Then, he slammed my beautiful angel into the lockers and grabbed her arms roughly. It showed plainly on her face that Mike was hurting her.

"Mike, what are you _doing_?!" She asked completely shocked.

"Getting what should have been mine in the first place!" He said before leaning in, probably to get a kiss from her, which she wouldn't give. I ran up to quickly—but not at vampire speed, it would be too much of a giveaway—and growled.

"Get your hands off of her." I growled at him, my voice rising with every word. He looked at me and Bella mimicked his actions, although their expressions were completely different. His was remorseless and excited, which made me angrier than before. Bella's was shocked and fearful, which made my dead heart sink.

"What'd you say Cullen?" Mike asked, surprised at my angry statement. Obviously, he was as stupid as he looked…

"I guess my words are too advanced for your primitive mind. I said… Take. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Of. Her." I repeated, saying each word with more venom than before. Bella looked at me with confused eyes. Of course she would look at me like that. I was the one who left her and now, I was sticking up for her.

"Why do you care?" She whispered, knowing that I could hear her perfectly.

"Yes Cullen, why do you care about little Bella over here? What importance is it to you if I do this?" He asked as he ran his finger across her cheek, making me growl higher.

"Get that slimy finger of yours off her face before I rip it off!" I snarled as I approached him in two long strides and grabbed his wrist and started pulling it backwards, just to make him cry in pain. He yelped in pain and Bella just tried to stop me. I wanted this man to suffer for what he tried to do to Bella. My angel. He actually tried to lay a hand on her fragile and wonderful skin. All my mind could think was to hurt Mike Newton.

"Edward, what are you doing?! Stop!" She yelled and that made me step out of my reverie. My hand released Mike's arm and he just ran away in fright. My eyes fell upon Bella once more and saw that she was still scared but now, new emotions shined in them. Anger, confusion and relief.

"Are you alright?" I asked as my hands tried to look for any signs of injuries. There didn't seem to be any, although her cheek was still slightly red. "I swear, if I seem him anywhere—"

"I'm fine." She bellowed angrily before grabbing her books from the floor and leaving. Had I just made her angrier by trying to protect her? Putting that thought aside, I sped off to class.

The rest of the day was pure torture. There was no chance in between breaks that I could talk to Bella, and she obviously didn't want to talk to me. But worst of all was lunch. Once every few minutes, she would turn around and look at me with confused and slightly angry eyes. When she noticed that I was staring back at her, she swiftly turned back to Angela's conversation with Ben. Even then, Angela would glare at me when she noticed that Bella was upset. She was extremely protective over Bella ever since we left.

I tried to talk to my angel after school but to no success. She was gone by the time Alice, Jasper and I had arrived in the parking lot. _Told you you'd miss her_. Alice thought as she went to my car. Even though she was right—she had warned me after class that Bella would rush out of the school before I had the chance to even say one word to her—it was still extremely annoying.

"Don't have to rub your nose in it." I mumbled to myself, walking towards my siblings.

"Yes I do." She mocked, entering the car along with Jasper. Of course she heard me. Unfortunately, I didn't mumble it low enough for her to miss my little annoying passing.

As the night passed by, my mind reviewed my conversation with Bella this morning. Did she obviously believe what I told her all those months ago? With all the times I told her how immense my love was for her, you would think that she would believe a small lie… Guess not… If Bella were to listen to me tonight, I would have to handle it better than this morning.

Once eleven o'clock finally arrived, Alice informed me that Bella would stay up a little while longer but Charlie was asleep. That meant that it was safe for me to rush over to her house and try to explain how my silent heart still beat for her. Running over at vampire speed, I was standing in front of Bella's house in less than two minutes. Jumping up to her window and entering without any warning, Bella's beautiful angelic face looked at me frighteningly and tried to scream but my hand clamped itself on her mouth. She didn't struggle one bit. "Calm down Bella, it's only me. I'm not here to harm you." My words were true. She couldn't deny that.

Once she stopped struggling, I removed my hand from her fragile face and stood in front of her, unmoving. "Are you _trying_ to get on my bad side?! 'Cause you're getting there!" She answered angrily but low enough for Charlie to remain in his bed.

"Please Bella, just let me explain to you how I feel. I will plead on my knees if I have to."

She just crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at me. "Edward, you left me. And now, you just expect me to forgive you like that?" She asked, snapping her fingers at the end of her question.

"Of course not. I just want you to know how I feel about you, without any barriers between us. Just let me explain." I begged; looking at her with sorrow filled eyes.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Didn't you try to explain it once to me today? Don't you think you did enough damage for one lifetime?" She asked with desperation clinging her every word.

"Yes, yes I did and Bella, I'm absolutely, terribly sorry for those heart-breaking words I told you all those months ago. I tried to deceive you into thinking that I didn't want you anymore and you believe every word I said. But you have to understand that everything I told you was a lie. My heart still beats like a jackhammer for you. I loved you and I will always love you." The words came out of my mouth faster than expected but it all came from the heart. Once again, Bella tried to see the lie but she couldn't find any. "Please Bella, you have to believe me. I wouldn't lie to you about my feelings now."

Still pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed and started talking. "Edward, you have to understand that it's hard to forgive you after what you did to me. You broke my heart. But… you have to give me time. I won't be able to forgive you easily. But I can try and accept what you're saying, in time." She said.

What she just said made me the happiest person in this entire world. "That's all I'm asking for. Thank you Bella for understanding my point of view." I said with the utmost happiness.

"Alright, well I'm heading to bed and to be honest, I'd be happy if you didn't come over at night for the next few days." She said honestly, but not angrily. At least she wasn't angry with me at the moment. It hurt me slightly but not fully. To know that she understood that I still loved her was the best thing in the world for the moment.

"If that's what you would like." I said honestly while going towards the window and opening it. "I'll see you around Bella," were my departing words before I jumped out the window and raced to my home. Bella understood me and now, I just had to work harder to win her back.

**Alright so tell me what you guys think of this chapter!!! I think it took a while before Bella's anger went down but she still hasn't forgiven him yet so it's going to get interesting… :P REVIEW!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

12


	9. The breakup

**Alright, so here's another chapter for this story. It shows more of the Supernatural Jacob and the friendship between Bella and Alice. SO READ AWAY AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 8

The break-up

**Bella's Point of View**

It had been three days since Edward talked to me in my bedroom. And yet, he respected my wishes. Edward didn't sneak into my room at night and watch over me, which I was happy about. Although there was a part of me that still wanted him to come and watch me sleep. That part of me still wanted him by my side. It was true that I was still in love with Edward Cullen but… after what he told me all those terrible months ago; somehow I can't forgive him that easily.

_Yes you can! Come on! You know you still love him. Just accept the fact that he left you and take him back!_ My mind kept telling me. If Edward truly loved me, he wouldn't have left in the first place. But… would it really be that easy to let him back in my life? I really doubt it.

It was Friday today and somehow, my mood had been happy and enthusiastic all through the school day. Edward tried a few times to make small talk but that didn't last very long. My lame excuses would come in handy when Angela was around since sometimes, I didn't feel like talking to him. Sometimes, they would be that Angela and I had to go to class or something just to get away from him.

When I got in my truck, my mood had just doubled. Today, I had decided to go see Jacob and since it was Friday, my visit would be longer than usual. To my surprise, the drive to my cozy little house took less time than expected. Maybe I was just too hyper that my foot must have been heavier on the gas pedal. Once my car pulled around the corner to my house, something caught my eye. Jacob's Rabbit. What was it doing here? Did Billy, or even Jacob, leave it here and take something else? That didn't seem right… When I finally pulled in the driveway right beside his car, my eyes spotted him.

He had… changed. Physically.

His black hair was cropped short, extremely short. He only wore a baggy pair of grey shorts and sneakers but no shirt, showing off his six pack and large muscles. And his expression… Jacob's expression was the thing that scared me the most. Jake's face was a complete mask. His expression was blank, like he didn't want to be here. This wasn't my best friend…

Jacob saw me and just raised his eyebrow in confusion. What was wrong with him? Why was he confused to see me? This _really_ wasn't the Jacob that I've known since I was a kid. This Jacob scared me. I walked out of my truck and hesitantly walked over to scary Jacob Black. "Um… hey Jake…"

"Bella, we need to talk." No 'hi Bells' or even a smile. It was official. My best friend has been abducted and an alien took his place. Ok, that was a little exaggerated but this wasn't the Jacob I know and adore and am sometimes annoyed by.

"About what? Jake, what's wrong? Your hair, everything about you has changed…" My voice broke. I was scared and it was obvious in my voice.

"I can't be your friend anymore. Things have changed." He said expressionless. My mouth dropped. Was he for real? Was Jacob really telling me we weren't friends anymore? But… something about it didn't make sense. The way he looked… it reminded me of… that 'cult' Sam Uley made!

"Jake, don't tell me you went and ganged up with that Sam kid!" I closed my eyes and looked away from him. Please tell me he didn't…

"Yes, I did." He simply said. This didn't make any sense. He would never join something like this…

"Is this why you can't be friends with me?! Because Sam says so?! Jake, you never followed anyone's orders before, why start now?!" I asked, enraged that someone would have the guts to take away my best friend. "Just a few days ago, you were afraid of him! And now, you're telling me you joined his little group! This isn't you Jake." Suddenly, he started shaking. Not just because of the cold, but literally shaking. His body shook somewhat uncontrollably. "Jacob, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Look, I can't hang around someone who is depressed all the time! It's driving me insane! I don't want to be your friend anymore. Get the hint!" He almost yelled at me. Jacob always wanted to help me get better. Now that Edward had returned, I guess it finally made him snap that my depression came back. My head felt heavy on my shoulders and I looked down. My eyes couldn't look at him right now, not when he was like this… so different.

"Jacob, I can change! If you want me to, I'll do everything to make you happy! Come on Jake, don't do this." I was about to go on my knees, just to be able to keep him. Somehow, there was a certain pull that brought me closer to Jacob, like I needed him in my life.

"I can't keep pretending to help you Bella. Nothing can help you! You won't let go of him and it's just killing you to keep him in your life! I'm sick of having to look at a depressed girl who can't take a break-up well. I don't need someone in my life that is so selfish and inconsiderate. And I don't want you as a friend anymore." He said. This broke my fragile heart. He was right… At the time, I couldn't let go of Edward. The first time I met Edward Cullen, he had taken a hold on my heart. But when he told me he was leaving, he took my heart with him, leaving me with nothing. I thought that Jacob could help me get through that. The truth was out of the bag now… And he was almost using the exact words as Edward had when he left me all those months ago…

With that, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "You… don't want me… in your life anymore?" My voice might have been shaky with fear and rejection but my eyes were pleading him to stay with me, to keep this friendship strong.

"No," was his simple answer. That did it. It officially broke my healing heart into a million pieces. Nothing now could keep me together. Not even Angela could help me through this now. If I was depressed constantly, why didn't anyone tell me? I could have changed. But maybe it was just too obvious that I didn't seem to realize how my mood changed so often.

"If… if that's what you want…" What else was there to say? No way in hell would Jacob listen to me now. His mind was made up and nothing could change that.

"I better get going. Sam doesn't want me to stay with you for very long." He said as he went towards his car. My body didn't turn to look at him. There was no point. Nothing I would say would make him stay by my side.

All I wanted to do was break down and cry. But nothing would change. My friend Jacob was leaving, saying he didn't want me around anymore. It's not really a shock, just a surprise. Somehow, a part of me knew that I would lose my friends once my depression became too unbearable. But I didn't think it would be so soon. Hearing his car back up and drive away, my hands went to get the keys to the house and I just ran inside, the tears coming down uncontrollably. What point was there to cry? It wouldn't change a thing. Crying just made things worse. Crying made everything real.

Walking over into the kitchen, my eyes saw a red light flashing. Someone left a message on the phone. Pressing the 'play' button on the machine, I listened to the message. It was from Alice.

"_Bella, are you there? Are you alright? Please call me when you get this._" And then, the line cut off. She seemed worried. What was bugging her? It's not like there was something happening to me, well besides this little break-up. Jacob was right. I didn't take break-ups well. My mind couldn't accept the fact that Jacob didn't want to be my friend anymore. And frankly, why would anyone? Would anyone want to be around me, selfish, inconsiderate, depressed Bella? Doubt it…

It was a good thing that it was Friday. I highly doubt that my sadness could be hidden well enough by tomorrow. At least the weekend would give me a chance to work on ignoring the pain of loss. Next thing I knew, I was upstairs in my room, crying my eyes out on my bed. When did my feet start walking? Maybe my mind is set on others things to comprehend simple things like walking or even looking where I'm going.

And with that, I cried for hours. Even when Charlie came back home, he wondered what was wrong. The truth seemed about right at the moment.

"Jacob came by… he doesn't want to be friends anymore…" My shaky and sobbing voice said without looking at my father. I felt the bed shift under me, knowing he was sitting behind me. My back was facing the window, not even considering that this foetal position was uncomfortable at times.

"Bells, I'm sorry. But it'll be ok. You've still got Angela." He reassured me, hesitantly rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah… I guess." How could he know if Angela wouldn't turn on me like Jacob did? It could always happen… I used to think that having friends meant that you wouldn't be alone for the rest of your life, that you could have someone to rely on when you needed a shoulder to cry on. Maybe I was just fooling myself. Charlie left me alone and I continued to cry.

After a few hours of crying for nothing, my eyes started to close.

_Even in my dreams, Jacob was breaking my heart, telling me we couldn't be friends. Is there a certain reason this was haunting me so? Suddenly, my dream turned icy cold. Why was it so cold? I started shivering as Jacob walked away from me. "I don't want you as a friend anymore," were the final words he said before he disappeared completely and all that was left was light, all around me._

"_Jake, wait!" I screamed after him, running at full speed, trying to catch up to my ex-best friend. "I'm sorry! I can change!" But even as my legs kept running at full speed and tripping a few times, my speed would never catch up to him. Suddenly, my feet tripped over thin air and my body started falling, face first. But there was something wrong… I didn't hit anything, just kept on falling into nothingness. "I'm sorry…" were my final words but closing my eyes and letting the light take me in. Usually it was darkness, why was this time so different._

I opened my eyes to find Alice staring at me worriedly. Somehow, she didn't scare me. "Hey…" was my weak answer as my saddened brown eyes bored into her golden orbs.

"Bella, I saw your conversation with Charlie. I'm so sorry." She said sadly.

"What are you sorry for? You're not the constantly selfish, inconsiderate depressed girl that Jacob wants to break up with..." My weak voice said as I turned around and stared at the ceiling, afraid to look at her. Suddenly, my bed shifted and my eyes found Alice just staring at my face, her sad expression still plastered on that perfect face of hers.

"Is that what he told you? Bella, he doesn't know what he's saying." Alice confirmed. I rolled my eyes at her and turned to the side.

"You don't know that… You weren't there to see me act like a zombie constantly, not showing _any_ emotions to anyone. He was right to break our friendship…" I admitted as a silent tear rolled down my face. Nobody should see me like this, not when I'm wallowing in my own selfish needs. The only thing my heart wanted was my friend again. Jacob was there for me when Edward left. Now, he didn't want anything to do with me.

"Bella, you are the most selfless person I've ever met. Just last spring, when those vile nomads came after you, all you kept thinking about were ways to protect Edward and the rest of us." She reminded me. Of course she had to bring that up. When James and his little coven came to Forks, James took in my scent and tracked me down. But what he wanted was Edward's suffering, which I tried to prevent. "And at your birthday party, the only thing you cared about was Jasper, to see if he was alright. Now, can you see any selfishness in the list I just mentioned? I sure as hell can't." She asked as she came to sit beside me on the bed. This pixie was annoying…

"Alice, I don't think that—"

"No buts Bella. If he doesn't want to be your friend because he's thinking that way, then you don't deserve to have him in your life." She said with a cheerless smile. I sat up and looked at my hands. She came to sit beside me on my small bed and placed her hands on mine, just looking at my tear-stained face. "I'm really sorry he did that to you Bella."

"It doesn't matter… It was bound to happen sometime soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh come on Alice. You guys left, most of my friends at school are treating me like dirt whenever they can, and Jacob doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, what's next? Angela and Ben will just end up like the rest of the kids at school? You'll just leave again?" I asked, ashamed of what might happen. "It wouldn't be a big shock..."

She placed her stone cold hand under my chin and made me look at her. The tears were falling again and frankly, I didn't care. "Bella, we're not leaving you. We're here to stay and Edward is doing whatever it takes to get you back. We all love you. And forget about those jerks at school. They're just idiots. And Bella, how can you think that Angela will turn against you? She has one of the kindest hearts I've known in a long time. She won't abandon you. And neither will we." She explained with a smile. Man, you got to love Alice at times like these.

"Yeah… I guess so… By the way, what was with the phone call? You sounded worried…" I asked expressionless as my red puffy eyes looked at her.

"I couldn't see you at all in my visions. It got me worried. I thought something happened to you. And Edward would kill me if something _did_ happen." She explained. She really did care about me…

"What hurt the most is that he used Edward's exact words to break my heart again…" were my final words before the tears started coming stronger and stronger, which I couldn't stop anymore. My eyes closed and I broke down crying. Alice wrapped her arms around me and cooed comforting words into my ear.

And with that, I cried for hours on Alice's shoulder. She comforted me for all those hours. It had been a cold night but with Alice here, maybe things could get better. But… I just wish that Edward was here instead…

**Alright so what did you think?! Review!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**


	10. A day off

**Alright guys, sorry for the wait but school, sports and work is a lot to handle and I haven't gotten a lot of time to write. So here's a chapter for you. It's mostly about Esme and Alice's concern for Bella. Sort of out there but it's good. SO READ AND REVIEW!!! And New Moon was AMAZING!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!! **

Chapter 9

A day off

**Edward's Point of View**

I had been watching Bella cry on my sister's shoulder for over half an hour. It literally broke my heart to see her all broken and sad. If I ever saw that vile, repulsive man again, the first thing to do would be to rip his ungrateful head off! Wow… who knew I had so much anger in me. Bella might be upset about it later though… It was a no win situation! Jacob had just made my Bella cry her eyes out for hours on end and she believed ever word he told her. Bella actually believed that she was a selfish, inconsiderate, depressed girl… To tell an angel something so degrading and untrue, it's just… it's a crime! Well, not really but it's still wrong! But what hurt the most to hear was Bella saying that Jacob Black actually quoted my lines to her! I should have never left… If we would have stayed, none of this would have happened to my sweet Bella.

_What else can I do? She's so upset…_ Alice thought as she continued to comfort her best friend. But after a few minutes, Bella calmed down and fell asleep, her tear-stained face resting against Alice's shoulder. _Edward, I doubt she wants to be alone right now._ Alice thought as she looked towards the window and found me leaning against the tree branch in complete darkness. It was already nightfall in Forks and, with her vampire eyesight, she could easily spot me.

"I'll go home and tell them what's going on with Bella. I'm sure they'll understand your delay." My response was loud enough for her to hear. She nodded and I jumped off the tree and ran home. Once there, my family was regrouped in the living room.

"Is everything alright?" Esme asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulders as I slumped down onto the white couch with my family. "Where's Alice?"

"Comforting Bella," was my simple answer. The thought of watching Bella cry her eyes out on her bed because of that _stupid mutt_ just made me want to rip this couch apart. Of course, Esme would probably ground me because of that…

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

_Who cares…_ Rosalie thought as she crossed her arms beside Emmett. My growl erupted through the room and I just glared at my sister.

"Would you knock it off Rosalie?! I'm sick and tired of your bad attitude towards Bella!" My reply was ice cold and my anger forced me to stand up, knocking Esme's arm off of my shoulders. "If you want to think that way, don't think like that around me!"

"Whatever. I'm out of here." She said, extremely annoyed as she walked upstairs with Emmett right behind her. _Why should we help this worthless human…_ She thought as she slammed her room door. Now, my growl turned into a snarl but, thanks to Jasper, he sent calming waves towards me and my anger died down easily.

"Thanks Jasper…" I replied softly while sitting back down beside my mother figure. He nodded and continued to read his ancient book. It was good to have Jasper in the room when you needed to calm down. You could say Jasper was like an Advil. He helped you when needed. "I can't stand her thoughts anymore." My fingers intertwined in my hair as I placed my elbows on my knees.

"She just doesn't want to let go of that resentment she has towards Bella. Now, please tell us what's wrong with Bella. If there's anything that we can do to help—" Carlisle started but frankly, it showed that Bella needed Alice, maybe Esme as well.

"Jacob Black broke my Bella's heart and she's been crying for hours." I explained but someone's thoughts rang through my head.

_Oh, just like you did?_ Rosalie's thoughts said from upstairs. A loud growl came from my chest once more as my gaze went from the floor to the ceiling. No one needed her resentment right now.

Esme rubbed small circles on my arm and it made me calm down slightly. This time, Jasper was of no need. "Just try to ignore it." She advised.

"Anyways, Alice was comforting Bella and now, my angel has fallen asleep in her arms but Alice is afraid that Bella will want to be alone now." I finished explaining as Esme looked towards the windows.

_This is horrible… I wish I could do something for her._ Esme thought worriedly. Maybe she could help Bella through this tough time.

"Maybe it would be best if you went to Bella's house and comfort her as well. She might feel better if she knew you were also there for her." Jasper mentioned, as if he had read my thoughts.

"Of course." Of course Esme would say that. Bella was like the daughter she wanted, along with Alice and Rose. Once she finished her sentence, she was out the door. Anytime Esme was worried about Bella, she would do anything possible for to help her.

**Esme's Point Of View **

Edward had informed us that Jacob had been there for Bella when we left. Why would he break her heart now? There was no point. But if Bella was hurt, she needed help. Alice was had just placed Bella in her small bed when I came in Bella's room. "How is she?" My motherly instincts kicking in again as my eyes examined Bella's heart-broken face.

"She cried for hours. She just stopped a few moments ago. I just… I doubt she wants to be alone after that _idiot_ hurt her." Alice informed, letting a small snarl form when she mentioned Jacob. She looked at Bella and her brow furrowed a little. My gaze followed her and I saw that Bella started sweating.

"She's sweating."

"That's not possible. She should be freezing. Bella's been holding me for hours." Alice said confused.

"She might be having a nightmare," was my simple answer. But frankly, some part of me doubted she was having nightmares.

"Don't think so… She just fell asleep. It usually takes a while before she starts dreaming." Alice informed me. We watched over Bella, looking for any signs that might be dangerous for her health but we found none, just sweating and slight breathing. But suddenly, an hour after I had arrived in her small bedroom, Bella opened her eyes and found Alice and me, sitting on her bed. She looked sad and… in pain. It broke my heart to see such a pained expression in my soon-to-be daughter's features.

"Esme...?" Her voice was so frail; it pained me to see her this way. Man, I know how Edward feels now when he sees her sad or in pain.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" I asked as my hand went to her cheek. She was burning hot. How could this be? She was fine just a few minutes ago.

"I don't know… My head's killing me and my stomach is in knots…" She explained as my hand went from her cheek to her forehead. It was hot under my cold touch. She's starting to have a fever.

"Alice, she's burning up." But Alice wasn't paying attention. My eyes went to her and I could see that Alice's eyes were blank. She was having a vision. Maybe Alice was trying to find the reason behind Bella's sweating and her temperature change. A few seconds later, Alice turned her attention back to me.

"She's getting sick." Alice informed me.

"How is it possible that she got sick so quickly?"

"Maybe everything is just arriving at once. Us coming back, Jacob hurting her today, and now this. She's probably just trying to deal with everything at once that her body is telling her to relax." Alice informed. Maybe Alice was right… But it just seemed odd.

"Was there any symptoms before?"

"I was sick a few days before you came back…" Bella informed us, although she was probably on the verge of sleeping again.

"How long ago honey?" I asked again.

"About a week ago…" Bella's voice became tired and shaky. She needed rest. If we looked at the facts, maybe Bella's immune system hadn't fully taken care of the cold she had before. She might still be fighting the cold she received a few days ago. Poor Bella. She was sick once again. "I felt fine before…"

"Don't worry Bella. We're going to make sure that you won't get sick anytime soon." Alice said as Bella fell asleep again. Alice pulled up the covers under Bella's chin so she wouldn't be cold. "Maybe our body temperature didn't help her as well. I should have thought of that before…"

"It's alright Alice. You did nothing wrong. You were there to help her. She just needs to take it easy now. All the stress won't help her condition. We should tell Carlisle. Maybe he can help." I offered and in a second, Alice had her cell phone out and dialled Carlisle's number.

"_Hello?_" Carlisle said on the other line. With our sensitive hearing, it was easy to hear the conversation.

"Carlisle, Bella's sick. She said she had been sick a few days ago. Do you think it could be her cold from last time?" Alice asked worriedly. She was just as worried of Bella as I was.

"_It might be. What are her symptoms?_"

"She says her head hurts and her stomach is in knots. She's also sweating and has a fever."

"_She definitely has a cold. Check her temperature—_" Without even waiting to hear what my husband had to say, I was in the bathroom, searching for a thermometer and being careful not to wake Charlie at the same time. Racing back in the room, thermometer in hand, I went on my knees right beside the bed and looked at Bella. She was asleep. It didn't seem right to wake her but there was no choice.

"Bella, honey, could you open your mouth for me? I'm going to take your temperature." Half conscious, Bella opened her mouth slightly and the thermometer took her temperature. A few seconds later, the device started beeping before I removed it and Bella went back to her uneasy sleep. It read 102.5 degrees. How did it get so high in just a short time? "Alice, tell Carlisle Bella has a fever of 102.5 degrees."

"Did you get that Carlisle?" Alice asked, still looking at me.

"_Yes. It seems Bella might have a case of the common flu. Her immune system didn't fully remove the bacteria that caused her latest cold and now, it's fighting once more to remove this one._" My husband explained. So my assumption was right before. Bella didn't completely fight the other cold off.

"But how could she get this sick in under an hour?" Alice asked worriedly and impatiently.

"_That, I'm not sure. I'll be home soon. Is Charlie asleep?_"

"Yeah, he is."

"_Then we might have to wait until morning. Watch over her tonight and call Edward. He'll want to know what's wrong._" Carlisle mentioned sadly. He probably wanted to help Bella as well but at eleven o'clock at night, he couldn't. Charlie would be too suspicious.

"Alright, thanks Carlisle. See you at home." Alice said before hanging up. Somehow, both Alice and I wanted to take these stupid bacteria away from Bella. She had suffered enough for one day. Once Alice hung up, she immediately called Edward. And, as usual, he was extremely worried.

"_Alice, what's wrong?_" Edward asked on the other side of the conversation. "_Is there something wrong with Bella?_" Of course he would ask that.

"Edward, she's sick. Carlisle wanted me to inform you that we're going to spend the night here." Alice informed.

"_I'm coming over right—_" He said but Alice interrupted him.

"Oh no you're not! You know Bella doesn't want you to check up on her." Why did Bella want to exclude Edward? Didn't he prove to her how much he wanted her back? Maybe he didn't prove his loyalty enough. "So, you stay home and we'll take care of her. Don't worry." Alice said before hanging up on Edward. He must be furious because of this. He only wanted to watch over Bella. But she refused to see him, for some apparent reason.

As we looked over Bella for the remainder of the night, she started breathing heavily. Not a good sign. I asked Bella to open her mouth again to take her temperature and took it. What I saw surprised me. Her temperature had raised one degree higher. Luckily, it was close to six o'clock in the morning. Charlie would be up in about an hour and Carlisle would come up and look her over.

But her temperature was worrying me.

"Alice, what do we do for an hour? Bella's temperature's rising." My voice contained every ounce of worry that I could offer. My soon-to-be daughter was getting sicker and Charlie wasn't even up yet.

"Maybe our body temperature can help her. Here." Alice said as she curled up beside Bella and wrapped her arms around her. "This might help."

"Good thinking." And so Alice kept her arms around Bella to try and cool her down. But it didn't seem to work. Our poor Bella was still sweating like mad. This worried me. But suddenly, a foul stench entered the room. The smell was repulsive and it smelled like… wet dog? How was that possible? The windows were closed and there was no one in here beside me, Alice and Bella. And there weren't any pets. It would tempt us too much to drain the blood of any pets. "Alice, do you smell that?" I asked as my nose tried to identify the scent but failed.

"Yeah. That scent was all over Bella when I came over. But… could it actually be… werewolves?" She asked worriedly. Werewolves were our only real enemies. The treaty made it clear about that.

"If it is, then they have returned. Carlisle explained to me how they disappeared the first time we left and went to Alaska to visit the Denali family." I said as my eyes lingered towards the window and was instantly shocked. A pair of dark eyes was staring straight at us from the darkness of the trees.

"I can't see our futures." Alice said, snapping me out of my reverie. Who was that man? My head turned to see my daughter's scared face.

"What do you mean?"

"And it's because of _him_!" Alice exclaimed as she pointed towards the window, still holding Bella in her arms. I turned my attention back to the window and saw that the man was gone. "I can't see werewolves! Stupid mutts…" She was furious. It was the first time in decades that Alice couldn't see her target and that made her extremely upset.

"It's alright. He won't get any closer to Bella."

"I'll make damn sure of that." Alice mumbled mostly to herself as she wrapped her arms again around Bella. We waited until Charlie was awake to leave the room. Charlie came in to check on Bella and found her sweating and breathing heavily.

"Bells, are you alright?" He asked from inside the room. We could hear their conversation easily from outside the house. Charlie placed his hand on her forehead and his face became worried. "Bella, you're boiling." He said. She just nodded feebly.

"Call… Alice…" She answered weakly. I turned to look at my daughter but she wasn't by my side. She was gone. She had probably already seen that Charlie would call her.

"Are you sure there's no one else?"

"Please…" She asked again. I guess Charlie wasn't going to let us into her life anytime soon. But, for her health, maybe he would make an exception.

"Alright… Alice?" Charlie asked as he called her. Alice certainly was a fast one if she could see that Charlie was actually going to call her.

"_Oh, hi Charlie. What's up?_" She asked on the other line. Man this hearing was good at times like these.

"Um… Bella's sick and she wanted me to call you. Could ya—" He didn't finish his sentence. Alice had already interrupted him.

"_I'll be right there. Carlisle could come along with me and check on her as well, if you'd like._"

"Um… Sure, why not? I've got to go to work. When will you be here?"

"_In about two minutes. I was just driving to see Bella today. I wanted to do some homework with her. We were going to start off early._" Alice said. Nice excuse. "_I'll inform Carlisle and he'll be here soon._"

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Charlie responded before hanging up. He looked back at his sick daughter and left the room. He didn't want to see her like this. But something was wrong. When Charlie left the room, he looked… distraught, to see Bella like this. What happened when we left…?

Minutes later, Alice pulled into the driveway; a worried face was plastered on her face. Although she already knew what was wrong with Bella, she could act really well. My daughter rang the doorbell and Charlie ushered her up the stairs and into Bella's room. Once they both entered the small space, Alice went to sit right beside Bella. "Oh my goodness! She's really sick!" She exclaimed as she placed a hand on Bella's forehead. "I'm glad Carlisle's coming over soon."

"Is he coming soon? 'Cause I've got to go to work." Charlie said hesitantly. He didn't want to leave his daughter with Alice, not after all of us left her in a horrible state of mind.

"He should be here in a few minutes. It won't be long before Bella's under good care." Alice said as she took the computer chair and sat beside Bella's bed, like any friend would.

And so, Charlie left to go to work and Alice stayed beside Bella the whole time. Carlisle came in shortly after and started examining my soon-to-be daughter. He was shocked to see Bella in such a state that it was heartbreaking to see my husband this way. After a few minutes of examining Bella, I climbed back in the room and waited for Carlisle to be finished.

"Well, it's definitely a case of the common flu. She just needs to rest and take it slow for the next few days. She should be strong enough to go to school on Monday but she needs medication and a lot of fluids, if she can hold it down." Carlisle explained.

"We'll help her. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind if we stayed with her to help while he's gone." I said while placing an arm around my husband's waist.

"He doesn't have to know." Alice said smugly. Of course she would say that. It's not surprising that she would say such a thing.

"Then here's the medicine you'll need. Hopefully, she can keep it down." Carlisle said as he handed a bottle of medicine to Alice. "Just give it to her every three hours for twenty four hours and she should be fine. I've got to go to the hospital but call me if there is any sort of change." Carlisle said before he kissed my cheek and left the room. We would do anything for Bella; even nurse her back to health.

"I see we have a job on our hands." Alice said as she tried to get Bella to take these medicines. I rushed downstairs and grabbed a glass of water to help Bella. Of course, she tried to keep the pills in her system but it was difficult. But then again, Bella's tough. She got through the nausea and the medicine would take effect shortly.

We stayed all day with our sick Bella and we helped her get through this. It wasn't hard, considering the fact that she was already part of the family.

**Alright, so what did you guys think?!?! REVIEW!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

13


	11. Ugly fight

**Alright guys, sorry it took so long but to juggle 4 things at once is hard. Anyways, don't kill me for this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 10

Ugly fight

**Bella's Point of View**

I'd been sick all weekend but, thanks to Esme and Alice, my immune system beat the tar out of that stupid cold and I was on my feat by Sunday night. But… no one could have healed my broken heart. No one could help me regain my status of friendship with Jacob.

Going to school on Monday just sucked. Alice came rushing at me right when I entered the parking lot. "Hey Bella." She chirped as she enveloped me in a strong hug.

"Hi Alice." My voice was completely lifeless, although it was obvious that the break-up with Jake was hard on me. There goes another person breaking my fragile heart. "Um… thanks for everything… you know, this weekend." Well, it was the best thank you I could muster at this point today.

"Oh come on, did you really think we were going to just do nothing? You were sick. We just had to help you." Alice explained with a smile plastered on her face.

"Could you… um… pass the message along to Esme as well? It was very generous what you two did. And also to Carlisle."

"There's no need to thank us Bella. We'd do anything for you." That made me smile slightly. So they _did _care about me. "Are you alright?"

"Um… yeah, totally. Just… didn't want to come to school today." I lied. Of course being happy wasn't on the top of my to-do list today. I've known Jake for years and never once did he hurt me this way. Why would he now?

"Bella, I know you. It's because of that Jacob Black isn't it? He doesn't deserve to be your friend in the first place. He's just and idiot who said all of those lies to you."

"Oh, kind of like when Edward supposedly lied to me and you left me heartbroken? You know, somehow I expected him to just leave me for someone better but you, the person who's supposed to be my best friend, just ups and leaves without a single word of goodbye. It hurt Alice, just like Edward hurt me, just like Jacob hurt me." I explained. She just flinched at my words, knowing they were true. "Face it; I'm just a person who gets hurt easily." And what that said, I left her standing there with those harsh words. Never in my entire life did I want to say those things to Alice Cullen but my heart hurt, and it didn't want to feel rejected once again.

Angela met me at my locker with the biggest smile on her face. But when she saw me, her smile was erased in an instant. "Bella, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly as she placed her hand on my arm reassuringly.

"Ang, you know my friend from La Push right?"

"Jacob Black? Yeah, what about him?" She asked, trying to figure out what I would say next.

"Um… he came over on Friday and just told me we couldn't be friends…" I said lifelessly while getting my books.

"What?! Did he give you a reason why he just dumped you like that?!" She asked angrily. She was upset about this already. Great… one more mistake.

"He just said he didn't want to hang around a selfish, inconsiderate, depressed girl all the time." My voice broke at that last part. It was hard to repeat everything all the time. And it just broke me to think that I was acting like that constantly for months.

"Bella, he's wrong. You are none of those things. And he is wrong in the head for thinking anything like that." Angela reassured me as we walked to class.

"Thanks Angela, but I doubt it's going to be that easy to get over this." And with that, we went to class and didn't say a word until break. Angela tried to cheer me up during the day but it was a challenge. Even her lame jokes and the story of her weekend with Ben couldn't cheer me up. I told her it was nothing to worry about but she still wouldn't listen to me.

Lunch came by in a rush. I really felt bad about saying all of those things to Alice and the only way to make it right was to apologize. Making my way over to their table, all five of them looked my way. Although, why Rosalie and Emmett were here was a complete mystery to me. Probably a visit.

"Yo Bella!" Emmett burst out and it made me smile slightly. It's just hard to believe he is this excited to see me. I mean, he should be slightly ticked that all I ever did since they came back. But he's just… Man, I will never understand him.

"Hey." My reply was weak and his smile was erased in an instant. My gaze turned towards Alice and she was looking straight at me, although she probably knew the reason that I came here. "Look Alice, about this morning, I just—"

"It's alright Bella. I understand." She said with a sympathetic smile.

"I didn't have to take my anger out on you. I'm really sorry." That was the best apology that could be mustered at this time. But she just smiled at me, like nothing happened.

"Bella, I understand. You're going through a lot. Just don't worry about it." Alice reassured me as she lay back in the rusty cafeteria chair. Man, this pixie was a really good friend, even though she did leave. Why was I always going back on this subject?! It was the past. They made their choice. It was for the best.

A smile came onto my face and my eyes gazed on her and the rest of them at the table. "Thanks Alice. I'll see you around." But as I turned around, something collided with my face. And it was hard. My eyes closed and some others things collided into me. It was food. Some of them were drinks and some were cans. The cans sliced into my skin and my face hurt. Damn… why does it have to be this way? I didn't do anything to these people. Suddenly, there was laughing. Not only from the kids in the cafeteria but also from… Rosalie?! I knew she hated me but, to laugh at me when this happened? It hurt. This wasn't new. Bullying has become a part of my life now. It's no shock that it continues when the Cullens return.

"Bella! Are you alright?!" Edward asked from right beside me. I must look hideous at the moment.

"Um… yeah. I'm just going to go clean up." I mentioned, placing my tray of food on the Cullen table and walked towards the bathroom. Once entered, my body turned straight for the counter and what my eyes saw disturbed me. There were juice stains everywhere on my shirt and in my face. Small cuts were forming on my cheeks and forehead where the metal cans hit my face. That was going to hurt later on…

"Bella, are you alright? I'm sorry. I didn't see it coming. All Edward heard was smirking. He didn't think it was going to end like this. He wanted to apologize as well." Alice rushed in with all of this. She started helping me take the stains out but it didn't seem to help.

"Alice, you don't need to apologize for anything. It's been happening for a while now." I mentioned while taking the fries out of my hair.

"How long Bella?"

"Since you guys left. A few days after, Mike started making fun of me and then, everyone joined in." She gasped at what I said. "Don't worry Alice. I'm used to it. I can take it." And then, she did the unexpected and hugged me. I would have figured that she wouldn't want to touch me because my clothes and hair were a complete mess and had plenty of juice and food all over it but she did anyways. "Alice, you're going to get your designer clothes all juiced up. Look at me, I'm a mess."

"Bella, I don't care. I'm so sorry for leaving you like this. Edward would have never made us leave if he knew what he was leaving behind. He figured that you were going to be safe." Alice babbled on. It made me chuckle.

"Alice, how many times am I going to have to say this? I don't blame you guys. I still can't forgive him but you know that I forgive you guys." My voice held only the truth as we separated and it was obvious that if Alice could cry at the moment, she would be gushing out water works. Man, that wasn't my intention…

"And about Rosalie back there, she usually—" She started but my finger interrupted her.

"Alice, I know how Rosalie is. It doesn't matter. She can say or do whatever she wants." Alice just looked at me and shook her head. "What?"

"Bella, you're so selfless. You don't even care that others were laughing at you." Alice explained. I got used to the teasing. It's been happening for a while now so why should it bother me now?

"What's the point of being upset? It's been happening for a while." I mentioned while trying to take the food and drinks out of my hair but it was a hopeless battle. Maybe it would be better to go home. My other classes weren't that important. And besides, my future was still very distant. I didn't know what to be in the future. Taking a thirteenth year wouldn't be that bad. Angela would probably take my notes for me. What am I thinking?! I've never skipped before, why start now? Thinking like that was stupid. "Alright, my hair won't cooperate. I'll just go to class like this."

"You want me to help?" Alice asked happily. I rolled my eyes at her. Of course she would ask that. Anything to give me a make over, even at school. But now, she just cut a piece of paper towel and placed it under the faucet. Once the paper towel was wet, she placed it on my now-bleeding cuts and scrapes.

"Thanks but I'll just deal with my clothes and hair when I get home." Her eyes went from happy to sad in an instant. My sigh made her lip quiver but she didn't stop dabbing my cuts, trying to make the bleeding stop. "But you can give me a makeover some time this week. Alright?" And with that said, she squeaked in happiness and started bouncing up and down.

"Thanks Bella!" She squealed.

"Doesn't it make you uncomfortable to be around me when I'm bleeding? Remember my party?" I asked and she flinched. Alice never liked it when someone brought up that dreaded birthday party all those months ago. Back then, she couldn't even be in the same room as me when my blood was involved. And now, here she was, cleaning my wounds like she wasn't a vampire.

"It's fine. Slightly uncomfortable but I can deal with it." She said as she finished dabbing my cuts.

"Well, I'm not going to make you uncomfortable. You should go to class." And with that, she chuckled.

"Bella, I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you're implying. You're my friend. I won't hurt you." She said as she hugged me and dragged me out of the bathroom and off to class. Now, my mind finally registered everything. She didn't want to leave Forks all those months ago, she just had to. She was forced to disappear like that, all because of Edward's decision. She really was my friend.

The day went by slowly and painfully. My presumptions were right. There were a lot of stares in class and some murmuring around my desk, but nothing more. Edward tried to apologize at the break but I just told him that it was fine and that no harm was done. Angela came and apologized also for what happened at the lunch table. Now, why she was apologizing was a complete mystery but, since my clothes were all dirty, all I did was smile at her and thanked her.

Running out of the school as fast as my legs could run after the last bell, Alice came over to my truck and told me she would stop by today around five to give me that makeover I had promised her in the bathroom—man, should have kept my big mouth shut about that—but there was no point in arguing so my answer was short and simple. "Fine Alice. I'll see you soon." And with that, Alice pranced off towards Edward's silver Volvo and I got into my car and drove home.

In at least ten minutes, the Swan residence was in sight and I pulled my old truck into the driveway. Shutting off the engine, grabbing my bag and running to the house, my mind first registered that I needed a shower, like _now_. So, once the front door was unlocked, my legs ran upstairs and went straight for my bedroom to get some new clothes. Next stop was the bathroom for a well deserved shower. The hot water on my skin felt extremely good. It helped me forget how bullying changed me somehow. I was stronger, mentally. My mind had made a strong wall all around my heart, a wall that was hard to break. Alice had found a way around it but Edward wouldn't. Now that Jacob isn't my friend anymore, that wall was stronger than ever.

If I broke down, it wouldn't be because of my wall. It would be because of my weakness. Letting people into my life this easily was my weakness.

After my short shower, I walked into my room and was encountered with a piece of paper on my laptop. It was the latest email Renée had sent me, asking me to come to Jacksonville for March Break, which was in two days. Today was Friday. Man, how could I forget about that? At first, my answer was no but there was no courage left in me to reply to it just now. She had just sent it to me yesterday.

Just as my hand reached the paper, the doorbell rang. Checking my watch, it read four o'clock. Huh… Alice is early. "Coming!" I screamed while running down the stairs and opening the door, only to find someone unexpected. "Jake…" My voice cracked when my eyes spotted him.

Jacob stood there, still shirtless and in one of his grey shorts, just looking at me like a few days ago. "Bella. Can I talk to you?" He asked in his husky voice, his dark eyes boring into my scared chocolate brown.

"Um… sure Jacob…"

"Come take a walk with me." He said as he walked a few steps back. My broken heart was now pounding so hard it was difficult to breathe. That's exactly what Edward said before leaving me in the woods. Could my heart take another rejection like that?

"Um… alright." Alright, I guess it can.

We walked in silence until the house was out of sight. Oh no… this couldn't end well. Crossing my arms, I waited for the final blow to my broken heart. He turned to face me and sighed. "Bella, I want to apologize to you. The way I acted was… just… There are no words to describe how horrible I was!" Jacob said as he placed his hands on my upper arms. I shrugged them off. This couldn't happen right now. It can't be that easy to forgive him for what he said.

"But Jake, you said the exact same thing as Edward did. And what you said hurt me, badly. You destroyed my heart after all those months of healing it." My heart hurt even worse with all the words spoken out loud.

"I know, and I'm absolutely sorry. I broke my promise. And that wasn't my intention."

"Wait, what promise?" But after that came out of my mouth, I regretted asking it. It was what Jake told me in his garage. "Oh… That promise."

"Yeah… I wish I could tell you. But… I can't. You know, it'd be so much easier if you knew…" He kept mumbling as he ran his fingers in his extremely short hair.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Bells, do you—"

"_Don't_ call me that, not after what you said to me on Friday." I warned him as he looked at me apologetically.

"Alright, I deserve that. Bella, do you remember that story I told you the first day you came to La Push with your friends? You know, we sat on the log and…" He stopped right there.

"Yeah, I remember." It took a little digging into my memories but I remembered. "The story about the Cold Ones."

"Is that all you remember?" Um… now that he mentioned it, it wasn't the only thing that popped into my mind. Jacob had mentioned many things that day that made me think. He told me that the Cullens were called 'the Cold Ones' but he also mentioned something about wolves, that Quileutes were descendants from wolves.

"Yeah, you said something about you guys being descendants from wolves. But Jacob, what does it have to do with our situation right now?" I asked him while shaking my head in complete confusion. What was this leading to?

"Everything! Alright, now think about all the myths and legends you think aren't real." Jacob said as he pleaded with his eyes. He wanted me to think, hard. So, my mind went through all the myths that I knew. There was Superman, vampires, ghosts, shape shifters, were… I couldn't continue.

My gasp made him smile. "Werewolves." Could it be that obvious to figure Jacob Black out?

"Bella! You just figured it out! I'm so proud of you!" He said as he ran up to me and hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe properly.

"Jacob… can't breathe…" And he let me go without any problems. His smile was the best thing about his situation right now. "Jake, you're not a werewolf. You can't be."

"But—" He started saying but stopped abruptly and looked past me.

"Bella!" A high-pitched voice said from behind me.

"Alice?" What was Alice doing here? And how did she know that we were here? "What are you doing here?" I asked while she came towards us with a worried look.

"I came to your house a little earlier but you weren't there so I decided to look around. Hello Jacob Black." She said as she eyed Jacob carefully, like she knew something was wrong. "Bella, I think we should get back to the house. There's supposed to be a big storm tonight. We wouldn't want to get caught in the rain, now would we?"

"Alice, what's—"

"She can stay here if she wants to, bloodsucker." Jacob snarled at Alice before she started dragging me away. What was going on? And what did Jacob just call Alice?

"Oh yeah? And who's going to stop me, mutt? She's not going to get anywhere near you." Alice said as she stepped towards Jake angrily. This was going to end badly, I could just feel it.

"_Don't_ get me upset." Jacob warned her as he started to tremble violently. What was _wrong_ with him?! He never acted this way in front of anyone. Why the sudden change? It couldn't be because of Alice… She'd done nothing wrong.

"Guys, don't fight." I pleaded but even my own voice couldn't break the awful glaring moment. They were almost at each other's throats.

"You hurt her once; I'm not going to let you do it again." Alice said menacingly before walking towards me and grabbing my elbow softly but urgently. Something was troubling her but I couldn't figure out what it was.

Suddenly, a hot hand grabs my right arm and yanks me out of Alice's grip. "She can stay if she wants." Jacob said with venom clearly recognizable in his husky voice. He pulled me closer to his extremely warm chest and my body started shaking uncontrollably, but it wasn't because of me. It was because of Jacob.

"Jake, stop!" My shout hadn't even affected him. His stare was focused on the vampire in front of me.

"Jacob Black, let go of her before you lose control." Alice said as she yanked me out of his arms forcefully and pushed Jacob backwards. But something changed in the atmosphere. A deep roar was heard from behind me, followed by a ripping sound and a deep snarl. I turned my head to see what had happened in the last few seconds and gasped.

A large russet wolf with dark black eyes was snarling at Alice and me; spit gushing out of his mouth. But this didn't look like a wolf. No, it was taller than a person and obviously larger than a horse. Oh my god… Jacob _was_ a werewolf! He was telling the truth. Obviously, something had changed him.

The werewolf snarled once more and prepared to pounce. I ripped myself out of Alice's strong arms and extended my arms. "Jake, stop!" I warned him but he jumped in the air, claws extended, and extended his paw to attack me. _This is it. He's really going to kill me._ My thoughts kept going over the fact that Jacob had turned into a werewolf right in front of me and was now ready to cut me in half just to get to Alice Cullen.

Closing my eyes, I waited for the impact of Jacob's long claws on my skin, but it never came. Someone pushed me out of the way and my body hit the hard forest floor before any kind of pain came my way. The fall hurt but it wasn't as bad as what I saw when my eyes opened. The scene in front of me was so devastating that there were no words to describe it.

"ALICE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Alice's normally perfect figure was now sliced from her cheekbone to her hips. Her eyes closed unwillingly as she fell to the floor, unconscious and maybe even… No! That wasn't even a possibility. Alice couldn't be dead.

I forcefully lifted myself off the ground and ran to her lifeless body. "Alice! Come on! Wake up!" I screamed at her. Turning her over, my eyes looked at the damage and it was horrifying. Her wound was extremely deep; the claws had cut into her marble skin and had gone deeply inside her cheek, neck, chest _and_ stomach. She had just saved my life but risking her own.

Looking over to the monster who _used_ to be my friend, I could see the sadness in his dark eyes.

"How could you Jake?" I was crying now while clinging to Alice's body. She couldn't be dead. Right now, tears were being shed not just because of what Jacob did but I cried for Alice, cried for the Cullens, cried for Edward. They wouldn't accept me now, not after what just happened. This was all my fault…

"Bella." A velvety voice asked from beside me. The tears stopped as my tear-stained face looked at Edward. He looked at the russet werewolf with daggers. Edward extended his arms so he could take Alice into his grasp and I willingly gave her to him. My friend… No, better yet my sister was probably going to die because of my ex-best friend. How could I have let this happen? "She's badly hurt. I'm going to take her to Carlisle."

"How did you get here?" I asked shakily as we both got up, Edward holding Alice firmly in his arms and carrying her bridal style, just like he did with me so many times in the past.

"Alice told me to wait at your house if anything went wrong. She didn't like not seeing you in her visions and wanted back-up." Suddenly, he looked at Jacob, who now looked horror-struck. Wow… the russet wolf looked sorry for once. "The treaty's broken." Edward said before running humanly out of the woods with me behind him. Never again would I trust Jacob Black.

Once we arrived at his Volvo, he delicately placed Alice in the back seat and hoped in the front seat. I couldn't stay in the same car as Alice, not after what I did to her. "Is she going to be alright?" My frail voice asked as she turned on the engine.

"I… I don't know." It was the first time Edward was uncertain about something. That just meant that things weren't looking good.

"I'll take my truck. Meet you at the house." And with that, my legs ran as fast as they could to my truck and once inside, I got my truck out of the driveway and slammed my foot on the gas pedal, pushing my truck as fast as it could go. How could Jacob have done that? To someone that I cared for deeply, that was almost like my own family?

The tears began pouring but who cared at the moment? All that was right was getting Alice to Carlisle so he could help her.

After many tears and hitting the steering wheel in frustration for minutes, I drove into the Cullen driveway and rushed out of my car, running full speed into the large house. Everyone was around the couch, looking down to what I presumed was Alice's mangled body. And it was my fault.

Edward was at the end of the couch, looking distraught. Jasper was holding Alice's frail hand, looking like he could cry for his beloved. Carlisle was looking at the damage and the rest of the family was behind the couch, looking at their sister and daughter. Rosalie's head whipped up and looked at me, sending murderous daggers from her eyes. "Well, if it isn't you! Why am I not surprised that you're behind this?" Rosalie asked sarcastically and furiously as she approached me.

"Is she alright?" My voice was hitched with worry as my eyes tried to peek through the crowd around Alice. If my best friend died because of me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

"The wound is very deep and might take a while to heal. There's only one way that she could—" Carlisle started saying but was interrupted by Edward's shout.

"No! That would go against what we've been working on for decades!" Edward screamed at his father.

"There's no other choice!" Carlisle screamed back in fright and concern.

"What? What is it?"

"The healing process could take weeks if we don't do anything and it could be very painful." Carlisle explained before closing his eyes. "The only way she can recover in the next few hours is to drink human blood."

**Alright guys, I know you probably hate me now for doing that to Alice and to leave you like that but it's for the best. Review fast and a lot and you will get a lot more for the next chapter!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

16


	12. Anger

**Alright guys, so you read the chapter from before… It was rough, I have to agree. Now, this chapter pretty much just explains Rosalie's anger towards Bella. So, read away people and REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 11

Anger

**Bella's Point of View**

"Perfect! Now, this human is changing our eating habits! What's next? She's going to get us to kill each other?!" Rosalie asked angrily as she towered over me. It's not like she wasn't right. Because of what happened out there, Alice has to give up everything that she worked for just to survive. Everything that they've worked for and fought against, it's going to be destroyed because of my idiotic mistake. If I hadn't gone into the woods with Jacob, nothing would have happened to anyone.

"Rosalie, stop it." Esme warned from the couch, her eyes still glued on her daughter's lifeless body. I couldn't even start to comprehend how Esme must be feeling right now. Watching her own family in pain like this… it must be unbearable.

"No! She's destroying us, one by one." Rosalie snarled before grabbing my collar and lifting me in the air. The fabric of my T-Shirt was cutting into my neck and cutting off my circulation, but she didn't care. "If you hadn't made your way into our lives, none of this would have happened to any of us, you ungrateful, selfish, monstrous weakling… If you ever try and approach my family again, you won't live to see the next day." She warned as she started cutting off more of my air supply. Edward wasn't even defending me. That just proved that everything Rosalie said was true. They never cared and they never will. How dumb was I to actually think that they could have accepted me. "I'm surprised Edward even let you live. He should have killed you that day in Biology. He would have saved us a lot of problems." She said before releasing her grip on my collar, forcing me to face gravity and hit the floor hard. "It would be way easier if you just died…"

"Rosalie!" Esme said as my coughing fits started, trying to get some air back into my system. "That's enough!" She warned as she approached us, obvious anger showing on her perfect face. How could I have ruined everything in such a short time? Maybe there could be some way to help the situation but... OH!

"Carlisle, you said Alice needed human blood, right?"

"Yes. If she doesn't, her scars won't heal fast enough. There could be some serious side effects to this little mishap. How did it happen anyways?" Carlisle asked Edward with concern, obviously in doctor mode right now.

"Jacob Black was going to attack Bella and Alice stepped in, trying to save her." He explained saddened. Everyone looked at me; some faces filled with concern, some anger, and others sincerity.

"If she needs blood, I'll give her mine." I offered, their faces still resting on my body on the floor, crushed by Rosalie's hurtful words.

"Bella, we'll—"

"If it's for Alice, I frankly don't care what you take from me. If she can get better because of my blood, then I'll give. I don't care what happens." I explained rationally but everyone seemed to acknowledge the fact that Alice _needed_ blood. There were no buts included in this conversation.

But apparently, someone had to rebuttal. "No way! I won't let my sister drink this filthy human's blood! It's because of _her_ that she's like this! You're not getting anywhere near her." Rosalie snarled before grabbing my collar again, but my feet stayed on the floor, unmoving. This blond vampire didn't scare me, but she did make me feel inferior, which wasn't hard to do now.

"Rosalie, stop!" I would have figured Carlisle, Esme or even Edward would have said something at this point, but this time, it was Emmett. "You're way out of line here. Bella's trying to help."

"Well, she didn't help Alice, did she?"

"Rose." Emmett warned and she immediately stopped for now, letting go of my shirt.

"Fine, do whatever you want but I won't stay and watch this monster hurt my sister even more." Rosalie said before stomping out of the house, leaving me standing there, disgusted by myself. I was a monster; there was no mistaking that fact. Alice wouldn't be hurt right now if my emotions hadn't gotten the better of me and let Alice comfort me. But I would make this right, no matter what. Walking over to the kitchen and sitting down, my eyes found Carlisle.

"Take as much as you need. But leave me enough to drive. I'll be out of your hair soon enough." I mumbled while rolling my sleeve until my elbow was showing. Everyone just looked at me concerned.

"Bella, you don't—" Carlisle started saying but I raised my hand to silence him.

"Just do it." My voice was barely over a whisper but going higher than that wasn't needed in this house. Carlisle looked at me worriedly, sighed and ran upstairs, probably to get his medicine bag. In a few seconds, he was back downstairs with a black bag and a large plastic cup in his pale hands.

"You might want to hold your breath, knowing your sensitivity to blood." Nodding my head, he took out a syringe and a couple of vials and placed them beside me. Looking away and sucking a large amount of air, he inserted the needle—which hurt quite a lot—and took blood from my arm.

It must have been a few minutes that Carlisle was taking my blood but after a while, dizziness enveloped me. How much was he taking? I placed my free hand on my forehead and tried to stop the spinning, which didn't go as planned. "It won't be long Bella. It's almost done." Carlisle informed me as he took one last vial of blood. "There. It's all taken care of. The dizziness should pass in the next few minutes. We'll give Alice the blood and she should be fine in the next twenty-four hours." Carlisle explained before leaving the kitchen and walking towards the others, the plastic cup filled with my blood in his hands.

Going around the couch, he knelt down and raised the cup to Alice's lips. Jasper lifted Alice's fragile head softly and surprisingly, she started drinking it willingly. A few seconds later, I sat up and didn't feel dizzy. The tears started falling unwillingly as I walked over to the door.

"Bella…" Esme started saying before my hand reached the door handle.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry for being such a burden. I'll do what Rosalie says. You won't hear from me and I won't get near any of you again," were my final words before opening the door and walking out, crying my tired eyes out. To think, everything went wrong all at once… I never wanted to cause anyone any difficulties but apparently, that was an understatement. Rosalie was right. Barging into their lives was probably the biggest mistake I have ever made.

Driving out of the Cullens's driveway, the tears fell unwillingly. But there was no reason to cry. Carlisle had said that I was fine to drive and that Alice would get better. That was the most important thing right now. She would get better with my blood in her system.

Some part of me felt the need to escape, which is what I intended to do. But where to go? My family had been reduced now because Gran died but… Wait a minute! Renée! I had completely forgotten about her email! That's it! This March Break—if Renée still wanted me there—the plan would be to go to Jacksonville. And with that thought in mind, my truck's speed increased and I arrived home in less than ten minutes.

Once inside the kitchen, shaky phone in hand, my fingers couldn't dial Renée's number fast enough. Luckily, my mother picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello?" Her sweet and happy voice asked. It was good to hear her voice again.

"Mom? It's Bella. I was wondering if your offer for March Break was still standing."

**Rosalie's Point of View**

Too much anger was never good for me, which is why I went hunting, to try and remove all of my anger towards that idiotic human Edward loves so much. Alice's sliced up figure kept popping into my head every time my teeth sunk into a deer's flesh, and that just made my anger surface once more. Damn that human for giving my family so much pain! I have never seen Jasper suffer so much. He actually thought that Alice was going to die. Frankly, I just don't know what will happen now.

A few hours later, it was sunset so I ran back home to find the house had returned to normal. Alice wasn't on the couch anymore—probably in Jasper's room where he can stay with her privately—and everyone was dispersed everywhere in the living room. Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the kitchen table, Emmett was watching some random reality TV show and Edward was probably sulking upstairs in his room.

And there was no Bella in sight. Yes!

"Hey guys." I said, pretending like Bella hadn't just ruined all of our lives, while walking towards the couch but was stopped by Esme's angered look. "What?"

"Never, in my entire existence, have I been more disappointed in you, Rosalie Hale." She said coldly, her golden eyes showing off her disappointment towards me. "Bella did nothing wrong." She finished off. Esme, the mother who always supported us in any way possible, showed off her disappointment towards me by turning around and walking away.

"Oh come on, you expect me to believe that Alice's mangled body upstairs is _nothing wrong_?!" My voice raised but Esme didn't seem to care. She was too upset to think of anything.

She spun around, faced me and stopped me dead in my tracks. She was furious. "Bella was trying to protect Alice and Alice protected Bella. If Alice hadn't stopped that werewolf from attacking, Bella would probably be dead and so would Alice. So we should be grateful for both of them, not resent them constantly." She stated coldly and sympathetically, not for me but for Bella, for that pathetic monster that almost put Alice on her death bed. For that, I would never, ever forgive her.

"She—"

"Edward is upstairs, trying to find a way to find Bella. She's no where to be seen. She just up and left." Carlisle explained. _Good riddance._ I thought smugly, knowing that Bella left because of the things my anger had told her.

Suddenly, someone had their hand around my neck and threw me across the room, right into the wall, which crumpled behind me. Looking up, I saw Edward snarling at me angrily. Emmett stood beside him, not even protecting me. He was taking Edward's side with this?!

"Bella left the house saying we wouldn't hear from her and that she wouldn't get near any of us again, all because of you! You dared to open your big self-centered mouth and she believed every word that came out! And now, you're thinking smugly?! How dare you Rosalie?!" Edward growled and tried to pounce on me but Emmett and Carlisle held him back.

"You know it's true. She destroyed this family," was my honest reply while getting up and whipping the dust off of my clothes and hair.

"Rose, enough." Emmett replied. "Bella helped this family. She made Edward feel better. Now, she's gone somewhere and we don't know where she is. And what you said Rosalie, wasn't cool." Usually, Emmett was on my side for these arguments. Now that he wasn't, it crushed me.

I just walked up the stairs and went straight for my room. If tears could fall from my eyes, they would probably be falling by now. Maybe it was true. Crossing that line with Bella might have been wrong but could you blame me? The girl can conceive and I can't! Sure, jealousy wasn't the way to go but… could it be that easy to forgive and forget?

But where could Bella have gone to? Didn't anyone talk to Charlie? Or even her mom? Maybe she went somewhere that no one would think of… But where?

Carlisle said that Alice would be waking up in about three hours, which gave us plenty of time to look into the future and see where Bella was. I wouldn't do this for myself, but it would be for the rest of my family. They're happier when she's in the picture…

**Alright, sorry for the short chapter but trust me on this one (and I know I've said this in the past but this one is true), the next chapter will include pretty much everything, even a certain woman… REVIEW!!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

9


	13. Crash

**Alright guys so I have gotten a lot of reviews from all of you, which is EXCELLENT!! Almost at the 50 mark and I am very happy about it. Thank you!!! And some people have given me suggestions for this story, which I WILL be incorporating into this story later on. So read on and review please!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 12

Crash

**Alice's Point of View**

Growling, shouting, slicing, darkness… That's all I remember. It was painful but the pain stopped after a while. Pain was replaced by numbness, and numbness was replaced by darkness. But in that darkness, there was light. A red light so seductive that the monster inside me wanted to approach it and observe what it was. Once reaching the red light, I found out that it was blood, the most tempting blood there ever was. There was a fountain of it, just there in front of me.

Greedily, I went over to the fountain and drank. Something was wrong. This wasn't animal blood… it was human. What was it doing here?! And why did I suddenly want it? All those years of drinking animal's blood just went to waste. But something didn't feel right. This wasn't reality, not that I knew of. There had to be some way to escape this. Maybe it was like a dream, you just had to wake up and it would be all over.

So, opening my eyes slowly and slightly painfully, my eyes caught a beautifully pale face with golden eyes looking at me. Jasper, my one true love, was looking at me with such worry and concern it broke my silent heart. "Jasper…" My normally high pitched voice was weak. Why was it like that?

"Oh Alice! Thank god you're alright!" Jasper said as his arms locked around me and he started kissing my neck, like it had been days since he'd last saw me. What was going on?

Going over the events that happened recently—well, the ones my mind could remember—I remembered a few things. Bella was in the woods with Jacob Black and then… OH! He went to attack her and slashed me instead. "How's Bella?" I asked, trying to sit up but Jasper helped me.

Everyone was standing in my room, looking at us; my sisters, brothers and parents, all looking sad. No one answered my question. "Um…" Edward started but couldn't finish. My eyes went to Jasper and he was looking at my clothes. Following his gaze, I found that my expensive and designer clothes were sliced up pretty badly. Three claw marks cut across my ensemble, ruining it completely. A low growl escaped my lips.

"I will kill that mutt! He just ruined my designer outfit! This can't be fixed!" I yelled angrily but everyone just started laughing. "It's not funny guys…" But with that said, they just laughed harder. That made me pout… My family was laughing at me for no absolute reason. The only one that didn't laugh was Rose. She didn't look very happy, more like disappointed in herself.

"Sorry Alice. But it's just something we expected you to say when you woke up." Edward said after he stopped laughing, which just made me cross my arms around my chest. Jasper's arms around me were the only things comforting me right now.

"We're happy you're alright dear." Esme said sincerely, which made me smile. Looking around the room, the one person that I thought would be here wasn't.

"Where's Bella?"

"She… we don't know." Emmett answered sadly, looking back at his wife.

"What do you mean, you don't know?! Is she alright?!" My voice became so worried that everyone's faces saddened even more. What happened after that mutt attacked me?

"Um… more or less." Edward said, pain obvious in his features. Ok, now he was worrying me.

"What happened?" I asked coldly while standing up and walking over towards my family.

"Ask your sister." Carlisle said softly as he looked at Rosalie, who still didn't look at me.

Suddenly, a vision hit me, hard. _Bella was sitting on a swing set, looking at the ground sadly. A woman with bright light red hair approached her and sat down on the swing next to hers. "Baby, you look sad. What's the matter?" Renée asked while trying to look into her daughter's eyes._

"_I messed up everything." Bella's voice was so sad._

"_What are you talking about? Didn't you want to come to Jacksonville and enjoy the sun?"_

"_It's not because of that. I came here to try and avoid something but it seems to be following me." Bella said as she looked away, obviously trying to hide her teary eyes from her mother. _

"_In your nightmares?" Her mom asked as she placed an arm around Bella's fragile shoulders. Bella looked paler than usual, and her dark bags under her eyes didn't help her features either. She needed sleep. _

"_Yeah… I don't know what to do Mom. I don't want to ruin your March Break…" _

"_Honey, you're not ruining anything! Phil and I are ecstatic that you came! The last time I saw you, you were in a hospital bed with your leg in a cast. I'm glad you came." Renée said as she tried to hug her daughter tightly, but it was difficult because of the swings._

"_My friend got hurt, and it's all because of me. I thought I could run from that but…" Bella didn't even get to finish. She just started crying and then, the vision ended._

As my eyes shifted back to normal, they went straight to Rosalie, murderous daggers shooting at her. "Rosalie, why did I just see Bella in _Jacksonville_, crying her eyes out?!" I asked angrily and furiously while approaching her slowly.

"I… I might have said some things to her… And I guess she just… ran away." Rosalie started but my hand was already at her throat, anger radiating off of me.

"What did you tell her?!"

"I… I told her to stay away from us!" But she didn't say anymore. She wouldn't even try to remove my hand from around her neck, squeezing slightly.

"Is that everything?!" But she didn't speak. "Rosalie! Is that everything?!" My voice rose but no one stopped me.

"She told her that it was Bella's fault you got hurt." Edward answered for her.

"She also said that it would have been easier if Edward had killed Bella in the past, that it would have saved us many problems." Jasper replied, slightly above a whisper. My grip tightened on Rosalie's neck but she didn't care. I wouldn't kill her, even though right now my mind told me to hurt her like she hurt her.

"How dare you tell her that?! It was my choice if I wanted to protect her! You had no right to say that!" My anger just spilled into yelling and shouting. "No wonder Bella was crying in my vision. You hurt her physically and mentally!"

"I—"

"No, you listen to me Rosalie. If you ever try and say something like that to her or _anyone_ again, you'll have to deal with me. Got it?" I asked as my hand loosened its grip around her neck and she looked at me apologetically before leaving my room sadly.

"We already yelled at her. She feels horrid about this." Esme answered softly.

"She should be… I mean, why would she say that? Bella tried to protect _me_! I couldn't just stand there and do nothing! She was going to get killed." Jasper was beside me in a flash, kissing my hair sympathetically as I dry sobbed.

"I know. And we don't blame you. But Rosalie blamed Bella because she thought that she caused all of our grief. Bella was generous enough to give you some of her blood." So that's what the seductive red light was. It was Bella's blood. I drank Bella's blood… Oh god!

"She… she gave me her blood…? So I would get better?" Everyone nodded in agreement. This was just… unethical. Why would she do that just to help me?

"She didn't want to see you suffer for days." Edward responded to my thoughts. There was no point doubting that Bella was selfless. She cared more about others than anyone I've ever met. And she didn't want me to suffer. And I didn't, thanks to her blood.

"I… I need to talk to her." Trying to make my way towards the door, Jasper didn't let go of me. He held me in place. "Jasper, I need to get this all settled."

"I know, love. But you might want to get changed first." He added with a chuckle. Yeah, that might be a good idea…

"We'll leave you two alone." Esme said as she dragged everyone out of the room, leaving us a little bit of privacy. Closing my eyes, Jasper filled the room with a calm wave.

"Thanks honey." I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. This is why we fell in love. We both fit like ying and yang.

"I'm so glad you're alright Alice. We've been waiting for hours for your awakening." My lover said as he kissed my spiky hair. His arms unwound themselves around me and I was able to get dressed. Soon afterwards, we went downstairs and I took Carlisle's Mercedes and drove towards Bella's house. If Charlie could give me Renée's number, then it would be simpler to call Bella than to buy tickets to go to Jacksonville.

It took around five minutes to drive up there, considering the speed I was going. But once there, my eyes spotted Bella's red truck was gone and Charlie's cruiser was the only car in the driveway. Getting out of the Mercedes and walking over to the door, I started to get worried. What if Charlie would be angry with me because of Bella's sudden departure? It wouldn't be very surprising.

Knocking on the door, it didn't take long for Charlie to answer the door and give me a stern look. "What are _you_ doing here?!" He asked angrily.

"Charlie, I can explain—" I tried to say but he interrupted me with his angry comments.

"Oh yeah? You can explain how my daughter just decided to up and leave?! I'd sure love to hear that!" He answered furiously, towering over me.

"My sister said some awful things to Bella and she believed her. There was an encounter with Jacob Black and it didn't end up well. Bella believed that she was the one that caused the whole fight and decided it was best to leave while I recovered." Which was the truth considering the fact that I probably missed most of the fight between my sister and Bella.

"Ever since you guys moved back, Bella's been in a bigger mess than before. You have no idea what you guys did to her." He said, less angry than before.

"I know Charlie, but I'd like to make things right. Would it be possible to contact Bella through Renée's number? I'd really like to explain things to Bella. You know, make things better, hopefully." I explained sincerely. Charlie eyes me carefully, sighed and let me inside. Charlie knew how much Bella meant to me, both in friendship and sisterhood. He led me to the phone and began writing something down on a piece of paper before handing it to me seconds later. "Thank you Charlie."

"Don't you dare hurt her." Charlie warned before walking away and sitting on the couch watching the flat screen TV. As I began dialling the number, some things ran through my mind. How would she react? And would she be upset if it just so happens that the girl who is supposed to be unconscious calls her asking her to come home? Maybe. But it was worth the shot.

Renée picked up after three rings. "_Hello?_" She asked happily.

"Mrs. Dwyer, this is Alice Cullen, one of Bella's friends. Would it be possible if I could speak to her?" Hopefully she would say yes. I didn't even consider looking into the future and see if Bella was there or not.

"_Um… let me see if she's in. BELLA!_" Renée said before putting it on mute, probably so that I couldn't hear the conversation. Bella would probably be afraid of speaking to me, especially after what my sister did to her. A few minutes later, Renée released the mute button and my overly sensitive hearing heard her loud and clear. "_Um… I'm afraid she's not in right now. May I take a message?_" She asked nicely, although some part of me knew Bella was home and didn't want to speak to me. Damn Rosalie… She certainly made a mess of everything, that's for sure.

"Um… could you tell her that Alice called and to tell her to call me back on my cell phone? She has the number." I responded disappointingly, a frown descending on my face.

"_Of course. I'll be sure to give her that message._" She replied before hanging up. This broke my heart. Bella didn't want to talk to me. She was listening to Rosalie. Personally, this was the last straw. If killing Rosalie was what it took, then I would do it. Placing the phone back on the charger, Charlie came back in the room.

"Was she there?"

"Um… no. I'll try later. Mind if I keep this with me?" I asked while showing him the piece of paper with the number on it.

"Um… sure. Just don't forget that if you hurt her again, I'll personally make sure that you won't be able to go anywhere in this town!" He warned, pointing at me. Of course he could do that. He was the Chief of Police.

"Trust me Charlie; we don't intend on hurting Bella any longer." I said before leaving the house and heading home, extremely disappointed in myself. How could Rosalie make so much damage in only a few hours? Now, I guess it was just a matter of time before Bella and I could talk…

**Bella's Point of View**

One week. It had been one week since Alice called the house, but I was too terrified to even pick up the phone. And it's been one week since I've been in Jacksonville. Today was the day that Charlie was coming to pick me up at the airport. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too mad at me.

While the plane was in the air, my mind went over my coward attitude during March Break. It was stupid of me to refuse to talk to Alice. What if she was ok? Would she forgive me for hurting her? Hopefully. But some part of me thought better than to call her back. And how did she get Renée's number? Maybe in the phonebook, or she went to Charlie's for the number. No matter. It didn't matter, really.

I was following Rosalie's warning. She didn't want me anywhere near the Cullens, which was the plan so far. They weren't going to get hurt again because of me. During those three hours or so of being stuck on that plane, my mind raced though possibilities of start-up conversations with Alice, if it would be possible to talk to her.

Once arriving at the Seattle airport, Charlie was already there, waiting for me with a stern look. He wasn't too happy. Probably still mad at me for leaving on such short notice. We only exchanged a few words before leaving for Jacksonville.

Walking over to him with a smile plastered on my face, I wrapped him an embrace. "Hey Dad."

"How was Jacksonville?" He asked as we went to his cruiser.

"Warm. It was nice to see Mom again. She and Phil look really good together." And that's when the awkward silence came in. Charlie didn't say a word to me for half the trip. It made me feel guilty that he didn't want to get this off his chest. "You can say whatever you need to say Dad." I said, trying to break the silence.

"I can't believe you just up and left. You could have given me a heads-up." He said disappointingly, turning his head once and looking at me with saddened eyes. Man, I really hurt him this time…

"I'm sorry Dad. It was kind of… a spur of the moment kind of thing…" _That_ was my lame excuse?! Good lord…

"It's because of _them_, isn't it? _They_ made you leave without saying a word to me?" Charlie asked angrily. But he was right up to a certain point. It was Rosalie Cullen that made me escape Forks. It was Rosalie Cullen that made me ignore Alice's phone call—although that was probably from my own accord.

"Dad…"

"No Bella, I want to know. Is it because of the Cullens that you ran away to Florida?" He asked again.

It took a few seconds because my voice could produce some sort of answer. "Yes…" was my simple answer. With that said, my eyes shifted to Charlie and noticed that he seemed to grip the steering wheel harder. "Dad, calm down."

"I knew I shouldn't have let Alice call you. It just made everything worse! Your mom called me a few times last week, telling me how you've been acting and—"

"Wait a second, she _called_ you?! Just to tell you about my depression there?!" It's true. My happy mood had been reduced in Florida, and it affected Renée and Phil. My mother saw that in my eyes and tried to cheer me up but nothing would work. I felt bad for bringing her down but I really did try to be cheerful. It was just a failed attempt.

"She thought it would be better to talk about it with me and Phil but you didn't get better. And it's all because of—" A flash of white and red flashed before our eyes and it stopped a few feet away from the cruiser, slightly shimmering in the light.

"Dad, watch out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but it was too late. We struck the object so hard that it made the cruiser fly in the air, flip once and land roof first on the cement floor before flipping two more times and then stopping. My head had struck the dashboard and the window a few times, which had probably given me a concussion.

Once we stopped moving, I had noticed that my eyes were closed. Opening them slowly was painful. Something made my stomach turn nervously. The smell of blood. It was everywhere in the destroyed police car. Turning my head slowly, my eyes spotted Charlie. He was unconscious, blood falling from his forehead heavily. His bleeding head rested against the steering wheel. The windshield was shattered, which probably sent pieces of glass into our skin. His leg was twisted into an abnormally strange angle, obviously broken. His arm was bleeding from the elbow down, some pieces of glass still on his arm.

He was in worse shape than I was.

Looking over myself, I saw that my condition was slightly better than my father's. My forearms had glass shards all over, some even embedded in my skin. The dashboard was lower than normal, causing my legs to be stuck under it, not knowing if something was broken or sprained. Touching my forehead was a bad idea. It hurt a lot and once I removed my hand, there was blood on my fingers.

A sickening metal scrapping noise was heard next to me. I was surprised that unconsciousness hadn't taken over me yet. Suddenly, Charlie was being moved. "Dad…" My voice was barely over a whisper. My head could barely move and the pain in my legs started to surface.

"Sorry Bella but I can't destroy you yet. Better yet, I'll make you suffer, like you made me suffer. Ciao for now. Enjoy your last moments while you can." A childish female voice responded. To my own surprise and fears, my mind registered who that was before unconscious made its way over to me. Victoria. Then everything went black.

**Edward's Point of View**

It had been a week since anyone had heard from Bella. She hadn't returned Alice's phone call, which had Alice worried to death. Esme was as worried. Rosalie kept quiet, even in her thoughts. She didn't do much around the house, just stayed up in her room sulking along with Emmett. Jasper was comforting Alice, enjoying the private moments he could have with her right now. Carlisle was at work, most of the time. And me, well I just stayed in my room, trying to find Bella. She wouldn't answer phone calls and we obviously couldn't go to Jacksonville. It would blow our cover.

Suddenly, out of no where, Alice's vision from the other room hit me.

_It showed a road, somewhere close to our house. A destroyed police car was parked there, in the middle of the road. I recognized that cruiser. It was Charlie Swan's police car. Suddenly, a woman with pale skin, fiery red hair, and blood red eyes stepped around the police cruiser and opened the driver's door. She started dragging a man out of the car with a snickering smile on her beautiful face. Victoria looked back inside the car and her smile widened, becoming a grin. _

"_Sorry Bella but I can't destroy you yet. Better yet, I'll make you suffer, like you made me suffer. Ciao for now. Enjoy your last moments while you can." And with that, she placed Charlie under her arm and ran away, vampire speed. _

The vision ended and my eyes readjusted themselves to my large bedroom. Bella?! Was she in that car accident? In a mere second, Alice stood in front of me with fear-filled eyes. "Edward." That simple word made me run downstairs and out of the house, not bothering to explain to anyone what had happened. _We're already too late. The crash already happened._ Alice thought as she ran beside me at vampire speed. With that said, I ran faster. But she was right.

We had arrived at the exact same spot as the vision had showed us and saw the destroyed cruiser. Oh god… What would Victoria do to Charlie now? Her scent was everywhere around the car. We looked around the car and both froze at what we saw in the passenger seat. _Oh no… _Alice thought but I was too much in a daze to recognize anything.

"Bella." I said, looking at the beautiful girl, bleeding in the passenger seat. My sister exchanged a look with me and started unfolding the car a mere millisecond later. A few seconds later, we were able to remove Bella carefully from the wreckage.

She was unconscious in my arms, her forehead still bleeding slightly. Glass shards had penetrated her beautiful skin—mostly in her arms and some cuts on her face—and her left ankle had been twisted in an awkward position, obviously sprained. You could see the swelling around it. "Bella! Bella, can you hear me?! Open your eyes!" I tried to say while shaking her slightly, too afraid to hurt her even more. "Please love! Open your beautiful eyes!"

It took a few tries but finally, a frail voice was heard. "Edward…" She replied, barely over a whisper. A human would have never heard it.

"I'm here Bella. You're going to be ok." My eyes shifted over to Alice but she was already on the phone with an ambulance. Once that conversation finished, she called Carlisle and warned him. Turning my attention back to Bella, she was trying to open her eyes but only got them open half way. "Bella, you're going to be ok."

_The ambulance are on their way. I can see she's going to be fine. But we have to keep her awake until the paramedics get here. Carlisle will be waiting for her at the hospital. _Alice explained in her mind as she rested on her knees right beside us, obviously worried about Bella as much as I did.

"Bella, it'll be alright." Alice said, barely any different than what I just said.

"Alice…?" She asked softly, trying to turn her head towards Alice but my sister saved her the trouble of hurting her neck. Alice placed her head just beside mine and looked at Bella. "Are you alright…?" Bella asked, oblivious to her own injuries. "I'm so sorry…"

"Bella, don't ask how I'm doing! You're badly hurt!" Alice said, just a little too loud. "Don't apologize."

"Where's… Charlie…?" She asked, her voice illustrating her fight to stay awake. Her eyes started to droop and she didn't fight it this time.

"Bella, you have to stay awake! Just for a little while." I replied, trying to shake her awake. "It's too dangerous to fall asleep now. We don't know what could happen."

"Why keep them open…? At least… one person will be happy… if they close and never reopen again…" She said before her eyes began closing again.

"Bella, don't you dare say that! BELLA! You have to keep your eyes open!" I screamed at her but it was no use. Her eyes closed seconds later. My gaze went to Alice and saw that she was trembling with rage. I didn't need my sensitive ears to hear Alice's growl erupt as Bella had closed her eye and leaned her head against my arm. Luckily, the paramedics arrived minutes later.

_I will kill Rosalie! _Alice thought angrily as the paramedics looked Bella over and asked her many questions that didn't get answers. They placed her on a stretcher, attached a neck brace around my Bella's neck and loaded her in the truck, allowing none of us to go in with her. They sped off with my love moments later. "Don't worry Alice, you won't do it alone," was my reply as we both looked at the truck speeding away in the distance.

We ran back home and was encountered by many worried faces. _What happened?_ Jasper asked with concern as Alice wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest.

_Did something happen to Bella?_ Esme asked as Rosalie came downstairs with Emmett by her side. A growl erupted from my chest. Knowing it was directed to Rosalie, no one stopped me.

"You!" I yelled while pointing my finger at her. "Do you know how much of a big mess you caused?! If you hadn't told Bella that we'd be better off if she had died, I wouldn't be about to rip your head off right now!" I was about to pounce on her but was held back by Emmett, of course.

"Edward, what happened?" Esme asked sadly.

"Bella and Charlie were in an accident. Victoria got in the way and they crashed. Victoria took Charlie before we had arrived there and Bella was badly hurt. She was about to closer her eyes and we didn't know if she had a concussion or not—there wasn't enough time to check her. Before she closed her eyes, she said that one person would be happy if she closed her eyes and never opened them again." Alice explained while my attempts to rip Rosalie's head became more futile. Rosalie was now looking dumbstruck.

"You happy now Rosalie?" I asked sarcastically and angrily.

"I…" She couldn't find the words to speak. She was too shocked at the new turn of events. My struggling stopped and Emmett let go of me willingly. Rather than going to kill Rosalie, I turned around and went towards the garage.

"I'm going to the hospital."

Before my hand reached the front door, Alice spoke up. "I'm going as well." She replied as she walked up to me. "Anyone else?"

"We'll meet you there." Esme replied sweetly.

"Alright, let's go." And with that, Alice and I went to the hospital to check up on my Bella.

**Alright so what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

17


	14. Fearful rejection

**Hey!!! I'm alive and sorry for the wait. With work, school and volleyball, I don't have much time to write but here's a chapter!!! Hope you like it!!! Read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 13

Fearful rejection

**Bella's Point of View**

_Victoria... That's what my dream was about—you could even call it a nightmare. Somehow, I had ended up in the forest and she was there. Her fiery red hair was everywhere. Her blood red eyes stared me down as she moved around at lightning speed. She jumped from tree to tree. _

_My body wouldn't move. My feet were frozen in fear. She was able to stalk her pray without any difficulty. Her eyes fell on me; she smiled and pounced, sinking her teeth into my flesh. _

"_Bella, wake up. Love, wake up. For me." A velvety voice said in between my ear piercing screams. Edward. Was he here, in my nightmare? If he was, then why wasn't he protecting me, like all the times in the past? "Please." He asked once more. I listened to him and suddenly, the dream started to fade away, leaving nothing but light. _

My eyes opened to a white room. It seemed like déjà-vu, just like when James came after me and I was in the hospital for days on end. And nothing was had changed. My leg was under the sheets, probably in a cast or something. And quite frankly, it hurt. Edward was by my bedside, looking at me with concerned eyes. "Edward…" My voice was weak, which meant that my body must feel worse than that. Once the words were spoken, my head started to pound furiously, obviously giving me a warning to take it easy.

"I'm right here Bella." His velvety voice said as he took a hold on my hand, rubbing small circles on the back on my hand.

"What happened…?" My head started to pound again, which made me close my eyes in an attempt to avoid the pain.

"You were in a car accident, Bella. Don't you remember anything?" He asked worriedly. My mind tried to go over the events that happened and all the memories started flooding in. Going back home from Jacksonville, a flash of white and red flashing before the cruiser, the car crash, Charlie…

My eyes shot open rapidly in fear. "Where's Charlie?!" I asked in a rush, remembering that Charlie had been kidnapped by… Victoria. Edward didn't answer at first. He just looked at me with a saddened expression, like telling me where my father was would upset me. But, the truth was that I was already upset. "Edward, where's my dad?"

"I'm sorry Bella. We got there too late. Victoria, she…" He stammered and this annoyed me. Did you ever hear a vampire stammer? I certainly didn't until now.

"Just spit it out Edward."

"She took him." And that shut me up. My worst fear had come true. Victoria was going to torture my father just to hurt me because I had hurt her by removing James from the picture. And it was all my fault. Laying my head back on my pillow in guilt, one tear fell from the corner of my eye. "I'm so sorry Bella. We got to the cruiser too late."

He had nothing to apologize for. It was just my bad luck. He had nothing to do with it. But… it had just occurred to me that since the Cullens came back, my luck has just gotten worse, although it was already bad from the beginning. The bullying at school, Rosalie getting mad at me, the car accident, Charlie being kidnapped by Victoria… It was all related to them! I closed my eyes and hung my head back. "I'm so sorry Bella." He said once more. What could his stupid apologies do now?

"Please leave," was my weak reply. I didn't want to look at him anymore.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded. Just then, a door opened and a gust of air followed. Then, a cold pair of tiny arms enveloped me in a hug. Of course it had to be Alice.

"Oh Bella! I'm so glad you're alright." She exclaimed so happily that it warmed my heart to hear her like this, which didn't calm my disappointment and anger one bit. I opened my eyes and was met with Edward's sad and shocked expression.

"My sentiments exactly." I said lifelessly, trying to hold back the strong urge to hug her back. She seemed to know what was going on and removed her arms from around me slowly.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked, her pained expression bringing tears to my eyes.

"Please leave…" I whispered so low that only vampires could hear. My heart told me that they should stay to help me but my mind told me otherwise.

"B… Bella?" Alice asked dumbfounded and scared.

"Please…" My weak voice asked again and finally, Edward took Alice's wrist and looked deep into her sad golden eyes. This was probably breaking my best friend's heart but I needed to think alone.

"Alice, we should leave. Besides, Renée is on her way here. We should let them speak alone." Edward mentioned.

My gaze went straight to him. This had gotten my attention. "My mother's coming?" I asked a little louder. This couldn't end well… Now that Charlie was gone, she would probably force me to go to Jacksonville. But she's going to get a little surprise…

"She's walking down the hallway as we speak. Come on Alice. We can talk to Bella later." _Oh no you won't. Because of you, all these bad things happened to me! I don't want to talk to you._ My mind said angrily. And it was true. Everything that happened since the Cullens left has brought me nothing but sadness and misery. They wouldn't be hearing from me very soon.

And with that, Alice nodded and walked to the door, Edward right behind her. They both looked heartbroken when they left but I didn't feel like talking to anyone, much less the Cullens. Right when Alice and Edward left, Renée and Phil came bursting through the hospital doorframe. Obviously worried, as usual. "Oh honey! I was so worried!" Renée said as she wrapped her arms around my neck so hard that she was cutting my ragged breathing.

"Mom… can't breathe…" I tried to say but she just tightened her grip on my fragile pale neck.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Oh no. She never used my full name unless she was extremely mad, which didn't happen often. This wasn't starting off well. "the day you leave Jacksonville, you get into a car accident! Is it possible that you could stay out of trouble once in your life?!" I was about to answer but she cut me off. "No! So the only reason that I can think of is for you to come home permanently." She said angrily as she separated from the uncomfortable embrace. My mouth literally fell at her words.

"You can't just _force_ me to come back to Jacksonville! I'm eighteen Mom. I'm officially legal to leave the house and stay alone. I'm staying in Forks." I admitted, my tone showing strong and honest truth with every word. My mother didn't seem too convinced by my sudden outburst.

"Bella, you haven't been able been able to keep yourself in check for months. How can you stand to be alone in one huge house?" She asked, her motherly tone coming back slowly and her anger was diminishing.

"I can stay at Dad's house and look for him. It's my fault that he's gone in the first place. I wasn't there to protect him like any daughter should! And I will take responsibility in finding him!" I shouted directly at my mother. Phil had stayed quiet during our whole conversation, obviously not wanting to interfere in this dangerous matter. _Smart man…_ I thought.

"Oh no you're not! You're coming home with me and Phil!" She exclaimed, pointing her tanned finger to my bruised face.

"I'm staying." I said, using a tone I never used with my mother. She didn't deserve this.

"You're coming with me."

"No. You can't force me to do anything I don't want to do. I'll stay at Dad's house and look for him. Mom, I'm staying in Forks." And that was final. She sighed, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She wasn't happy at all about the turn of events.

"Fine. Do whatever you want. I can't believe this whole depression thing changed you Bella. You're not the daughter I know." And with that, she left with her new husband. How could she say something like that? Have I really changed that much? Maybe she was right… I really needed to change. For everyone around me. It was for the best.

With that said, the tears escaped my eyes and I cried until sleep enveloped me.

**Victoria's Point of View**

These past three days have been _so boring_! Watching this stupid human writhe in pain was entertaining, but it lasted for a certain amount of time.

Something must be wrong with me.

I love seeing humans in pain! The little weaklings always screaming for mercy as tears ran down their scrawny faces while they begged for death. What could be better?! But _him_, he would just whimper and try to escape from my little warehouse. The idiot… Just as stubborn as his daughter who _dared_ to destroy my life… She will pay for taking my James away from me!

How could he whimper when he was literally on fire?! I can't stand to look at him anymore. Maybe hunting for weak and pitiful humans will do me some good. Locking the door behind me, I took off running towards the forest and smelled humans. They smelled awful but hey, human's blood was human's blood. It would satisfy me for a while. Jumping up in the trees, I could see my preys. A woman and two men, preparing a tent. Licking my lips in satisfaction, I jumped from the tree and attacked the tallest of the men, sinking my teeth into his flesh.

His screams of pain were like music to my ears. The point of hunting humans was to hear their cries and struggles to escape, which would come to no avail. No intelligent human could escape from a vampire's grip, especially while they were having their meal. It was futile to escape me. I was faster than anyone, except for stupid Edward Cullen…

In mere seconds, this man was drained completely of blood, now leaving me to deal with the other two, who stared at me in utter fear and shock. With a devilish grin, I leaped at the other male and drained him before attacking the woman.

Now, to dispose of these lifeless bodies. No one could find out about these little deaths. Otherwise, it would end in another animal attack and I'd have to clean the mess. My gaze went around the forest ground and found two large rocks. Raising one eyebrow, I shrugged and picked them up.

It was medieval but, oh well. It was better than nothing.

Pointing them towards the grassy field, I started grazing them together and a spark erupted from it and a fire erupted from the ground. Perfect. Throwing the bodies into the erupting fire, I left the scene of the crime, returning to that idiotic chief of police. Returning to that old warehouse, the old man's heart was racing faster than a speeding train. The process was almost complete.

Taking the small compact from my pocket, I applied more makeup to my perfect face. Looking at those blood red eyes, I could hear the police chief's heart stop. Finally! Looking over to his body, he opened his eyes.

Man, when first finding him in that beaten up cruiser—which I caused—he was all bloody and beaten but the worse part was that his blood was slightly singing to me. But now, nothing. He was now a vampire that was going to help _me_ kill Bella Swan, even if I had to force him to help me.

"What the…?" His grave voice asked as he sat up from the corner of the warehouse. Closing my compact and putting it back in my pocket, I walked over to him and scrunched down to meet his blood red eyes.

"Hello Charlie. How are you?" I asked in my childish voice, which seemed to terrify him to bits. A smile crept onto my perfect face at the sight of him.

"Who… who are you? Where am I? And where's Bella?" He asked as his eyes searched the room. He obviously cared about his daughter very much… too bad I didn't!

"I'm Victoria. I'm the one who found you and now, you're going to do as I say." I said menacingly while approaching him. He stood up and ran across the room in a mere millisecond. He looked at himself and started gasping.

"What… what the hell?! What did you do to me?!" He asked angrily, his hands balling into fists.

"I changed you into a vampire. And you're going to help me get a little revenge, Charlie." I said as my smile grew wider and wider. He looked towards the entrance behind me and I could tell he was about to escape. "You won't escape from me Charlie. I hold something very dear to you. If you don't do as I say, things can get very ugly."

He hesitated for a minute and released the tension in his hands and sighing. "Alright, what do you want."

**What did you guys think? I know, not my best but it's still a chapter. REVIEW!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

9


	15. Pity

**Alright so there's not much to this one but it's just showing how tough Bella wants to be. Please read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 14

Pity

**Bella's Point of View**

My mother had left the same day. She obviously didn't want to talk to me again. I had already upset her enough these past few days that she couldn't take anymore of my mood swings. Edward had tried to talk to me but I just shooed him away. Again, things had gone wrong because _he_ had to come back. No one gave me a break these days…

Carlisle had checked my vitals everyday but he didn't ask any questions. He could see how upset I was. Not a word escaped my lips. Alice had looked through my window a few times, hesitating about talking to me but she left soon after that, noticing how unsocial I was.

I had stayed in the hospital for three days, having no visitors come and see me. On that third day, Carlisle came in my room with his clipboard in hand. "Well Bella, it seems you are free to go. You're going to have to keep that brace on your ankle for a few days and take it slow but you're free." He smiled at me and made me smile slightly. Finally, I could get out of this horrid hospital bed and go look for Charlie. Who knows where he could be at the moment… and what Victoria was doing to him… I couldn't even think about that. It was too horrible to think of.

"Thank you." I mentioned while attempting to escape this hospital with pained difficulty. Carlisle came over and helped me out before handing me a pair of crutches. Ugh… "Are these really necessary?" I asked, pointing to the crutches with sadness.

"Unfortunately, you're going to have to use these for a few days Bella, just until we can change your brace for one that can help you walk freely." Carlisle mentioned with a sympathetic smile. Groaning, I grabbed the wooden crutches and tried walking around with them. It was difficult at first but I got used to it.

Carlisle followed me to the entrance of the hospital and my eyes found Edward and Alice waiting for me by the entrance. "Edward, could you drive Bella back home?" Carlisle asked his son. I shook my head and Edward just looked at me shocked.

"I'll call a cab," was my lifeless answer. Using the crutches to swing over to the door, Alice and Edward stopped me.

"Why pay for a cab when you've got a free ride right here?" Alice asked with a slight smile, but she couldn't win me over that easily. That much she knew.

"Because I'm going home alone." I said stubbornly while trying to go around them but it didn't work, especially in my condition.

"Carlisle, wouldn't it be better if Bella stayed with us until we found her father?" Edward asked as his face turned to face his father. He wouldn't dare bring me to his house…

"I—" But I didn't want to give Carlisle the chance to say anything.

"No. I'm going to Charlie's house and I'll look for him myself. It's my fault he's been kidnapped in the first place and I will make sure I find him before Victoria does _anything_ to him." I strongly made my point. Edward and Alice let me go and I went towards a payphone, ready to call for a cab at any time. My wallet had a few bucks in them and if the money I had happened to not be enough, I would dip into my college fund. It would be very unlikely that with my very bad luck, any college would accept me.

Waiting for the cab to come, Edward came to sit beside me on the bench outside the hospital. "Why are you being like this?" He asked out of nowhere. My brown eyes met his golden orbs and found sadness and confusion written all over them.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need to go to Jacksonville or anywhere for that matter. I'm eighteen and that means I can move out or stay in a house all by myself." I responded and he didn't seem to buy anything. Edward was the type of guy who wanted direct answers.

"Bella, you're injured. Something could happen while you take care of yourself. Why won't you let us help you? And what are you going to do for money when the bills come in, if we haven't found Charlie by that time?" He asked. Frankly, my mind didn't think about the bills or the money concerning the house.

"I'll find a job or two and get the money that way. It won't be that hard. And I don't need anyone's help." Maybe Renée was right… I was stubborn but was it for the good reasons? They were offering their help and I wouldn't take it. Was that really the right thing to do?

"Bella, that's absolutely ridiculous."

"Is it?"

"You can't go to work with a bad leg and many cuts and bruises. Let us help you." He said as the cab pulled onto the curb of the hospital. I got up without his help and went towards the cab and got in as Edward still sat on the bench. He wouldn't give up.

"I don't need anyone's help," was my final answer before the cab driver pulled out of the curb and started driving away, leaving Edward on the sidewalk.

"Hey, aren't you Chief Swan's daughter?" The cab driver asked as we drove away from the hospital. I smiled slightly and answered him honestly.

"Yes. Might you drive me back to my house please?"

"Sure thing. I pass right by there so often I can't even count it on my two hands anymore." With that, a bark escaped his lips. This man had a horrible laugh. It took about fifteen minutes to arrive home but the man kept trying to make small conversations with me during the drive, which didn't last very long.

Once back home, I paid the man fifteen dollars and entered the house with slight difficulty. First, the door wouldn't open and then, I tripped over my own feet when entering the house, causing me to whimper in pain. This wasn't starting off well… Getting up, I headed towards the kitchen to find the place spotless. Did Charlie do a little cleaning before leaving for the airport? Suddenly, the phone starting ringing and I picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Ok, that's pretty pathetic efforts there Bella." A female voice said on the other line. I sighed in annoyance at the voice.

"Alice, did you just call me to say that? And if you're outside my house, I swear that I'll—"

"I'm just making sure you don't hurt yourself Bella. And it seems I'm already failing. Edward's here with me." Alice specified.

"Goodbye both of you." I said before hanging up the phone and turning around to prepare supper but they were there, sitting at the table, which made my heart stop beating for a second. "Oh god!" I gasped.

"Thanks for hanging up on us when we're only trying to help." Alice said, closing her phone annoyed.

"I don't need your help." I repeated for the fourth time today. Wow… That's really a pathetic move coming from me, counting how many times I would say something in one day.

"It seems you do Bella. Come on; let us give you a hand." Edward said as he approached me but my hand was raised before he could take another step.

"For the fifth time, I don't need your help. You've caused me enough grief for one lifetime." That last part was whispered, hoping that they wouldn't catch it but who am I kidding? They're vampires.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that ever since you guys left me all those months ago, my life has gone downhill. I'm being bullied, no one talks to me, and then when you guys come back, everything just gets worse. The bullying continues, Rosalie's even angrier with me, that stupid car accident and last but not least, my father gets kidnapped by a sadistic vampire seeking revenge against me." They looked at me and their sadness was about to make me cry my eyes out. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a million things to do before tomorrow." They didn't dare say anything while I turned around and started making lunch.

"We really are sorry." Alice said before a gust of wind came from behind me. Turning around, I couldn't find them. They had left. Great… this day was just getting better and better every stinkin' second! How could I help everyone at once when I couldn't even help myself right now? Maybe a good nap would help me.

Skipping supper—wow, it was actually supper time?—, I headed to the stairs and stopped. Man, those were a lot of stairs…

"Here goes nothing…" I whispered to myself before going up the stairs painfully. Grabbing onto the railing, I lifted my bad leg and tried to go up the stairs to my room. After a while, my goal was reached and my bed seemed extremely addicting right now. My leg throbbed and it needed to rest. Once at my bed, I flopped down on it and closed my eyes.

Once they were closed, that damn phone had to ring again. If it was Alice again, she would get a mouthful from me. At least this time, the phone was on my nightstand. Picking up the phone, my reply was slightly cold. "Yes?"

"Hey Bella, it's Angela." Oh thank god…

"Hey Ang, what's up?"

"I heard what happened. Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. At least anyone could count on her for help.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um… can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." She asked pleasantly. Maybe I couldn't ask the Cullens' help but Angela was my best friend. She would do anything for me.

"Could you come and pick me up tomorrow? I can't really drive, or walk."

"Sure! I'll pick you up at seven." And with that said, we talked for an eternity. She was apparently going to Ben's tonight to watch a movie and tomorrow, she would give me my missed assignments. We talked for hours before she admitted that she had to leave to meet Ben. Soon after we hung up the phone, my eyes started drooping and I fell asleep momentarily.

The next time I woke up, it was six-thirty in the morning. Wow… that nap must have lasted longer than expected. I got dressed, went down the stairs painfully to get some breakfast and checked the mail. Something surprised me when opened the mailbox. An envelop was in there addressed to me, padded with something inside the envelop that surprised me. Opening the envelop, a letter was inside, written in beautiful calligraphy.

_We're only trying to help._

I knew who this writing belonged to. Edward. Inside the envelop was a large amount of fifty dollar bills. Once taking out the wad of cash, I started counting the money. Five hundred dollars! This was pity money… Crushing the envelop in my hand, my anger started boiling. They had no idea how this made me feel at the moment!

Just as I was about to scream in pure anger, Angela's car pulled in. Ben and Angela both waved at me, smiling happily at me. I waved back at them before entering the house to grab my bag and coat. When entering the car, Angela just smiled at me.

"You ready to go to school?" She asked cheerfully.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" _Yeah, ready as ever to confront the Cullens._ I thought to myself as she drove us to school. When we entered the school, the bell was about to ring, leaving me no time to talk to them but there was plenty of time at Lunch.

The hours went by and I was beginning to feel on edge. They can't just give me money out of pity. I'm not some charity case. I'll just give them their pack of money and be on my way.

Lunch came by fast. No one even dared to ask me if I was alright. No one cared. Looking around, my eyes spotted the Cullen table. They were all there, including Emmett and Rosalie. Perfect. At least I can tell them off when everyone is there. Walking over to them angrily, everyone smiled at me. They shouldn't be smiling.

Taking the envelop from my back pocket, I slammed it on their table and they all looked confused and upset. "I don't need your pity." And with that, I walked away from them but some pixie had to walk up to me.

"Bella, we're not doing this out of pity. We want to help you." She said, her voice pleading me to talk to her. I was too upset to talk to anyone so why talk to her of all people? "Please."

"Alice, I don't need your help. I'm doing just fine on my own. I can handle myself. And if I need anyone's help, I'll mention it then. But now, I'm not going to say anything." And with that, I walked away, leaving a very sad Alice standing in the middle of the cafeteria. She wanted to help me, but I need to be able to handle myself and not be saved by anyone. They need to understand that.

**Alright, what did you think? REVIEW!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

9


	16. Apologies

**Alright so here's a little chapter about Rosalie. Hope you guys like!! We're getting to the good part VERY soon…:P PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 15

Apologies

**Rosalie's Point of View**

Bella had finally gotten out of the hospital and was at school, nearly yelling at us in the cafeteria. Although I hadn't gotten on the right foot with her, some part of me wanted to comfort her. Wait… what?! Why _comfort_ her?! What the hell was wrong with me? Never in the period of time that I've known Bella has my head ever thought something like that… It's outrageous!

But… did it make sense? All those things that I said to her, some of them were true but she _has_ done some good for us. She did help Alice. And she was doing so many things without anyone's help. The police had started putting up flyers around the town to say that Charlie Swan had magically disappeared. Ha! More like revenge if you ask me.

Bella was now living alone with all those memories of Charlie surrounding the large house… What was going through my mind?! Why did I start having feelings for _Bella Swan_?! That couldn't be possible… This human was the foulest thing ever created on the face of this Earth.

"It's possible Rosalie." Jasper said from across the living room, reading his Civil War book. Stupid empathic vampire… "Maybe all the guilt of insulting Bella has finally made you feel horrible about your actions." He mentioned before returning his gaze to his stupid book.

"I do _not_—"

"You've seen how Bella acted today at Lunch. Imagine how she's feeling right now. She won't accept anyone's help and she feels unloved. You should be more considerate and try to get close to her." Jasper mentioned, not releasing his gaze from the war book in his pale hands. How _dare_ he suggest that I help that vile weakling?! "You shouldn't feel angry at me Rosalie. Feel angry towards yourself. You're the one being resentful towards someone who only wants what's best for everyone."

"Don't tell me how to feel Jasper." I replied coldly.

"I can make you feel guilty, remember Rose?" He grinned at me. Jerk… "You should be nicer towards Bella."

"Don't get me started. Bella Swan is selfish, inconsiderate and utterly worthless. She doesn't deserve our time of day." I mentioned before the door opened and Edward and Alice stepped inside, obviously upset and joyless.

"What's up?" Emmett asked, sitting beside me while putting an arm around my shoulders. The two siblings just flopped down on the couch, Edward far away from us and Alice sitting beside Jasper on the arm of the chair.

"She looks so vulnerable…" Alice whispered, remembering how Bella looked at Charlie's house. They went over to check on her right after school but the peeking must not have gone well… They looked absolutely devastated. It's not likes she's dead or anything.

"It looks like she died, Rosalie." Edward barked; his golden gaze now faced on my face. Stupid mind reader… "She doesn't have anyone to help her. And she doesn't want help."

"Whatever. I'm going out. I need air." With that, I ran out of the house and without thinking, my feet ran towards Bella's house. Why was I heading towards there? There was no purpose.

But… maybe Jasper was right. I was starting to feel guilty. Or maybe it was just _his_ doing! Jasper could control emotions from far away. Maybe he was mixing with my moods. How dare he… Maybe I should just… pop over and see how she's doing. I could probably get a good laugh out of it.

Once arriving at the window of the Swan Residence, the first thing my eyes found was Bella sitting at the kitchen table, her head in her hands. A letter and a calculator lay under her.

A bill.

Oh no…

"Oh god…" Bella said as she ran her fingers through her hair and picking the bill from the table, looking at it for a few seconds before throwing it across the table. She folded her bruised arms onto the table, placed her injured head onto them and cried.

"I told you she needed help." Alice said from right beside me. That made me jump. She never sneaks up on me like that. "She can't do this on her own." My sister's voice sounded so desperate, desperate to help her own best friend. The need to comfort her seemed to seep into my heart as well. Stupid human… She comes into our lives and leaves her tracks in our hearts. Who knew that one person could make such a big change in our family.

"I miss you Dad…" She muffled through the sobs and tears. I turned my head towards my sister and saw her lip quiver. If Alice could cry, she would be bawling at the moment. "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry Alice… I'm sorry Edward… I'm sorry Mom…" She mumbled into her arm, although we could hear it clearly.

This was so heart-breaking!

Alice placed her hand on her mouth and gasped slightly. Bella was in deep need of our aid. My hand reached for the window when suddenly, the phone rang. Looking at my hands, I was stunned. What was I doing?! Caring for this human who needed so much assistance…

Come to think of it, I started feeling sorry for Bella.

"Hello?" Bella asked, sniffling slightly.

"_Bella? It's me, Mom._" Renée said, her voice holding guilt and sadness. I remembered what Alice had told me when she came home from the hospital. Renée had pretty much insulted Bella, saying that she had changed so much that she was barely recognizable. My first impression of Bella's mother was respectful and energetic. Now, I don't know what to think… Jeez, this girl really can't get a break from anyone.

"Oh. Hi Mom." Bella said emotionally. Bella probably thought that her mother was going to yell at her some more.

"_Are you alright, sweetheart?_" Renée asked worriedly. Oh, so now she was worried? Such moods swing that woman's got…

"Yeah… just peachy. What's up?" Bella asked like nothing happened. How could she forgive someone who insulted her that way? Oh my god… My mind's going into overload. Since when did I care what happened to her? And man was I repeating myself!

"_I… I wanted to say that—_"

"You have nothing to apologize for Mom. I should be the one to apologize to you. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. Really, I have been trying my best… for everyone." It sounded like Bella really did try hard to be around others during our departure. Stupid Edward… I can't believe he ever left. And besides, Bella really did bring our family together. Emmett was happier. Heck, everyone was happier with Bella around.

"_I know baby. I… I don't know what came over me. You know I would never say those things to you, right? God… I can't believe I was such—_" Renée started saying but Bella stopped her.

"It's not your fault Mom. And besides, it made me realize how horrid I've been acting the past few months. I'm really sorry Mom." Bella apologized. I swear, sometimes that girl cares more about others than herself.

"_I always forgive you honey. Is there…?_" Renée didn't continue, knowing that Bella knew exactly what her mother was talking about.

"No, we haven't found Dad yet. We hung flyers out and asked the other police stations from other cities to check for him as well. But… There's nothing so far." She sounded so desperate. Looking over at Alice, now both of her hands were clamped on her mouth. She even had to sit down to keep herself together, although she wasn't the one suffering the most. Bella was.

"_Don't lose faith sweetheart. You'll find him._"

"I sure hope so…" Bella couldn't start to imagine what that sadistic monster could do to torture her father. It was too much to bear.

"_Well, I've got to go honey. Phil has a play off game today and he'd like it if I was there. I'll talk to you soon Bella._"

"Alright, bye Mom." She hung up and ran her fingers through her hair again. Bet'cha Alice wants to wrap her arms around Bella right now.

Suddenly, Alice opened the window and ran full speed towards Bella, almost knocking that little human out of the chair. Spoke too soon…

"Alice…" Bella mumbled into the spiky black hair, hugging her friend dearly as I climbed through the window and landed gracefully in the kitchen.

"Alice, don't squeeze her too tight. You'll break her." I mentioned, slightly chuckling to myself. Alice didn't seem to care if she broke Bella.

"Alice, I'm really sorry. I—" Bella tried to say after the large embrace but Alice placed a finger on her best friend's lips, trying to shut her up.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Bella. We're here for you." My sister said before locking Bella in a tight embrace once more.

Bella tightened her grip on Alice and started crying again. It broke my heart to see her so helpless. She tried to do everything but there's only so much she can handle. It had been a few days that Charlie had gone missing and she had been doing everything humanly possible to find him. Victoria was extremely sneaky. "I just don't know what to do anymore." She sobbed. Alice just clung to her, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'll have to use… my college fund to pay this… I just…" She started saying but suddenly started crying again. Why would she use her college funds?

"Oh no you are not! Don't you dare use your money for college!" Alice exclaimed as her golden gaze fell angrily onto Bella's tearstained face. Alice regained herself and started talking again, her voice now soothing and calm. "Bella, you know that's not the way to deal with things. You worked hard enough to get good grades in school to _go_ to college that you don't need to spend it all on this. Let us help you." Alice pleaded, dry sobbing. I grabbed the bill from the table and looked at the price. A hundred and forty-nine dollars and eighty-four cents. Wow… that was a lot for Bella to pay alone. No wonder she's freaking out about this whole thing.

"I…" She was at a lost of words. Turning down such an opportunity… she'd have to be nuts to say no to _Alice_. "Alright… you talked me into it Alice." Bella said graciously, a smile creeping on her face for the first time. Her red eyes finally fell on me and I caught a good glance of her face.

She was exhausted.

Not only was her face extremely pale—well, paler than any human's face should look like—but there were large purple bags under her eyes. She needed sleep. Who knows how long she went without a good night's sleep… What was with me?! I felt bad for this human who has done nothing but brought misery to our family. Well, no. She had Edward to help with that. He left her in the first place, which caused our desolation.

Her terrified eyes looked into mine. She was afraid now. Alice separated from her and looked at me. "I'll give you a moment." Alice responded, dancing across the kitchen and towards the window. "If you mess this up, I'll kill you myself." She whispered low enough for me, and only me, to hear. I gulped, in fear of what has just been told. If it doesn't exactly go Alice's way, she will do anything to make them pay. And apparently, my marvellous life was on the line.

Once Alice left the room, Bella used the back of her hand to wipe the tears away and spoke once more in a shaky voice. "I guess… you're here to yell at me some more…? For letting Alice help me out? Or for being close to your family?" She accused. How can she think I'm here to yell at her? Of course it crossed my mind to kill this human and get rid of our problems but… seeing her so helpless was just so heartbreaking that… I couldn't stand to see her like this. "If so, then go ahead. My life can't get any worse than it is right now." She sighed, got her crutches and stood up, facing me straight on.

"That's not exactly why I'm here."

"Then why? Why are you here?"

"Because… I want to apologize to you." Her brown eyes shot wide open. She wasn't expecting this from me. And frankly, neither was I.

"Huh?" was her simple reply. She was utterly confused. I chuckled at her state of confusion.

"Yes, it's hard to believe that the person who shunned you all this time is here to apologize for her behaviour, isn't it?" I asked with a chuckle while taking a seat at the kitchen table. "You should sit down. It's not good to stand on an injured leg."

"Um… alright…" She sat down and looked at me, still confused. "Ok, why the sudden change of heart? You hate me." She said, her tone slightly annoyed and confused.

"Let's just say that some certain vampires told me to start caring and… seeing you like that kind of… made me realize that I have been a witch with a capital B." Even Bella laughed at that last part. It was kind of funny if you think about it.

"So, let me get this straight, you feel sorry for me? And that's why you've started being nice to me?" She asked, more like screamed that last sentence. Ok, obviously, I'd just pinched a nerve.

"Well… yeah sort of."

"I guess I wasn't clear when I said I didn't want anyone's pity." Her anger rose higher than before, now she was glaring at me. Oh great…

"It's not out of pity."

"Oh, sure it's not."

"Believe me Bella, it I was doing this out of pity, I would rip myself apart later." And I didn't feel like being killed at the moment.

But that might have not been the best thing to say… "How do I know you're not going to do that later on?"

"Because it would hurt Emmett too much. Can't you just accept the fact that I want to stop this hatred for you? What you said, when you got in that car accident, you don't know how long I stayed away from my family for hating myself. You can't hate me as much as I hated myself." I said, looking away from her and expressing the honest truth. I had locked myself in my room—Emmett wanted to stay with me to comfort my selfish self—and wouldn't see anyone else. Until Bella came out of the hospital, I would just stay up in that large room with my mate and stayed there until Esme forced me to go outside or else I would be grounded.

Trust me, Esme can be very scary sometimes.

"I never hated you Rosalie. You just… always hated me so I never got to try and know you. You just never gave me a chance." It's true. I never did try and understand her point of view. Of course that was one of the main factors that led me to hate her.

"But that's not the only reason why I disliked you."

"Then explain."

"You can conceive children. I've been ridden of that possibility since 1933. It made me… jealous." She didn't seem to believe me. Her mouth hung slightly open and she just stared at me, stunned.

"You were jealous… of me?"

"Yes. I didn't want to be like this. I didn't want to be turned into a vampire. I wish I could have stayed human. You want to just throw your humanity away to stay with Edward forever. Not that there's anything wrong with that, to stay with your mate for all eternity, but wouldn't you rather want to stay human and be with Edward? You know, grow old and sit on the back porch and swing with Edward, watching your grandchildren run around the little yard, looking at them with such love?" I asked, waiting to see how she would react.

"Of course I want all of those things. But if I had a choice… I'd rather look at myself and see a wonderful girl right beside the most gorgeous man in the world." So she did love Edward, even after all he did. "You know, be his equal in many ways." So that's the reason why she wanted to be like us. To be with Edward for eternity and look at herself as his equal.

"Bella, you know Edward will love you no matter what." But she just turned her head away from me, a slight tear falling from her face. She didn't believe the fact that Edward still loved her. He did break her heart. I can't blame her for thinking that way. "So, do you think we can start being friends, now that we know a little bit more about one another?" Maybe this was rushing into things but hopefully, she would accept me like she did with everyone else.

She wiped the tear away and a small smile crept on her tear-stained face. "Sure. We can start by being friends."

Suddenly, Alice burst through the window with a large grin on her face. "Yay! You're friends now! That's great." She said as she forced us into a group hug. Bella and I looked at each other sceptically and started laughing. This was a good start. At least her life started to get better now.

**Alright so what did you guys think? A little bit of fluff I know but it's heart warming. REVIEW!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

11


	17. The demon

**Alright guys, I know the last chapter wasn't that great but you might be crying in this one. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 16

The demon

**Victoria's Point of View**

Finally, I had myself my own sidekick. And this guy actually thought that his daughter was in my captivity. But she would soon be… My plan was ready to be executed and nothing could stop me now. Charlie was always unhappy when I told him that he was staying behind but who cares what he said? He still thinks that his daughter is being tortured to death every night. I just had to laugh at his stupidity.

That little female weakling had been in the healing process for many weeks and now, she was out of those stupid crutches for good! Now the fun could really begin… But there was one problem. She started hanging out with those Cullens again. But luckily, the psychic couldn't see where I was going. My mind kept changing every time, just to mess with her head. It was the perfect way to escape those foul vegetarian vampires Bella found so fascinating.

I'd have to get around them, which wouldn't be too hard at the moment. Some of them were going on a stupid animal hunting trip. They were going to be close but the numbers were diminished by a lot. Three against one. Seemed fair enough.

There was a good side and a bad side for their stupid trip. The good side was that they had left with the mind reader and the psychic. But the bad side was that they left the emotion controller behind. He knew all about war and how to defend himself, along with killing vampires. If I were to end up face to face with him, I'd have to run. But no one could run faster than me… especially without their mind reader with them.

Looking from the bushes of Bella Swan's house, my eyes searched the perfect opportunity to capture this brat and torture her until she screams for mercy. She was just lying there, in the living room, just reading one of her many books. Sniffing around, my nose couldn't detect those foul Cullens. They must be hiding out somewhere. No matter, I can still get what I want.

Creeping inside her house, Bella didn't even notice a complete stranger walking in her house. Ha. She was so oblivious. No wonder the Cullens left her in the first place. So weak she can't even defend herself. She was still sitting there, reading her book, like there was nothing going on. Suddenly, something glimmered to my right. Turning my head, I saw what had the glittering impression. A colourful vase. That seemed tempting, just a little too tempting if you ask me.

Picking it up without a sound, I walked over to the small girl in the couch but suddenly, she removed her earphones, placed her book down and went into the kitchen. Luckily, she hadn't seen me, which meant she was still an easy target. Walking soundlessly towards the vulnerable girl, she started looking through the pantries. Here's my chance. I bent my head low enough and surprised her.

"Hello Bella." I whispered once my lips were right beside her ear.

Her body froze and the plate in her hands dropped to the counter and then to the ground, smashing into a million pieces. "Victoria." That single word that escaped her lips made me smile. She was cowering in fear, knowing these were probably her final moments in life. Oh, but she was wrong.

She turned around to face me but that colourful vase couldn't help but slip out of my majestic fingers and land on her head hard enough to knock her unconscious. Her body went to the ground but she hit her head on the table in the process. She was knocked out cold. "Oh poor little Bella can't stay awake long enough to see little old me. What a shame. And I was so looking forward to catch up with you." I answered mockingly, grabbing the back of her shirt and lifting her without hesitation. A strong smell entered my nostrils. The smell of delicious human blood. It was hers. This pathetic human had such tempting blood that it took everything I had just to keep myself focused on my plan.

"Hold it right there Victoria." A sweet innocent female voice said just as I walked out of the house and into the backyard—it was more conspicuous that way.

"Ah, Esme Cullen. So glad you could join us." I said to the woman with caramel-coloured hair and blazing golden eyes. Her eyes held anger and vengeance, something you normally don't see in her.

"Let her go Victoria." She warned as we circled one another. This woman was ready to attack but the one thing that stopped her was the human in my hand. She would never dare attack Bella. _This could be very entertaining… _I thought once looking at Esme carefully. We both stopped and stared.

"I don't think so. You see," I started, grabbing Bella's brown hair with my other hand and bringing her head right beside mine. "I need this girl for many reasons. She was the reason for my James's death. And…" Taking a whiff of this human once more, the fire in my throat started burning deeper and deeper with every breath I took. "This human would make such a delicious meal."

Esme's eyes filled with worry and fear for this human. Oh my god this was fun! Making this woman feel helpless because she couldn't do anything to help her 'daughter' was the best thing in the world. "But I can't kill her yet. The torture session hasn't even started, isn't that right my pet?" I asked, placing my left hand behind Bella's neck to hold her and running a cold finger under her chin. The growl in Esme's chest grew stronger. She was mad.

"Let her go." Esme repeated angrily. Suddenly, the scent of two more Cullens hit me. They were trying to get me from behind. But they wouldn't catch me.

"Suit yourself." I said before throwing Bella Swan into the nearest tree at full vampire speed. Even Esme or any of the Cullens couldn't reach her in time. "Bella!" Esme screamed once Bella hit the tree at an unreasonable speed. A loud crack could be heard when that weak human hit the tree. Looking over to Bella Swan, I saw that she had only hit her leg and went flying a few feet behind the tree. Well, that could be entertaining to torture.

I jumped up in time to see the curly blond male and the blond female run under me and crashing into Esme. "Ha! You can't catch me." I mocked after returning to the ground soundlessly. They looked up at me and growled. It just made me laugh again.

They regained their posture and crouched again, ready to attack. "Bring it on."

And then it started. They came at me from many different directions. The curly blond male named Jasper tried to use his military tactics on me as the blond female named Rosalie attacked me from the air. Esme, on the other hand, had gone to check on Bella. Good thing the mother would see this human alive and well now. Once I was done with Bella, she would be either dead or unrecognizable. But there was no more time to waste.

Pushing the two vampires out of the way was easier than expected. My strength compared to theirs was stronger now that they didn't have the big black-haired guy with them. Once that was done, I ran towards the human but Esme blocked my way. She would be an easy target to remove. But killing her wasn't part of the plan. I'd just have to knock her out of the way.

Running towards this woman, I extended my fingers in a feline position and ran my fingers across her stomach. That would hurt for a while. "Esme!" Rosalie and Jasper both screamed at the same time but their mother wouldn't go down that easily. Her children tried to catch me once again but I grabbed Esme head and snapped her neck, which would only result in knocking her unconscious for a while. Letting this woman drop to the floor, I grabbed Bella and ran for the forest. My warehouse was a few miles away from here but Rosalie was the only one who followed me.

No one could find out where my location was. The plan would be ruined. I had to change my course. That would trick the pixie at the same time. Turning abruptly to the left, I ran towards town. But my speed compared to Rosalie's was much faster. Human blood strengthened me compared to animal blood. It made you weak.

After a while, I finally shook that blond-haired female from my trail. Perfect. Now, let the torture session begin.

**Alice's Point of View**

_Victoria circled Esme in a fierce method of escaping her. They were both committed to killing one another. Victoria stopped and so did Esme. They were having a staring contest, seeing who would fall first. "I don't think so. You see," With that, she grabbed Bella by the hair and brought her to head length, placing her cheek right beside Bella's. I need this girl for many reasons. She was the reason for my James's death. And…" Victoria sniffed the air and licked her lips. She was thirsty. Bella bled from the forehead, forming frenzy in Victoria's eyes. "This human would make such a delicious meal."_

_Esme wanted to cry. She was worried for Bella. It was as simple as that. It was dangerous to keep Bella in Victoria's grasp any longer. Victoria continued to speak. "But I can't kill her yet. The torture session hasn't even started, isn't that right my pet?" Victoria ran her finger under Bella's unconscious chin and Esme growled at the demon. _

A growl erupted from my chest as the vision continued. How dare that monster have Bella?! And how did I not see this sooner?!

"Alice, what's wrong?" Carlisle's voice rang through the vision as it continued.

"_Let her go." Esme answered angrily, still watching the demon of a vampire touch Bella. Jasper and Rosalie were running at full speed towards Victoria from behind but that demon already knew that._

"_Suit yourself." She said before throwing Bella towards the closest tree. No one could have predicted that. Bella's leg slammed into the tree and she went flying behind, hitting her shoulder in the process. Her leg was obviously broken and her shoulder dislocated. How much more pain could Bella withstand? _

"Bella!" I screamed, knowing only Edward knew why I screamed. He was seeing this as well. This was pure torture to watch and it was too late to do anything. It was already happening, or it would be happening extremely soon.

_Victoria jumped in the air before Jasper and Rosalie could tackle her. But instead of attacking the demon, my siblings tackled Esme to the ground. "Ha! You can't catch me." Victoria mocked once returning to the ground. _

_Jasper and Rosalie attacked Victoria once more but never got a scratch on that monstrous skin. Esme ran over to Bella and cradled her to her chest. She wasn't dead but she was in pain. Suddenly, Victoria pushed Jasper and Rosalie roughly to the sides and ran towards Bella and Esme. Being the protective mother Esme is, she stood in front of Bella, ready to protect her daughter. Victoria extended her claws and ran her fingers through Esme's stomach, sending Esme a fresh wave of pain through her torso. Esme went on her knees, clutching her stomach before Victoria snapped my mother's neck, grabbed Bella and ran. _

"ESME!" I screamed, letting the vision finish right there. My legs wouldn't hold me anymore, letting me fall to the ground in pure horror. My adoptive mother had just been hurt ferociously by that demon and we couldn't do anything!

"Alice, what's wrong?!" Carlisle asked; taking a firm hold on my shoulders and making me look at him. My breathing had quickened and it was hard to look at him.

"Esme," was the only word that came out of my mouth. He looked shocked and placed a careful hand under my chin, trying to get my breathing under control. Even he couldn't imagine what had just happened.

"Alice, what happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Victoria has Bella." Edward spoke up for the first time, his breathing as laboured as mine. His mate had been taken by the foulest vampire on the face of this Earth and there was nothing he could do about saving her at this moment. We were too late. "And she hurt Esme." Carlisle went into shock when he heard that last sentence. His frame froze and his face was expressionless.

"We have to go." And with that, everyone ran back to Bella's house. Good thing we were only a few miles away from Forks since it took us about ten minutes on foot to get back.

Once we arrived, the scene was just shocking. Rosalie was cradling the now awake Esme. Jasper was trying to find Victoria's scent but found nothing. There was blood on the grass a few feet away. Bella's blood.

This was all my fault. If I had seen this sooner, I could have saved Bella and she would have never gotten hurt, and neither would Esme. Oh god… Who knows what Victoria could be doing to Bella right now? Oh god!

"Alice, don't beat yourself up. I should have stayed behind." Edward said as he sat on the floor next, grabbed my hair with both hands and placed my head between my legs. I didn't care if my designer clothes were now dirty. Bella was going to get hurt and I could have prevented it.

"Edward, it _is_ my fault! I should have seen this sooner! I should have looked into the future to see if Victoria would have done something. And Esme got hurt because of it!" I exclaimed as soft dry sobs escaped. "It's all my fault…"

"Alice, honey, I'm alright." Esme's voice rang through my dry sobs. She placed a hand on my knee and I looked up at her. A smile formed on her face but there was something still… wrong with her. A hint of pain shone in her eyes. Looking down at her, I saw the four scratches across her top, showing the deep marks Victoria left on her.

"Oh Esme, I'm so sorry."

"Alice, it wasn't your fault. These will heal in the next few hours. Please don't blame yourself. We'll find her." Esme reassured. I just hoped she was right…

**Alright, so what do you guys think? And please don't yell at me for doing that to Esme!!! It hurt me to do it!!! And Alice just feels horrible about the whole thing and I'm sorry about that. But please don't hate me. Things will get better, trust me. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

10


	18. Torture

**Hey! I know you guys have probably read this but I added another point of view at the end so read on!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 17

Torture

**Edward's Point of View**

How could Victoria take my Bella away? She was probably torturing my beautiful goddess as we speak. If only I would have stayed behind with the others. Maybe things would have turned out better. Victoria was very sneaky. She even got past Alice's visions. She knew us too well. That witch knew our weaknesses, our strong points and who we cared about most. Looking at my family, I knew that they were all worried about Bella.

Bella was a daughter to most, a sister to some and a best friend to Alice. But to me, she was much more than all of those things. She was my life, my moon on a star-less night, my reason for breathing. Oh, how I needed to find my angel!

Emmett's booming voice rang through my train of thoughts. "Don't you _ever_ go up against someone like Victoria without me!" He said, kissing his mate's cheek and neck. He had been snuggling to her ever since we arrived at the house.

"I could have taken her if she didn't run away all the time." Rosalie said, a pout forming on her face as she crossed her arms angrily on the couch. "Can't believe she took her…" Well, at least it showed that Rosalie had a heart.

"We have to find her." Esme said as Carlisle finished looking at her wound. It had started healing but it was a painful process. It was shocking to see Esme, the woman who kept us all from getting hurt, in such pain. Sometimes, she would let out small whimpers as the healing process continued. Poor Esme… I've never seen her in such pain.

But she loved Bella too much to let her get hurt.

"Alice is taking this pretty rough." Rosalie mentioned with a devastated expression. But she was right. The only ones not gracing us with their presence were Jasper and Alice. But Jasper was just comforting her. Alice was extremely upset that Bella was taken by Victoria or the fact that Bella had been hurt in the process. We had found a broken vase on the kitchen floor in Bella's house, meaning Victoria had come to rough terms with my angel. If I ever caught that woman, she would pay.

"I'll go talk to her." I said, walking up the stairs and up to Alice's room. Even from the hallway you could hear her dry sobs. It reminded me so much of Bella when she cried over something minor.

"Alice, we're going to find her. Everything's going to be alright." Jasper's reassuring words were heard when I stopped in front of the door.

"Jasper, I let my own mother get hurt. I should have been there to stop Victoria. I should have been there to save Bella. She's my best friend and I let her get taken away!" Alice exclaimed between sobs. She blamed herself for all of this… this wasn't something she should bear. This wasn't her fault at all. "I'm a failure as a psychic and a best friend…"

"Don't _ever_ say that! You're not a failure! It was only a one-time deal. And it was _not_ your fault. Never think that it was in the first place. Esme forgives you. You should know that. She knows that this wasn't your fault." I couldn't take this anymore. She was taking on so much that it was time to end this. And besides, her emotions must be killing Jasper. Opening the door, my eyes immediately recognized Alice, sitting in the corner of the room with Jasper, his arms around her in a comforting matter. "Bella doesn't blame you for any of this. You're her best friend. She knows better than to hold a grudge against _you_." He said with a slight chuckle, trying to turn her mood from ashamed to joyful, which didn't seem to work.

"Mind if I take over?" I asked. They hadn't noticed me coming in the room. Once recognizing my presence, Jasper looked at his wife and nodded.

"I'll be back love." Jasper said before exiting the room. _She's really taking this roughly Edward. Go easy on her. _Jasper thought as the door closed softly behind him. Taking his place next to her, I placed an arm around my sister and brought her close to me like the big brother I was. Yes, frankly I was older than her, if you looked at it a certain way.

"She's gone Edward, and it's all because of—"

"Stop it. It's not your fault. And you know it's not." It was pure torture to see her so beaten up emotionally. "Bella needs us. And sulking like this is not going to help her." At that last statement, she straightened up, whipped her nose like she was actually crying and sat up.

"You're… you're right. We have _got_ to find her. And when we do, you leave Victoria to _me_. No one makes a fool out of me." And with that, Alice left the room with an over surge of anger and energy that even surprised me. Man that little pixie had so much energy in her that it was incredible.

Heading downstairs with Alice right in front of me, she first went towards Esme. She took both hands in hers and stared at her mother for a few seconds before enveloping her in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry Esme." She sounded so desolated.

"There's nothing to forgive Alice." Esme said with a smile before closing her eyes in pain and tightening her grip on her daughter. The final healing process was always the most painful. Alice removed herself from Esme and felt horrid.

_Oh my god! She's in so much pain! All because of me…_ Alice thought as she watched her mother suffer. Esme's four scars were healing rapidly and in seconds, they were all gone, revealing again the marble skin she once had before.

Esme's pained face was now replaced by a relieved look. Now, all that was left to do was to find Bella and bring her back home safely. "Now, let's go find my daughter." Esme said while standing up. We all nodded and ran out of the house to rescue Bella.

**Charlie's Point of View**

Can't believe this woman was making me wait because of her stupid plan… She wouldn't even tell me who she was after, not that it mattered. If she had Bella, I had to do anything to keep my daughter alive. Bella was my first priority.

So, to keep myself occupied while the red-head vampire went after her prey—god I hated saying that—I kept listening to the radio and listened to the one channel that was available on this old piece of junk. A country station. Man… couldn't this day get any worse?

Here I am, Charlie Swan the Chief of Police, a vampire who has to stay under cover as another vampire goes to find her next pray. How could I even go around anyone in this state? My thirst would probably get the better of me every single time. But… wouldn't there be a better way of reducing my thirst than to drink human's blood? Hopefully there would be one.

Suddenly, a song popped on that stupid single-station radio. _Fool in me _by _George Canyon_. I chuckled. My mind recalled many fuzzy memories of the times Bella cried over this song. It reminded her too much of _him_. She still loved him for some apparent reason that was beyond me.

A burning sensation started coursing through my throat again. What did that mean? It has been going on ever since I was 'changed'. Victoria hadn't even explained to me how I would survive through this. That woman was unhelpful and desperate for something that wasn't hers to get.

Just as the song was about to finish and my ranting thoughts had come to an end, Victoria came through the door and looked up at me. "What are you doing?" She asked, walking towards me quickly with a devilish eye. What had she done now?

"Nothing. Waiting for you. Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked feebly. What this woman was after was beyond me but somehow, I didn't want any part of it. A part of me knew it was something despicable but who could stop her? Especially not me. I barely knew how to defend myself. "And how am I going to get rid of this burning sensation out of my throat?"

"You ask too many questions." She answered flatly as she approached the small radio and crushed it under her hand. "Don't worry about that fire in your throat. You'll get your meal very shortly. And our little visitor is next door. She'll be joining us very shortly." Victoria mentioned before heading out the door for a second and coming back with a girl with a bag over her head and her hands tied behind her back. Victoria threw the girl across the room and she landed with a loud _thud_.

A loan moan was heard from the girl. Who was she? And why was there a bag over her head. Her scent was intoxicating that the burning in my throat intensified. Placing my hand in front of my mouth and nose, I backed up at full speed to the wall. How can one person have such a strong scent? I'd have to get used to this whole vampire smell and thirst thing if I wanted to live properly for the rest of my life—which was all that came to my mind right now. Aren't vampires supposed to be immortal; drink human's blood and burn in the sunlight? Well, if this woman could run around and get her prey in full sunlight, then that whole burning thing must be a myth.

"Now the fun can really begin." Victoria said before walking over to the young girl fiercely. Whatever she planned, I don't think the girl would make it out in one piece.

"What are you going to do to her?"

"Make her suffer. But don't worry. She's one of those depressed girls who can't live life properly. Something was missing in her life so she didn't want to live anymore." Victoria said as she grabbed the girl's shoulder. The young female let out a small whimper as Victoria yanked her upright and kicked her in the right leg. The girl let out a muffled yell of pain—Victoria must have gagged the girl—before Victoria threw her to the ground. "I want this to be slow and painful." Victoria said before taking out a whip—it was unbelievable where she got all of these weapons—and slashing the poor girl's back.

The young woman only whimpered, probably not wanting to give Victoria the satisfaction of screaming. "Stop!" I screamed out loud, causing the red-head to look at me and scold me for interrupting her.

"How dare you stop me?!"

"How can you do this to an innocent bystander? What did she ever do to you?"

"A lot of things. I have some unfinished business with this girl and I don't need _you_ ruining it for me! What you hold very dear to you could be easily destroyed in one simple snap of my fingers." She probably meant that she could kill Bella in one simple moment. This red-head knew my weakness. My poor daughter's life was hanging by a thread if I disobeyed her. "If you interrupt me again, I will surely make you pay."

"Alright…" was all I could say. A devilish and sickening smile crept on her white face and she continued the harsh work. I just looked away, not being able to withstand the whimpers of pain this young innocent girl gave.

Victoria changed methods every few minutes, going from the whip to flinging the girl across the room to stretching her limbs. Later on, she dragged the girl out of the warehouse and came back moments later with another human, a male this time. What had she done to the young girl while she was gone? "Don't worry about the other girl. She's still alive, barely. Now, I just brought you supper." She admitted, throwing the male to my feet. He was knocked unconscious. Was she expecting me to drink from this man? I was a man of duty and justice but there was no hint of crime and punishment for this innocent civilian.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Drink from this man and your daughter will live." Man this woman was getting on my last nerve! How dare she always bring my daughter in the picture?

Leaning down towards the man, I grabbed his shoulder and brought my head closer to his neck, like in all the vampire movies they show on TV. _Don't think about it. Just think happy thoughts._ I thought to myself once biting into the man's neck, taking in the sweet blood that now flowed in my mouth. It tasted like fresh water, something I desperately needed when my mouth was parched.

If I just thought of happy memories—although they might be fuzzy—then it might repel the disgust from drinking this innocent man's blood. As the blood flowed in my mouth, my mind recalled the times I went to the beach with Renée and young Bella. And all the times Billy, Harry and I went fishing and came back with large packs of trout. But… Everytime I was sucked into a happy memory, my mind recalled my present actions.

This man was losing blood faster than ever. _I can't do this. This is wrong!_ I thought to myself before removing my teeth from this man's neck. Grabbing a towel from the wall, the man woke up and looked around extremely confused and frightened. "What… what's going on? Who are you people?" He asked, getting up shakily. Victoria's gaze never left the man's face. The burning in my throat was now reduced.

So this is how you got to reduce the pain in your throat. You had to drink blood from someone to reduce your own pain. God… Her gaze now fell upon my gasping form and she seemed shocked. What did I do? "You... you stopped in mid drinking and this man does not feel pain. Incredible. I just met the first vampire in history that does not transfer venom into the system." She cooed. What did she mean by venom transferring into the system? Did she just say that I was special? And to hear this from a woman this… despicable was just… disgusting! "Then let me finish your meal." She said before ending this man's life. My mouth literally fell at the sight. She didn't care about human life whatsoever. Once she finished drinking this man's blood, he just fell to the ground, lifeless, his eyes staring at the ceiling but obviously seeing nothing.

"How could you?! He did nothing wrong!" I bellowed, angrily running to her.

"Pipe down and stay here. I'm going to see our prisoner." She mentioned before leaving the warehouse to go visit the human girl. I sat down, looking at the innocent man who I had almost killed and started crying tears that never came down my face.

It had been many days that Victoria had been torturing the young woman. Obviously, she wasn't feeding her. And she didn't feed me as well. But if she did, I wouldn't drink anymore human blood. If there was a way around human blood, it should have popped up at me sooner than this! Come on God! Send me a sign!

On the fourth day of our prisoner's torture, Victoria brought her in the warehouse once more. The girl looked more battered than anyone I had ever since in my line of work. There were cuts and bruises and dried blood on every inch of her body. She couldn't take anymore of this pain. It showed evidently in her features. Her bones stuck out from her stomach, showing her lack of food. Oh my god… What had this vile vampire done to this innocent girl?

"Alright, it's time to end this poor girl's life. And you're going to be the one to drink her dry. It shouldn't be too hard. There's hardly anything left in her body anyways." Victoria mentioned as she threw the girl at my feet, repeating the actions from before once again. The girl let out a small moan.

"No! I'm not going to do it! Hasn't she suffered enough?!"

"It's either you do it or I will." This girl didn't need anymore pain from _her_. Her death should come from a gentler person, not a monster like her. At least it would feel somewhat right that her death came from me.

"You're a monster." I admitted, defeated. My head went towards the pale girl's neck desperately. The burning sensation returned. Oh no… I was thirsty again. "I'm so sorry." I whispered before sinking my teeth in her flesh and started drinking slowly. Thinking of happy moments once again worked.

All those moments I sat with Bella in the house, her doing homework and I was watching the game. Or when I had given her the truck when she came to Forks. Bella looked so happy. I missed her so much… Bella's smile was the most wonderful thing to see every morning when I woke up. Her glorious laugh when she heard some lame joke when I got home from work. I missed seeing her face, hearing her voice…

_Dad… please stop…_

**Alice's Point of View**

It had been many days that we were on Victoria's trail but we couldn't find her scent. It was as if her scent had disappeared into the wind. That woman was good at hiding but sooner or later, we were going to find her and I'd kill her myself! No one has the right to make a mockery out of me.

Every so often, I would get a vision of Victoria torturing my best friend until Bella couldn't scream anymore. And I couldn't even see Bella's face of anguish—which is a good thing because I would have probably been dry sobbing over that. Victoria was not only torturing Bella and I but also Edward. He had to witness those horrible images through my thoughts.

As we searched through Seattle for Victoria's hiding place, a vision suddenly struck me hard. Hopefully it would help us with our search.

_Victoria returned to the room where Charlie was staying. It was a small warehouse, with many abandoned machines lying around the top and main floors. Charlie sat on a small crate, shocked at the battered girl in front of him. He was still clueless about the girl's identity. _

"_Alright, it's time to end this poor girl's life. And you're going to be the one to drink her dry. It shouldn't be too hard. There's hardly anything left in her body anyways." Victoria mentioned as she threw Bella at Charlie's feet and just stared at him. Charlie's mouth fell in shock. Oh no…_

"_No! I'm not going to do it! Hasn't she suffered enough?!" Charlie bellowed at the evil woman with fiery red hair. _

"_It's either you do it or I will." Victoria threatened. Obviously Charlie had no choice now. _

"_You're a monster." He mentioned before bending down and placing his head next to Bella's neck. "I'm so sorry." He finally whispered before sinking his teeth into her flesh._

"NO!" I screamed while placing my hands on my mouth. How could he? It was his daughter for crying out loud!

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked as he crouched down in front of me.

"Charlie…" I gasped out. The scene still played in my mind. His teeth sinking into his own daughter's flesh, Victoria just standing there proudly… It was just too much! Victoria was going to pay…

"What's wrong? What happened to Charlie?" Jasper asked once more. My gaze only met his now and once he saw the fright and pain in my eyes, he wrapped his arms around my tiny frame and I started sobbing. "Alice, please tell us what happened."

"Victoria… she… she's going to make Charlie… drink Bella's blood." I said in between sobs. Jasper's body just froze and started shaking slightly. He was just as I was about the situation. Esme must have been heart-broken about what she heard. Her to-be daughter was about to die at the hands of her own father…

"But now, we know where she is." Edward spoke up for the first time. I can't begin to imagine the kind of pain he must be feeling… But he was right. The warehouse that I had seen wasn't too far from here. It was just on the outskirts of Forks. We could get there in a mere thirty minutes if we ran. But… if Charlie kept drinking, then we might be too late… But I can't think like that! Bella just _had_ to make it. She just had to…

**Alright, what did you think of my little change there? REVIEW PLEASE!!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!**

**PS: If you guys like this story, I think you guys will like my other Twilight story **_**Hell Hath Only Love**_**. And check out the new story I'll be posting up called **_**Silent Chase**_**. A summary for **_**Silent Chase**_** will be posted in the next chapter of **_**Reattaching a Broken Heart**_**. Thanks:)**

**Bellacullenswan17**

13


	19. Saving Bella

**Alright guys, hoping that you guys saw my note from the previous chapter, you guys have seen that there's another point of view in the chapter **_**Torture**_**. So, here's to another chapter:) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 18

Saving Bella

**Charlie's Point of View**

My eyes shot wide open. No… this couldn't be. For some reason, a part of me told me to look at the girl's hands. Looking down, right above the ropes, there was a small scar, a half moon shaped scar. Removing my teeth from the girl's neck, I touched her skin, which seemed to fit my temperature—what _was_ my temperature anyways? Then, my hand went down to her scar and it matched mine exactly! It wasn't hot nor cold.

Bella's scar resembled that… one… OH GOD! This girl _can't_ be Bella! It just can't! Removing the bag on the girl's head proved me wrong. My mouth literally fell open.

Bella…

My daughter's eyes were closed, revealing how peaceful unconsciousness could feel for her. Her lips were swollen and cut although she had been gagged, which I took off immediately when noticing who it was. Some bruises covered her cheeks and faces. Along with the other cuts and bruises, the one thing that caught my eye was the new scar I just gave her… My teeth had actually gone into her flesh and had begun to suck the blood right out of her… What have I done?!

"You monster! Why would you make me do this?! You knew all along that it was her and you never _told me_?! Bella?" I asked, looking down at my now unconscious daughter. She was badly hurt and in need of medical assistance. Maybe Dr. Cullen could help out… if I could trust him and his family once again. "Bella? Can you hear me?" I didn't even want to shake her awake. She must be so weak right now, what with the lost of blood and the amount of pain she had to endure. Oh, my poor Bella.

I needed to get her out of here.

"D… Dad…" She groaned weakly.

"Don't talk honey. I'm going to get you to a doctor." I mentioned, placing my arms under her legs and behind her back, ready to lift her when she mumbled something again.

"Rip… her apart… burn the… pieces…" She mumbled before blacking out. What did she mean, 'rip her apart' and 'burn the pieces'?

Wait a second… Suddenly, my eyes closed momentarily and started thinking of what Bella meant.

_3… 2… 1…_

My eyes shot wide open. WOW! I'm that big of an idiot! Bella was telling me how to get rid of this foul despicable vampire. Did… did Bella know about what I was already? And how long has been since she knew?

"Aw… how touchy. One last father daughter moment before I put an end to both of your lives!" Victoria mentioned before she crouched down, ready to attack.

Lowering Bella down to the floor carefully, my head rested beside hers for one moment, I whispered: "I'll be right back. Stay in there Bella," and crouched down, ready to face my adversary.

"So, you now know how to kill me, don't you Chief?" Victoria mocked, thinking she could smart me. Well, it wasn't hard at first but now that I knew how to dispose of our problem, there would be no problem in taking out the source of our problems.

"You're going to pay…" And with that, I pounced and the battle began.

It was incredible, moving so fast and attacking like this. It felt… powerful, in control. It was my job to protect Bella. I had already failed my job as a protective father that failing this time would be a definite no. How could anyone let this go out of hand? My only daughter, in the hands of that inhuman monster, was heart-wrenching. We bit and clawed at one another until I had grabbed her right arm, ripped it out of it socket and threw it across the room. Although that was incredibly wrong, in some way, it felt right. The world would not miss a monstrous person like Victoria.

She had stopped and looked over the damage in her arm. She was shocked. Sure, Victoria could easily outrun someone but when it came to a fist fight, she did not have the capability of staying alive.

Luckily, being in the police business for many years, I knew how to defend myself up to a certain point.

"Well, I'll give you credit. For a newborn, you sure know how to enrage someone." She mentioned angrily, sending death glares my way before we started circling each other.

"You'll pay for what you did to Bella."

"She deserves it! Her little Edward took the one person I cared most about in the entire world away from me! It's a mate for a mate!" What was she talking about? That Cullen never killed anyone, well not that I didn't know of. And Bella's not the type of person to do something that evil. She's a sweet and kind person that would never hurt a fly, of what I know.

"You're lying."

"Am I? Ever wondered what _really_ happened in Phoenix, that day the ballet studio was mysteriously set ablaze? Something happened that night. Remember when Bella just up and left you, saying she didn't want to be stuck in Forks like her mother?" How did she know all of this? "Oh yes Charlie. I was eavesdropping along with James, my mate."

"For what purpose were you after Bella?" Maybe I could get some answers out of her before killing her sorry little self.

"She was our meal. Her blood was extremely tempting and we hadn't eaten for a long time. It was time for us to have a little supper." She snickered with an evil grin. "But because of her little vampire family surrounding her all the time, we had to go at it a certain way. James and I decided to split up. I was going to go after you and James wanted Bella all to himself. I didn't judge. My plan was to have your blood and maybe go after your wife next.

"But those filthy Cullens had the same idea. They split up, leaving us quite vulnerable. Luckily, James got inside Bella's weak and pathetic head and led her to the ballet studio unprotected, where my James could kill her. It had been the perfect plan until Eddie and his stupid family decided to show up and kill my mate just to save that worthless piece of trash over there!" She screamed, pointing at my daughter in anger and vengeance. Victoria wanted Bella dead because her mate was no longer with her.

Well, she wouldn't get one finger on my daughter if I had anything to say about it!

"How about you join him?" I asked while launching myself at her body and ripping the other arm right off. She yelped out in pain, her childish voice echoing through the entire room. She wasn't expecting this. As her piercing screams continued, I went for her legs, ripping them apart from her body, leaving her to fall on the ground.

Good thing Bella was unconscious. She shouldn't notice this.

"Ha, I see the Chief of Police has some back-bone. Let's see if your daughter would like to hear about this." She mocked, the rest of her body falling to the ground from the lack of support on her lower body. One last important part was left to do… shut her up!

"Well, you're not going to stick around to hear about it." I said before kicking her head so hard it went flying across the room. Alright, ripping her apart was done. Wait… where did I know how to kill a vampire? No one showed me. Did it come from instinct? Hope so…

But, to finish all off, where would I get a match to light her up in flames?

In the corner of the room of the room lay my police jacket. I had been wearing it during the car accident. And it still had my gun in it… Wait a second, if I remembered correctly, a spark that came in contact with any papery surface or even grass caused a fire. That's it!

I had to dispose of Victoria, fast.

Getting my gun and a stray leaf from the ground, I shot a bullet to the ground, igniting a spark from the gun and thus lighting the leaf to a flame. Placing it on Victoria's chest, her body started to light up in flames. Moments later, the fire grew quite strong—probably caused by Victoria's clothing—and I was able to throw the rest of Victoria's body parts into the raging flame. "There, no more problems from her." I said to myself, admiring the beautiful fire a few feet away from me.

But it was no time for admiring. Bella needed to be healed.

Running over to Bella, I placed my arms under her legs and back, letting her rest in my arms but causing her to moan in pain. Her breathing had become laboured, causing her trouble to breathe no thanks to Victoria.

"Ok Bella, I'm going to start running now. We need to get out of here and I'm going to take you to a hospital." I said without thinking. A hospital was not the best place to be but she needed to be treated. I would just have to hold my breath and stay out of anyone's way. The burning sensation in my throat had returned but I surpassed the urge to feed. My daughter was more important.

"No… hospi… tals…" She rasped out. It hurt her to speak. The pain was evident in her voice.

"Bella—"

"No… hos… pitals…" She repeated as she lightly moaned in pain. Bella was so stubborn at times. "Home… Call… Car… lisle…" She mentioned while resting her tired head against my arm. Maybe it would be wise to bring her home first. But we had to find our way back home first. Who knows where we were right now.

"Alright Bells, just stay in there." I mentioned before running. This was all very new to me but… it felt like I've been doing this for years. It was just instinct. That's what kept running through my mind. Instinct.

Running out of the warehouse, I followed the wind. It went east. Wherever the wind brought me, the only hope available so far was that it would bring us home. After a few minutes of running, a sign caught my attention, making me stop short.

This was just the sign I was looking for…

The _Welcome to Forks_ sign stared me right in the face. Perfect. I was just on the boarder of the town. In a matter of minutes, we'd be home.

"We'll be home very soon Bella. Hang on." I said, mostly an encouragement to keep going. The girl in my arms had to be kept out of harm's way. A father had to keep his daughter out of harm.

Running towards town, Bella started breathing heavily once more. She had been quiet for a while. The wound on her neck had started bleeding once more and it flowed on my shirt. Damn! I forgot to cover that up. With that thought in mind, my legs swung faster, making me run faster than ever to my destination. My senses had all be readapted to my environment. The scents around me were increased by a hundred percent. Everything seemed clear now; all the details were enhanced. It all seemed better somehow.

In three minutes and twenty-two seconds—wow, as a vampire, you really go into the specifics—we arrived in front of the Swan Residence. How wonderful it felt to be home after all these days. Walking into the house, I was welcomed with a strong scent, which made the burning sensation in my throat intensify.

The scent came from the kitchen.

"Hold… your bre… ath…" Bella whispered and I did what was told to do. Placing her on the couch delicately wasn't the easiest thing to do. She had many broken bones, cuts and bruises that it must have been painful for her to move around. She gasped in pain once she arrived on the couch.

"I'll be right back." I mentioned while covering Bella's body with a blanket to keep her warm. She nodded feebly and went back to sleep apparently. Bella needed the rest.

Going into the kitchen to examine the strong scent, I noticed some blood on the floor and many pieces of broken vase. What exactly happened here? But my nose could recognize the scent. It was Bella's… Oh god. My head turned towards the couch, revealing Bella's head.

How much pain did Bella have to suffer because of that vile woman?

Grabbing a towel, I walked over to my daughter and placed it on her bleeding neck. Sighing, there was only one action to take at the moment. Dr. Cullen was the only one who could help her now. Picking up the phone from the counter, I dialled Carlisle's number and waited for him to answer.

**Jasper's Point of View**

We arrived at the warehouse no later than twenty-five minutes after Alice had the vision of Charlie's choice. But one thing we did not expect to see was the place started to burn. Alice had told us that the vision she had seen was so clear that it must have been happening very soon. Hopefully, Bella was not under there. She was such a large part of our lives and she needed to stay with us.

"Oh no!" Esme's little outburst brought me to the present. My family just looked at the burning fire.

"Alice, can you see Bella or Charlie's future?" Carlisle asked my sister, who stood angrily at the fire. She looked at Carlisle for a moment before her gaze became blank. We waited for her answer patiently and, to our surprise, my Alice was furious.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed, looking at the fire again.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"Please don't—" Esme started saying but was interrupted by my wife.

"No, Bella's resting at home. I'm furious because _I can't get my revenge on that witch Victoria_!" She screamed angrily. Somehow, that statement made me laugh. "But Charlie's going to call in eight seconds." And as predicted, Charlie called eight seconds later. Carlisle picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" He asked.

"_Dr. Cullen, it's Charlie. Bella needs healing and I… I can't go out. Could you come over?_" Charlie asked on the other line. He didn't know that we were vampires, or maybe he was sceptical about it.

"Of course. We'll be over in a few minutes." Carlisle mentioned before hanging up quickly. "Bella's going to be fine once we get to her house. Charlie's worried."

I went over to Alice, who still stared at the fire angrily but as my arm wound behind her, she began to relax. "It's alright love. At least she can't hurt anyone anymore."

"You're right. I just—" Suddenly, her expression went blank. She was having a vision.

**Alice's Point of View**

_Charlie was sitting on the couch next to Bella's resting form when the door bell rang._

"_Coming!" He said as he placed a comforting hand on Bella's forehead and answered the door. When the door opened, Charlie stood frozen. He couldn't speak. _

_Two men and a woman in black hoods stood in front of the door. Charlie was frozen and couldn't move at all. He had a feeling of who these people were but couldn't do anything. _

_The woman in the black hood smiled evilly before the vision ended._

Oh god no… Not them.

**So, what did you think? Not bad I hope:) So please review your opinions and I will take them into considerations. **

**PS: Here's the summary for **_**Silent Chase**_**. **

**Bella Swan has everything possible: an amazing vampire boyfriend and his family, a loving mom and dad but that is all taken away from her when the woman with fiery red hair comes back for revenge. But what happens when it's not only the red head that's after Bella but one very important royal family as well? And what will the Cullens have to endure to be able to rescue Bella? Right before Eclipse**

**Bellacullenswan17**


	20. Objective

**Alright so I took all of your reviews into consideration and made an awesome chapter for you guys:) Now, READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 19

Objective

**Jane's Point of View**

Our master had sent Felix, Demetri and myself to fetch a stupid weak human girl in Forks. Frankly, I would never go against Aro, Caius or Marcus but why retrieve a silly human girl? Just for a light snack? Ridiculous… There was plenty of fresh meat in Volterra. But if it was my master's order, then no one could disobey.

"Must we go all the way to Washington to fetch someone of no importance?" Felix had demanded impatiently on the airplane to Seattle. He was never the type of man to wait patiently for these kinds of missions.

"It's Aro's wish. You know we can't disobey. Only a fool wishing for his life to end would judge our Master's orders." Demetri answered coldly.

"Stop your complaining Felix. We're almost landing." I barked as my eyes closed, trying with difficulty to concentrate. It helped me when they were quiet.

An hour later, we had landed and we took off running for the woods. It was more inconspicuous and less troublesome just running than calling for a taxi and having the man stare confusingly at us for many hours, thus tempting us to drink the man dry and running to our target's household.

"Why does Aro want her alive? We should just suck her dry." Felix whined once more as we arrived at our destination. Although I had lived with this man for many centuries, he was testing my patience a lot these days.

"Don't make me lose my temper Felix. You know what happened last time." I warned and he immediately stopped talking, in fear that my power would be turned on him, repeating the events that happened a few weeks ago.

"At least let's be courteous about our entrance." Demetri mentioned while ringing the doorbell to the quaint little house in Forks. What a horrible name for a town…

"Coming!" Someone barked from the opposite side of the door. It was a shame Alec could not be here to witness this killing. Maybe he could help the man. It would be best if we could kill him without the screaming, although it was the best part of the job. The doorknob turned quickly and the door flew open, revealing a man with pale skin, blood-red eyes and perfectly white fangs.

_Oh… a vampire. This could be interesting. _I thought while an evil grin slowly appeared on my childish face, making the man cower in fear.

"Who…?" The vampire asked. He smelled like a newborn. But who had created him? We had not been informed of this outcome

"We're here for a certain woman named Isabella Swan." Demetri mentioned, a sickening grin making its way onto his face.

"What reason do you have with her?" The man asked cautiously. He would not hand her over quietly.

"Stand aside sir and we will not harm you." Felix mentioned. Ha! Yeah right we wouldn't harm him.

"The hell you won't! What do you want with Bella?" The man asked once again. A scent caught in my nostrils. It was extremely strong, almost intoxicating. Pushing the man aside and stepping into the house, I followed the scent. It led to two places; one was the kitchen, which showed some dry blood and pieces of broken plates or vase on the floor. The next scent led to the living room. Someone lay on the couch, unmoving and extremely pale. Well, if this man changed another human, then we could easily kill both of them, no matter what Aro says. "Get away from her!" The newborn said angrily, kneeling down to the unmoving form on the couch.

"What is your name newborn?" Demetri asked as he stepped beside me along with Felix.

"I don't need to tell you anything." The man bellowed, protecting that lifeless form on the sofa. When my gaze went right over to Felix, the Volturi member nodded his head before racing over to the newborn vampire, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up in the air.

"Tell us your name vampire before I break your neck." Felix threatened as the vampire tried to break free from Felix's grasp. It was a wasted attempt from the newborn. Felix was the most powerful—in physical strength—in the Volturi Guard.

"Charlie Swan." So this man was related to the girl we were supposed to bring home. Interesting… This could end up being a very interesting day.

"Don't… hurt… h… im…" A weak and feeble voice whispered from the couch. Looking over the back seat, my eyes spotted a very weak girl. She was battered but still breathing. Her eyes were open slightly, brown eyes shining in the dim light. Felix looked her way and seemed to be in a trance. Wow… the last time I had seen him this overtaken was almost two centuries ago. He was taken by this woman. "Pl… ease…" She whispered again.

Felix let go of Charlie's neck and the newborn dropped onto his feet lightly. Interesting how protective those Swans were. As Demetri took hold of Charlie's shoulders to keep him in place, Felix placed his arms under the weak battered girl and lifted her in his strong arms. "Let go of her!" The girl's father bellowed, trying to escape Demetri's grasp but failed miserably.

It wasn't my intention to use my amazing power against this weak newborn. "Shut him up." I ordered and Demetri immediately snapped the man's neck, letting Charlie Swan fall to the floor unconscious. It would be enough to knock him out until we brought him to Aro.

"Glad to do so." Demetri mentioned before throwing the man over his shoulder and walking out of the house behind Felix.

"Let's see what Master thinks of our prisoner here." I wickedly said before walking out of the house and running to our private jet in Seattle.

**Emmett's Point of View**

Alice had been completely freaked after that vision of hers! Never, in my entire existence since I've known my family, has Alice been more freaked of anything. Obviously, she didn't like the fact that three visitors were coming.

"Alice, who the hell is coming that has you so freaked?" I asked as we ran back to Bella's house at full speed.

No one slowed. "Felix, Demetri and Jane." My legs stopped swinging and I just stood there, eyes wide open and fear creeping on my skin. Those stupid Volturi guard members were coming for Bella?! They were going to pay if even one of them laid their hand on my little sis!

But no one stopped other than me. Even Rosie kept running like her life depended on it. I'm so proud of her. She finally started caring for that little squirt we love so much. Bawling my hands into fists, I started running again and we arrived at Charlie's house in less than twenty minutes. But the door was already open. Damn it!

We walked inside slowly, hoping that they weren't still here and saw that the house was deserted. Our objective had been completely destroyed. Getting Bella safe was definitely a dud plan now!

"Oh god… They got to her." Rose gasped out. She was scared, just like a few hours ago. She had been scared when we arrived at the burning building, thinking that Bella was under that pile of rubble.

"Alice, what do you see?" Edward asked impatiently. We had been relying on her so much that I'm surprised she hasn't thrown a fit yet. But she was as frightened as anyone for Bella's life. No one could afford to lose her.

Alice closed her tiny eyes and looked into the future. We all waited patiently for her answer. She opened her eyes immediately and looked at Edward first. "She's in an airplane but she's badly hurt."

"What about Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"Knocked out next to her. She's not very coherent so she doesn't even realise that he's not awake." She explained while walking towards the couch but she stopped abruptly when she saw the shape of the small sofa. We looked at it as well and saw some blood. Oh no… Bella.

"Her wounds must have opened up." Carlisle explained as he examined the blood that covered most of it. We'd probably have to clean up all the blood before Charlie and Bella would come home.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get them!" I mentioned before running towards the door. Unfortunately, Jasper grabbed my arm and stopped me dead in my tracks. "Why are you stopping me? That's my little sister out there!" I screamed in my brother's face. He didn't even flinch.

"Emmett, we need a plan. We can't just got there and expect them to willingly give her over. Who knows what they have planned. They haven't decided anything yet." Jasper explained calmly.

He let go of me and I just sat down on the comfy chair frustrated. "It doesn't feel right just staying here and planning when they could probably have her for Lunch." I admitted grumpily but earned a slap in the head because of my last statement. "Hey!"

"Don't even say that! She's going to be just fine!" Edward screamed at me, even though he didn't believe his own words.

"How do you know?!" I asked, standing up and facing my younger brother dead on.

"I… I don't." He admitted, defeated by that single thought. Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's shoulder and made him look at his father.

"We'll find her and bring her home safely."

**Aro's Point of View**

My brothers and I had sent Jane and the others in hope to retrieve our goal. Some of the Volturi members had heard great things about this girl from a black man with dreadlocks. The name escapes me but his fascination for this girl had opened my horizons, thus lending me the opportunity to study her. Maybe she would make a wonderful immortal.

The wait had been dreadful but on the second day, Jane had walked through the Grand Doors, followed by Demetri, holding a struggling man with deadly pale skin and matching red eyes, and Felix who carried a beaten girl with exquisite brown hair but fairly pale skin.

"Ah Jane, you were sent to fetch one but come back with one… and a quarter. Well done." Alec, my darling Jane's twin brother, mentioned as he approached the lovely trio.

"Yes, it was quite the roundup." She mocked as she walked up to me with a lovely smile. "You asked for this girl Master?"

"Yes, I've been meaning to see her. Unfortunately, I would have hoped that she would have been in a better condition. Tell me, what happened?" I asked curiously, eyeing my three guard members.

"She was like this when we arrived." Demetri explained, still holding the struggling man. Jane, on the other hand, came to stand before me and the throne and extended her pale hand, waiting for me to take hold of it. Taking it in mine, the images flowed through my mind.

_My three Volturi members at the doorstep, waiting for the door to open up; walking inside to find blood on the floor and a feeble girl lying on the couch; Felix taking hold of the man's neck but releasing it moments after the girl spoke up weakly; Demetri snapping the man's neck as Felix picked up the girl and carried her out of the house and towards the plane. _

My eyes regained their senses and the Grand Entrance was now visible once more. "Fascinating…" I murmured, letting go of my dear Jane's hand. She nodded and backed away, returning to stand beside her darling twin brother.

"And who might our visitor be?" Caius asked from beside me. It took hold of my curiosity. The struggling man surely did resemble the young girl. Was there a certain family reunited here?

"Tell me, what is your name?" I asked while approaching the man who had stopped struggling once my approach had started.

"What do you want with my daughter?" He asked, avoiding my earlier question.

"Daughter? So you must be the protective father." Looking over to Demetri, a smile appeared on my pale face. "Interesting."

"What do you want with her?!" The father roared at me. Defiance… Usually, that would result in death but he could be very useful to us.

"His name is Charlie Swan." Felix mentioned, cutting my dangerous gaze to the man.

"Well Charlie, it does seem that your daughter can be very useful to us." Charlie just stared. He had not expected to hear something of the sort. I had only told my brothers of my plan and even then they were quite shocked at my sudden revelation.

"You're not going to lay a finger on her!" He bellowed once more. This man was running my patience very thin. "Just let us go! There's no reason for you to keep us here! Let us go!"

"Oh but see, that's where you're wrong, my good man. You see, I have heard many good things from your precious daughter that could be an asset to our valuable family. We plan to give her immortality and offer her a chance to stay here with us in Volterra. That would surely be a very prestige offer." I explained in detail. Yes, that was the plan and this man would not ruin it for me.

"Bella would never join someone like you! Who do you think you are?!"

This man was testing my patience once more. It wouldn't be long before I would ask Felix to be rid of this pest. "It would be wise if you thought about your actions before engaging them." I suggested coldly.

"Don't… tou… ch… him…" A weak female voice broke through my anger. The young woman in Felix's arms was staring right at me, her brown eyes cutting through me like a very sharp knife.

"I see our guest is awake. It seems Bella does not wish for me to harm you. Felix, could you kindly take this woman to one of the spare rooms?" I asked kindly. She needed to be comfortable if she was going to be changed.

"Yes Master." He answered before leaving with Isabella.

"I… love… you Dad…" Bella replied with all her strength, how weak it might be. It would be a shame to take this man's life away because of this woman but he was a rogue vampire after all.

"I love you with all my heart Bells. Don't forget that. I'll get you out of here, I promise!" Charlie yelled as Felix took the man's daughter away.

"It's quite the waste to dispose of such a life but the laws must be upheld." I mentioned before looking at Demetri. My fellow tracker nodded before seizing both of Charles's arms in a firm grasp. Charlie just looked at me in shock and what seemed to be fear.

"You'll take my life away for being one of you?" Charles asked as I placed both my hands on his cheeks. "Doesn't seem like much justice is served here."

"Our rules must be upheld. It's much too dangerous for you to wander the streets, as you are so new to our lifestyle. And, since we are quite generous, I will allow you to feel no pain during your death. Alec." I mentioned, looking over the male twin. Alec looked in my direction, just waiting for the order. "If you could."

"Certainly Master." The male twin answered with a bow before using his precious gift on the newborn in my hands.

As the power ran through the vampire slowly, he went limp in my hands moments later, blinding the man and making him forget all sorts of pain. "It's really a shame." I said before ripping the poor man's head off as Demetri ripped the arms right off Charlie's body.

"Aro, why don't you look over the girl as they remove the body?" Marcus offered; speaking for the first time since our visitors arrived.

"Excellent idea brother. Could someone please remove the body remains?" I mentioned while heading towards the rooms. Two guard members nodded before I exited the room and joined Felix and Bella.

One arriving, I had noticed Felix standing beside Bella's bed, watching her groan in pure pain and terror. "What… do you want… with us?" Bella asked my friend.

"Only immortality." He answered happily. Obviously, my good friend Felix was smitten by this lovely lady.

"I don't… want it… if you're offe… ring… it…" She mumbled agonizingly. "I'd rath… er… die than… become one… of you…"

"Don't worry my dear; you won't be facing Death anytime soon." I answered, sweetly while approaching her bedside. She turned her head painfully my way and gazed at me with empty eyes. Somehow, she felt something was out of place.

"Whe… re's… my fath… er?"

"I'm sorry dear but he did not survive our little encounter." I explained in the nicest way possible.

A stray tear escaped her bruised visage. "You… killed… him…" She stated. My my, she was quite the catch.

"Quite brave of assuming the right things. But yes, he needed to be taken care of. And you, my dear, have been given the opportunity to join us." I admitted, touching her pale skin. What happened next shocked me. I saw nothing, not even a glimpse of her thoughts. She was a complete mute to me. Fascinating!

"Get… your hands… off of me…" She threatened weakly but I did what she said and removed my papery hands. Some attitude this woman had. But even as injured as she was, she was still quite coherent. "The Cullens… will save me…"

"The Cullens? As in Carlisle's large coven? How do you know about them?"

"I… go to school… with them…" Ah, but if she said that they would save her from a royal family of vampires, she must know what they are.

"My dear, you already know so much about what we are. But… since you say that Carlisle is coming, there's no other option but to kill them. They broke the law. They told a human about our secret." I mentioned, which obviously scared her. It must be the thought of losing them was too much.

"They… didn't… tell me… I… figured… it out."

"Ah, but nevertheless, you still know so much. I have no choice but to take matters into my own hands, even though it pains me to do so."

"No… please… don't…" She pleaded as the tears came freely down her face. So heart-warming.

"I sighed and put my plan into action. "Well, there could be a way around the law, if you are willing to do anything to spare their lives." Her mesmerizing brown eyes looked questionably into my blood-red orbs. "If you join us, we will spare every one of the Cullens." I offered, her eyes opening wide in surprise and horror.

She took my offer into consideration before speaking once more. "You… won't hurt them…?" She asked weakly, her injuries getting the better of her. We had to act fast.

"Not a finger shall be placed on your friends." I promised. "I always keep to my word."

She sighed heavily and whispered "Alright… I'll join…" before laying her head onto the pillow and waiting for us to act. If she would join us, then Edward and his darling sister Alice would be next in line to join.

Looking over to my comrade, Felix nodded and knelt down next to our darling Bella. He moved many strands of hair away from her neck and shoulder and sunk his teeth into her flesh, making her cry out in pain.

Remarkably, Felix had the strength to remove his teeth from her neck, letting her writhe in pain for the next three agonizingly long days.

"Thank you my friend. Now, we wait."

**So hopefully you guys are satisfied and can't wait for more:) Sorry for not updating last night but it was New Year's and it was time to party. I bet'cha that a lot of you guys are like that during the holidays (just kidding):P Now REVIEW!!!!**

**And I will post the preface for **_**Silent Chase**_** very shortly. Read that story as well please and give me your opinion:)**

**By the way, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

14


	21. Unloved

**Alright guys, there were a lot of reviews for that last chapter, which I'm ecstatic about!! It just shows that you guys like my story:) Thank you for all of them. Now, this chapter should bring some tears (maybe) to your eyes. It's quite sad. Anyways, now the first chapter of **_**Silent Chase**_** is now up and you guys can visit it as well. SO READ AND REVIEW both please!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 20

Unloved

**Bella's Point of View**

Excruciating pain. That was all I felt. A burning fire coursing through my veins and into my heart. It was worse than the pain Victoria inflicted on me during her torture sessions. But there was a reason why this pain was worse than anything. I was changing, but not because of simple pleasure. It was to save the Cullens. To save them from getting killed.

Even though it pained me when they left, it still isn't right for them to die just because of me.

There was no point in screaming. It might annoy the royal vampire family, and they might kill me because of it. I didn't know them well enough to know what to do. But a man said that I would be an asset to their family, which must mean that they need me for something important.

My heart had begun to accelerate when the big man—I had heard that his name was Felix—bit me. It threatened to jump out of my chest at any given moment. And my pulse quickened along with my heart. The fire had started in my left shoulder and descended down my arms, then my chest and stomach and down to my stomach, leaving my head and heart for the end. But it hurt so much. Oh, how I wanted to tell that stupid vampire family to kill me because of the pain. But of course they wouldn't do it.

I was a prize to them. Nothing more.

But this fire, it was like a witch burning at the stake. No one being able to save her, she would die because she was different. Somehow, I was dying but returning to the land of the living. The witch would never return.

On the third day, my heart accelerated to a million miles per hour—that's what it felt like. It accelerated for a long time before slowing down quickly, along with the coursing fire. It stopped when my heart stopped beating.

"You may open your eyes, my dear." A male voice answered in the darkness. Had my eyes been closed all this time? Opening them slowly, everything seemed so much clearer. The walls around me, I could tell every crack and marks of paint from many years ago. The covers under me, they felt stiffer, like hay. The smells around me were more profound; the smell of burning candles, mouldy castle walls, old furnished wood, it was all profoundly accurate. Sitting up, my eyes spotted a man sitting at my bedside. He had long flowing black hair, ruby red eyes that shone in the dim light of the room and had deadly pale skin, paler than anyone I had ever seen in my life. My eyes could tell that the fabric of his black jacket and pants had been quite expensive.

He really was royalty.

"My, immortality really does suit you Isabella." He whispered my name slowly and disturbingly, widely grinning as he looked over my new body. Frankly, I didn't want to see how 'beautiful' I must be. It didn't matter anyways.

"And you are?" My voice frightened me. It wasn't my voice. It sounded… like bells, beautifully chosen bells that could bring anything to life. But… at the moment, my voice sounded flat, like something was missing in my life.

Truly, many things were missing.

"Where are my manners?! My name is Aro. Welcome to the Volturi." He mentioned joyfully, extending his hand for me to take it and rise from the bed.

"Don't get too comfortable. The Cullens will save me." He didn't seem very positive about my statement. Aro's ruby eyes looked me over sceptically, like I was lying or something.

"My dear, it has been three days and no one has come. It has been quiet during your transformation. And… I'm quite shocked no one saved you from your terrible faith." He answered as we made our way down the hallways.

"What do you mean by my terrible faith?"

"You were badly hurt when my dear companions have brought you here along with your father. What happened to you?" Aro asked with plenty of concern.

"Someone wanted revenge against me. She finally captured me and tortured me."

"And who saved you, my dear?"

"My father." He _tsk_ed as his head looked away. I was eternally grateful for my father. He risked his life to save me and… he ended up getting killed in the process. All because of me. "What are you disapproving about?"

"It's quite a shame that your friends did not come in time to save you themselves. They might have been too late, and we would have never been able to meet." He sounded ecstatic about the encounter. But… it was true. The Cullens didn't save me. Charlie did. He fought Victoria and could have lost. He didn't know how to fight as a vampire. It was all knew to me and yet, he did kill her.

And then we were captured by these vampires. Charlie was killed because of this. "And yet, they didn't save you now, when you needed it most. I assure you, your father did not feel a thing during his death. I made sure of it. A member of our guard can blind the victim from everything, sight, pain, feeling anything. Your father had a painless death. It was quite merciful." Aro mused, happy of his work. I stopped dead in my tracks, bawled my marble hands into fists and sent daggers his way.

"You don't know the meaning of mercy. My father saved me and because of me, he was killed." Aro walked up to me and placed his papery hands on my face, expecting me to go along with it. I shook my head and he removed his hands willingly.

"Bella, he did not die because of you. Our laws must be upheld. Think of it this way, he could have been spared if Carlisle's coven had came earlier. I am quite fond of Carlisle. If he had mentioned that your father was part of his family, he would have been spared." It was true. Carlisle considered me and my family part of his family. He would do anything to keep us together. But now… it was too late. I didn't have anything anymore.

"I…" No words came to my mouth. It was as if nothing could make the situation better.

"You're quite close to the Cullens, am I correct?" He asked as he placed an arm behind me and we walked once more.

"I was…" was my feeble answer. Why was I telling this stranger so much? There was no point. He knew so much about Carlisle to begin with that there was no point in hiding things. And besides, there might be trouble in the end if Aro was unhappy… He seemed to be the leader of the Volturi.

"Using past tense?"

"They left me… There's no point for them to come and save me. I'm nothing to them." When did my heart start to turn to ice? Was I so deprived of love that my heart decided to take a turn for the worse? It was a possibility. And it might stay that way if Aro forced me to stay. "Absolutely nothing…"

"My dear Bella, you are many incredible things, but not nothing. Here, you will be treated like royalty. You will be able to develop anything your heart desires. We don't judge." He admitted, placing a finger under my chin, making me look at him.

I never wanted this to happen. My only hope would be that the Cullens would come and save me. But that hope was long gone now. Like I said before, my life meant nothing to them. Edward had left me because he didn't want me. And no news was heard from them for six months. All that I had was Jacob, and even now he didn't want me. No one wanted me in their lives.

They had left me for practically dead. They never wanted me back in their lives. It was all just a lie… Everything that Alice had told me, Edward telling me he loved me again, Rosalie's little heart-to-heart, it was all lies… No one wanted me. Never in my life have I felt so unloved. Charlie wasn't with me anymore, Renée had told me that my change was too much for her—she wouldn't want me now that I was a vampire—and Edward would find someone else, someone that could compare to him. My eyes closed and the darkness overtook my sight. Being alone would do that to a person.

Suddenly, my heart started to feel colder, the love leaving my heart and turning its warmth to ice. Everything was being pushed out of my heart, like it was forced out of it. A loud thud could be heard. Opening my eyes, I was shocked. Aro was now leaning against the wall in front of me, about twenty feet away. He looked to be laughing but also in pain.

I gasped. Why was he laughing? And what had I done? "Remarkable!" He laughed hysterically as a pair of strong arms took a hold on my arms, brought them behind my back and that person slammed me onto the floor, a sickening crack from the floor and my stomach. A gasp of pain escaped my lips, my head sinking to the floor in defeat. "Felix! No need to be so hostile! Please release her." The tight grip on my body had been released but I couldn't get up. It felt like when my body crashed to the floor, the strength had been removed as well. "Please help her to her feet." Aro said kindly and someone lifted me.

I looked up at Aro and he walked up to me, a large smile on his face. What was he smirking at? "My dear, you have the tremendous gift of telekinesis. You're special."

**Edward's Point of View**

How could I be so blind?! Of course the Volturi would go after us this way. But we hadn't expected that they would take Bella to harm us. What did we do to them anyways? It surely wasn't something Carlisle did. It had been decades since they had seen one another.

We were now in our living room, thinking of a plan to retrieve Bella and keep her safe. But every option we took had some downfalls. Alice had seen the outcome and at least one of us died. It had been five days since Bella had been taken by the Volturi, and we hadn't even started buying our tickets for Volterra yet. We didn't have a strong enough plan yet. There were constant phone calls from the police station, asking if we had seen Charlie anywhere. Apparently, they were calling everyone in Forks for some hint of their Chief of Police. Since Carlisle was close with the police station, the phone calls were mostly for him and the answer would always be the same. 'We're still looking'.

No one knew that Charlie had died at the hands of the Volturi, except for us. The day of Bella's departure with the Volturi, Alice had seen Aro's decision about Charlie's fate. It wasn't pretty. He was ripped apart and burnt aside, where Bella couldn't see him. And then… they had the gull to change her!

What was even more horrifying was the reason behind Bella's transformation. She didn't want us hurt, so she let herself be changed to save us. Esme had a few dry sobs when she heard that. Frankly, we all needed Bella back. She had affected us these past few weeks in more ways than one.

"What are we going to do? We need to hurry. It's been days!" Emmett replied impatiently. He wasn't too happy about this whole waiting process. Em was pretty worried about his little sister. I just wanted my angel back in my arms, safe and sound.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. We can't just run in and expect them to give her back. Aro wants her for something." Alice explained. She had been looking into the future for days and couldn't find one option good enough for survival. She was as upset as anyone in the room. It was her best friend that had been tortured, beaten and captured twice without anyone saving her. "Emmett, I want her back too." She whispered desperately, her eyes darting to the floor sadly.

Emmett looked away in guilt and gave an apologetic smile to Alice, which she took without hesitation. "How about we try to sneak her out?"

"That's just going at it blindly. We don't know what Bella is capable of, now that's she a vampire." Carlisle mentioned calmly, a hand placed on Esme's worried shoulder. She was at a loss for words these days.

"They're trying to block me constantly, changing their ideas. I can't even see Bella." Alice croaked out before Jasper wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. She buried her spiky black hair into his chest and let out a few sobs.

Suddenly, a horrible stench came in my nostrils. We all wrinkled our noses and before anyone could say a word, a shirtless man with russet skin and dark eyes entered our house. This man had cropped short hair and only wore a pair of jean shorts and sneakers. "Jacob Black?!" I asked surprised, a werewolf on our territory was a shock to everyone here.

"Where's Bella?"

**So… what'd you guys think? What will be Jacob's reaction? What is the Cullens' plan to get Bella back? Is Bella really turning cold? Those are all very good questions. It just means that you're going to have to read the next chapter:P So REVIEW please:)**

**Bellacullenswan17**

9


	22. Reason

**Alright everyone, so I've had a few reviews asking if I followed what you guys were saying and just went with the flow. Frankly, you guys have awesome ideas and I can already picture them in my mind and it works perfectly with the story. So please don't feel offended if I'm using your ideas in this story. You guys are so awesome that I want to please you. So please READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 21

Reason

**Jacob's Point of View**

Every one of those bloodsuckers looked at me in sadness, shock and even anger. I wasn't in the mood to be judged. Sam wouldn't let me go to the Cullens but I had to make sure Bella was safe. After her dad went missing, I… I didn't know what to do. No phone calls would help. That pixie bloodsucker was hurt because of me and Bella would probably never forgive me for that. But the Cullens had gone missing as well for a few days, along with Bella.

Now, I wasn't in the mood to play around. I was here to get my best friend back, even if it would kill me.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, where's Bella?" I asked impatiently, waiting for someone to say something. Even the doc wouldn't say anything.

"What about the treaty?" The blond man asked.

"Screw the damn treaty! Besides, it's already broken. I want to know where Bella is! I better get some answers soon!"

"You broke it, remember?" Cullen mentioned, looking over at the pixie, who now bent her head in shame.

"Where the hell is Bella Swan?!" I asked angrily.

"She…" The pixie answered before sobbing into the blond guy's chest. What happened to Bella? And exactly how much trouble had she gotten herself into this time?

"She's in trouble." The doc spoke up but he was upset.

"What do you mean, she's in trouble? Where is she?!" I screamed at them, waiting for someone to speak up. But it was silent again. "God damn it! Someone answer me!" The shaking had started. They were infuriating me already but… they were all just upset. What was wrong with Bella? If she was in trouble, then I'd go and kill whoever got in my way.

"A few days after Charlie was taken, the same woman kidnapped Bella, torturing her in the worst possible ways. Charlie had been transformed into a vampire by Victoria and he turned against her before he sucked Bella's blood." The doctor started explaining and my face literally dropped at this information. I knew Bella was strong but… to have Charlie drink her blood must have dealt a heavy blow to her. "Charlie attacked Victoria and killed her before Bella was hurt even further.

"He brought her back home and was about to take care of her when three people showed up at his doorstep. They attacked him and took Bella. She's in Volterra now." Carlisle explained but stopped when he saw my confusion now.

"Where's that?" I didn't know my geography very well and they could obviously tell me what was going on. They had already started.

"Italy." Oh god! What were they bringing her there for? And what did they want with her?! "Of what Alice has informed us of, when they brought Charlie and Bella there, they—"

"Wait a sec, they brought _Charlie_ as well?! What happened to him?" I asked panicky. If they did anything to Bella or Charlie, I will rip their heads off!

"They killed him on the spot." The shaking became more violent and my eyes turned red. They killed Charlie… I can't even begin to imagine how Bella must feel right now. Running my fingers through my short hair, my hands bawled into fist. My anger was now surging.

"Not to be rude but I suggest that if you are about to explode, please feel free to explode outside." Edward suggested coldly. He didn't like hearing this story as well. But what did he care? He left her and she was a wreck. Now the mind reader dares to come back and look what's happened. Suddenly, his freezing cold hand was around my neck and Cullen was snarling at me. "I care for her more than you can imagine. We all do! So keep your thoughts to yourself _mutt_!" He snarled and the shaking became intense. I was about to blow my top soon. He pushed me outside and the burning sensation popped, making me transform into the large russet werewolf.

My clothes were now ripped and flew through the air, coming down to Earth slowly. Snarling at him, I was about to leap when the doc stepped in front of Cullen and placed a hand on his son's chest. "This is not the time." Carlisle answered coldly and his son stopped snarling at me and calmed down. Everyone was now outside, staring at the little showdown.

_Translate for me._ I thought and the bloodsucker nodded.

"He wants me to translate for him." He told the doctor. Carlisle nodded and looked at me.

"Once they killed Charlie, they burned him and the leader went to see Bella. He mostly threatened her." The doc said and a loud growl escaped my fangs.

_Who is this guy?!_

"Carlisle, if you could explain to Jacob who Aro is." Cullen answered for me. Oh, so he was calling that leader Aro? What the hell was going on? And what was up with their vampire history? It seemed more like hell on Earth, if you ask me.

"Aro is one of the three vampires who lead the Volturi."

_Who are these 'Volturi'?_ I asked mentally.

"They're a highly powerful organized coven of vampires. They make sure the laws of the vampire world are upheld. The only reason why they would go after someone is if that certain person had a powerful gift. They're an extremely large coven of very powerful vampires in Italy that have lived for thousands of years." Edward explained, not needing the doc to explain for me.

_So that's why they took her?_

"Most likely. They already turned her into one of us." Edward explained. My mouth opened once more. She… Bella was now… one of them…? She wouldn't be my Bella anymore. She'd be cold and she wouldn't be the same. "She'll still be the same Bella that we know and love! You'll just reject her because of what she is?! She didn't reject you when she knew you were a werewolf. Why would you do the opposite with her?" He asked angrily, which Carlisle noticed immediately. He placed a hand on Cullen's chest again and gave him a stern look. It was the first time I had seen the doc like that…

"Edward, this isn't the time! We need to find Bella! For all she's done for us, we owe her that much." The doc said. Wait, what did she do? How much had she given to these bloodsuckers and how much has she suffered in return?

"She's done many things for us. She even saved our lives right this moment." Edward mentioned coldly.

_How?_

"She told Aro that she would join them if they would spare all of us." Oh god… That was so Bella, caring for others before herself. And now she's suffering.

"We have to find a plan, fast." The blond chick finally spoke up. Wait, wasn't she the one who hated Bella since the beginning?

"Things change." Edward stepped in.

_Ok, you can stop reading my mind now._ I thought rudely. Today was not the day to test my patience even more.

_Jacob, what's going on?_ A male voice popped in my head. Damn! Jared. Now everyone knew about my conversation with the bloodsuckers. Maybe I should have planned this better.

_We're coming your way._ Sam informed us, seriousness washing over his voice profoundly.

_Dude, she's going to be alright._ Embry had mentioned when Sam's voice faded away in my mind. I sure hope he was right…

_The pack will be here soon._ I thought to the bloodsucker in front of me. He nodded and looked towards his family.

"The werewolves will be coming shortly to talk to us." He said, sadness seeping in every word that came from his mouth. This wasn't his day either.

"I hope we're not inconveniencing your pack in any way." The doc mentioned. Well, not that anyone could think of so I should my furry head. The doctor nodded and went towards his wife. "So, now you know the dilemma." He mentioned with great sadness. Poor Bella… She didn't have much left. Her dad was gone, she was out in Italy all alone and here they were, waiting to think of a plan to save her.

"We're really trying our best." Edward mentioned as he sunk down onto the porch's steps. It showed plainly in his eyes that the wait was killing him. "There's just nothing we can think of to get her back safely without anyone dying. It's difficult."

_What do you got so far? Any starting points? You guys must have got something!_

"Go to Italy, that's about it." He mentioned. Well, that sucked big time.

_We're here_. Sam thought, warning us of their presence. _I'd better go in my human form. They won't be as offended if that bloodsucker has to translate for us. _

Suddenly, Sam emerged from the bushes with only a pair of shorts and sneakers, like I wore before transforming. He wasn't here to fight, just here to negotiate. Wait, negotiate? Why? The rest of the pack followed closely behind. "We come in peace." Sam mentioned but the Cullens didn't move. They knew all too well that they hadn't done anything wrong.

_Such a typical line..._ Embry replied with a chuckle.

"To what do we owe this visit, Sam Uley?" Carlisle asked pleasantly, meaning only calm.

"We know that the treaty has been broken, thanks to one of my pack members…" Sam eyed me and I bent my head in shame as well, just like the pixie. "I am surprised that you didn't come after us soon afterwards."

"We were preoccupied with many other things." Carlisle mentioned sadly. Bella probably needed help with handling everything that they didn't have enough time to come at us with a vengeance. "And we do not wish to start a war."

"That's very considerate of you. Somehow, I feel that we owe you some form of gratitude for the peace between us after the little accident." Again, Sam eyed me when he mentioned that. This was making me very uncomfortable. But it was true. They didn't want to go after us. Those Cullens would rather go after those stupid 'Volturi' guys than attack us. Bella was the first priority, even to me.

"What do you mean?" The doc asked confusingly.

"We know about the situation with Bella Swan. We know that you did not bite her but she was changed by someone else." Sam explained, feeling sorry for them.

"And so was her father." The woman with caramel-coloured hair mentioned sadly, knowing that Charlie's life didn't last long.

"Yes, it was quite the loss. We truly are sorry. So, as a pack decision, we feel that helping you retrieve Bella is the right thing to do." My eyes lit up at that. We'd really help get Bella back, even if it was in Italy?

"Sam, we cannot ask you such a thing."

"We heard you needed help." Embry intercepted, now in his human form with a pair of shorts but no shoes. "Jake cares about her a lot." _Dude, don't help!_ I thought angrily while growling at him. "Dude, you know I'm right. Don't argue with me."

"They might kill you on the spot. Werewolves were almost killed to extinction in the past by the Volturi. We can't ask you to risk your life for our kind." Carlisle mentioned desperately, but he was thinking that our help would be an asset to the rescue mission.

"I never said that we would risk our lives for _you_ but we're going to help Bella, for Jacob." _Ah, come on, don't say that…_ I thought before Cullen started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Blondie asked curiously.

"Sam is embarrassing Jacob." The mind reader answered amusingly. Suddenly, everyone joined in and started laughing at me, making me even more embarrassed.

_Jacob's got a girlfriend… Jacob's got a—_ Paul chanted before I turned around and snarled at him.

_SHUT UP! _I thought angrily and Paul just stuck his tongue out at me, making everyone laugh.

"So, what are we going to do to get Bella back?" Sam asked once again.

"What about the treaty? You guys are just going to help us and try to rip our heads off afterwards?" Blondie asked annoyingly. Was she always looking for a fight?

"We can make a new treaty once this is over. We now know more about you than before. We can make a treaty that works for both of us." Sam explained and everyone nodded.

"Alright, let's think of a plan to get Bella back." The big guy said and everyone nodded once again, the rest of the pack turned back to human form and we entered the Cullen house.

**Felix's Point of View**

I was quite content when Aro had ordered me to bite Isabella. This girl was quite beautiful; everything about her seemed to shine, even in her state. Her blood was tasty but Aro needed her for a reason, which made me stop drinking. Somehow, this girl had awakened me in more ways than one. She sang to me, but she was my _Tua Cantante_.

But Aro had changed her. He had told her the truth—it was a little far fetch but it worked wonders on Bella—and her heart seemed to have frozen. But she didn't change completely. She hunted animals, saying she didn't want to be a monster and drink from innocent people. On her first hunt, her eyes had transformed from ruby red to golden brown, just like those Cullens.

She had grown quite fond of me. We had spent most of our missions together but she didn't want to be attached to me. But she had become cold-hearted, just like the rest of us. I smiled at that thought. Bella was now part of our family.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

"So, it took a while to plan, but we finally have a plan." Sam had pointed out on the seventeenth day of planning. It's already been two and a half weeks and _now_ we finally come up with a plan. Bella must have lost faith in us. It wouldn't surprise me if she did.

"It's settled, we'll leave for Volterra in the next few hours. Everyone, gather your things." Carlisle had mentioned. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. We had changed our clothes for the journey and the werewolves had brought another pair of clothing in case they transformed. It would be enough for the journey.

We're coming for you Bella. Don't worry.

**READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT NOTE**

**Ok, now before anyone jumps to conclusions, I know this chapter did hint you guys that I took in your suggestions again and placed them in my story. A review I received a little while back asked me if I could make Bella a Volturi member, have her be a cold-hearted vampire and that … (I can't give too much away:P) **

**So sorry for using your idea but it works perfectly in the story. I look at all of your reviews and place them in my story. Of course at first I was just going with the flow but now that you guys are offering me ideas, I can look at it and picture it in my head and make it fit with the story. I appreciate all of those reviews you guys send in and it pays off in the end.**

**Alright so now the pack is in accord with the Cullens. Bella is cold-hearted and still hunting animals. And the Cullens and the wolf pack will be saving Bella. What will happen next? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!!!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and please keep going. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapters then let me know. **

**PS: For the person who asked if I was doing a Jacob/Bella story, I'm not sure of the plot line yet but I'll figure one out for you. Don't worry:)**

**Bellacullenswan17**

**PS #2: Please, if you guys have the time, please read my other stories as in **_**Hell Hath Only Love**_** (which is now complete and the sequel will be up today) and **_**Silent Chase**_** (which I posted the first chapter yesterday. The second chapter is on its way. I'm just waiting for a few more reviews before posting another chapter.)**

11


	23. Friendship

**Alright guys, here's a new chapter!!! Read away and review!!! And no the story will end in a few chapters. **

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 22

Friendship

**Jane's Point of View**

A few days after we had retrieved Isabella, I recalled hearing that Aro had been obsessed about finding this girl and all he could talk about was her. So, the only thing that popped in my mind was to find out why my Master was so obsessed with her.

Walking towards her room, a noise was heard from the training room. "Again…" A female voice answered, panting for breath. Sneaking into the room, I was shocked. Bella had been leaning against a wall weakly as Felix, dumbfounded as ever because of her actions, attacked her. She would be thrown around the room, smashing the walls and the floors in an attempt to lunge at Felix and use her telekinesis on him, which obviously didn't work too well. But even as exhausted as she was—as a vampire, it was surprising that someone was _this_ exhausted—she would tell Felix to continue and continued to lunge at him.

"Bella, I think we should stop for today." Felix mentioned but she just shook her head. For what reason was she doing this?

"Mind if I step in?" My shrill voice rang through the room. They both turned their heads and Felix nodded before exiting the room. Looking around the destroyed training room, Bella never took her eyes off of me. "Quite a mess you've made here."

"Jane, I need you to use your power against me." She responded weakly, her eyes pitch black. She needed to hunt.

"It won't work." I admitted softly.

"Why not?"

"Because my power makes you think psychologically that you're in pain. Since Cullen" She winced at the word. Obviously this is why she was training, to be an equal to them. It had been a week since she had been taken and no one came for her. Somehow, my heart started to feel compassion and sympathy… for _her_. "can't read your mind, you must be shielding yourself from my power as well." I explained in detail, repeating the exact words Aro had used.

Suddenly, she closed her eyes and in a mere second, her forehead creased in pain and effort. "Alright, try it now." She mentioned breathlessly. Wow… a vampire that needed to rest. That was a first.

"What are you trying to prove?" I asked dumbfounded as she kept on pushing her shield in her mind.

"Just do it…! Before I lose it…" Was she trying to push her ability aside? So she could feel the pain? She must have lost her mind. "Just do it…" She whispered sadly. She wasn't suicidal, just trying to strengthen herself. Biting my lip, I considered my options quickly. Option one, use my gift on her and risk inflicting her many hours of healing. Or option two, walk away and make her get someone else. She was just trying to forget the pain of loneliness. I have felt that for many decades. It was time someone else felt it.

"No." I answered strongly. It was hard to look at her, in so much pain, mentally and physically. She must feel so unloved by everyone that she couldn't do anything but train harder to become stronger.

"Are you afraid of hurting me?" She asked angrily, her black eyes glaring daggers at me. "I don't need your pity. I need to get stronger, with your help or not."

"So that's the only reason you are doing this?" She closed her eyes and looked away, almost like she was about to shed tears that would never fall.

"I just want to be accepted by them." By them, she meant the Cullens, the coven that was supposed to be her family. "I always knew I was nothing to them, which is why I'm doing this! To show them I'm not weak." She mentioned as sadness crept into her voice once more. "You wouldn't understand."

"And why not? You think that I've never felt unloved or rejected by anyone? I've been in your position and it's not pretty." I explained, a small smile riding on my white face. "You have to go around the pain, not go looking for it. Using my power on you is pointless. Of course it will strengthen your resistance for pain but it will not stop the pain in your heart." She smiled at me; know that I was on her side. Maybe we could help each other out, helping us forget each other's pain.

"Thank you." She whispered with a sympathetic smile.

"You need to hunt. Follow me; I know a wonderful place to hunt grizzlies." And with that, we both left with a smile on our faces. If she was really willing to enhance her resistance, then I would help her as much as possible.

**Bella's Point of View**

The weeks passed and my heart became colder and colder with each passing day. The last strand of hope I held was now extinguished. To _them_, I was just a distraction, as _he_ told me so many months ago. I was nothing worth it. It was because of _them_ that my heart turned to ice. It was _their_ fault that I had become cold-hearted. Jane had helped me through the weeks, not only because of her friendship towards me but also the fact that she helped me strengthen my resistance to pain. She used her gift on me while my mental shield was down and I had tried to resist the urge to scream and writhe in pain on the cold hard floor.

I could easily hold back the screams; it was standing up to the pain that was the difficulty. With all of that work, I had to hunt everyday. That was the problem with drinking animal's blood. You tend to get weaker with difficult training methods. Jane had been extremely patient with me, helping me and giving advice on how to handle the pain. We had become close, her and I. We could help each other a lot. But Felix also helped me develop my fighting skills. Now, I had been able to pin him down for a minimum of four seconds before he got out and tackled me to the floor, cracking it again.

On the nineteenth day of my stay with the Volturi, Jane and I had been training again for two hours. I had now been able to withstand the 'lowest level' of her gift. Today, we had begun the medium level. It was harder than I had anticipated. The longest that my legs could withstand was eight seconds. Even though Jane thought that we should stop for the day but I refused to stop. My strength needed to surpass even… Emmett. It was hard to speak or think their names. If it popped in my head, my heart would hurt again, making the hole in my chest hurt incredibly.

"Bella, I think you should stop for today." Jane said worriedly. It showed in her eyes if she really cared. She wasn't lying at the moment.

"No… Let's keep going… I haven't done enough for today…" I admitted, panting for dear life.

"Then please hunt before we continue. Your eyes are as black as coal." She admitted. Whenever we trained like this, my eyes would go from golden brown to black in a matter of hours, if I worked excessively hard.

She was pleading me to stop, at least for a little while. Jane had started to feel sympathy for me the day she found me working with Felix. Why she had wanted to find me was a mystery but I appreciated her friendship. At least I knew somebody somewhat cared for me. "Alright… maybe we should go out…" I admitted as we exited the training room.

"Are you alright?" She asked out of the blue as we walked along the hallway. I eyed her, wondering why she would ask that. But of course she meant…

"Perfectly. Why do you ask?" I lied, hoping she would catch the bluff. I always was a bad liar.

"You've been forcing yourself too hard these past few days. We haven't even worked on enhancing your gift." She replied. But she was right. We had worked so long on enhancing my resistance to pain and develop my fighting skills that I had completely forgotten about my power.

"Maybe we should sta—" I was interrupted by a strong scent. The scent of human blood. It was coming from the Grand Entrance. A strong urge to drink the blood came to me. Oh no… I was tempted to drink human blood… Out of sheer control, I held my breath and ran outside, Jane right on my trail. Running into the forest where no one could find or see me, there was a log just there on the ground. Sitting on it, I let out the breath that was being held and took in the scents around me. Pinewood… Oak… Fallen leaves… Fresh air… Charcoal…

That was Jane's scent. "I thought you would be at your feast." I answered, looking into her eyes but they confused me. She looked shocked beyond reason, like she had just witnessed a murder. They also held astonishment. "What's the matter?"

"You… you just ran away from human blood right before hunting." She stuttered. Oh, so that's what got her freaked. Because my control must be better than all of them combined. "I slightly understand about your eyes changing from ruby red to golden brown on your first hunt but this… this is just unethical." She retorted surprised.

"When I set my mind to something, I stick to it. I don't want to be a monster that takes away innocent lives. _That's_ what's unethical." She looked at me dumbfounded. Jane had been thinking of trying the vegetarian diet because oh my logic. Respecting _their_ diet was the last thing I would do for them.

"Is it really that easy? To run away from a human's tempting blood like that?" She asked bewildered. Suddenly, the scent of a grizzly bear came to my nostrils. Now I would be able to hunt correctly.

"If you would care to follow me, I'll show you." And she nodded happily, following me towards the grizzly. He wasn't much of a challenge; it didn't even look or paying attention to me as I pounced. I easily took him down and snapped his neck. There wasn't much of a fight with this one. It's more fun when they go down with a fight. "Here sink your teeth and drink the blood. You'll find it has a peculiar taste, compared to human blood.

Handing little Jane the large grizzly, she hesitated at first but sunk her teeth into the furry flesh nonetheless. At first, her eyes opened wide in disgust but soon afterwards, her eyes became interested and that emotion was soon replaced by mesmerizing delight. She liked animal blood; it showed in her eyes that this new lifestyle would not be a bad choice.

"Quite refreshing." She added pleasantly once she sucked the grizzly bear dry. I went hunting for another animal myself and found a mountain lion. Perfect. At least the creature would give me a fight. It turned its head my way and I froze. Its black eyes looked straight at me, wondering how to kill me. Suddenly a fuzzy memory flooded my mind.

_I was sitting in the beautifully lit meadow, the place where _he_ had showed me what he was and where he liked to relax and think. He placed his hand on my chest, right where my heart was and looked into my brown eyes. _

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." His velvety voice rang through my mind coherently. The memory might be fuzzy but _his_ voice rang loud and clear._

"_What a stupid lamb…" My weak and scared voice said clearly. _

"_What a sick masochistic lion." He mentioned happily, that crooked smile playing on his lips._

"_Bella, watch out!" A young childlike female voice screamed as the memory continued. But wait… this wasn't part of the thought._

Returning to the present, my eyes readjusted to the scene in front of me. The mountain lion had pounced and was just about to claw my marble face when Jane jumped it and sent it flying across the field. A gasp escaped my lips as the lion turned to stand but it was having trouble. The lion then transformed into a vampire with tousled bronze hair, a crooked smile that went to his eyes—which made my dead heart beat once more—and golden eyes. It was… Edward Cullen.

"Jane, don't hurt him!" I screamed at her. She was crouched, ready to attack him. Edward went on his hands and growled at Jane. She looked at me strangely before Edward pounced towards her. Jane couldn't get hurt and neither could he. "NO!" I screamed before using my telekinesis on Jane to move her towards me. Edward just went flying past her and turned around swiftly, prepared to fight again.

"What's the matter Bella?!" Jane asked worriedly and agitated. Suddenly, another grizzly appeared across the field, many feet away from us but he was ready to attack as well. Out of nowhere, the grizzly changes forms as well, transforming himself into a vampire with large muscles, dark wavy hair and golden eyes. Emmett… It was the first time that I could think their names without it hurting my heart. "Bella?!" Jane asked once more as the two brothers looked at me with a sickening and creepy smile.

"_What's the matter Isabella? Can't hurt the people you trusted with your life?_" Emmett's voice rang through my head. It wasn't like I remembered it to be.

"_Let me end the life of the stupid lamb._" Edward mentioned before leaping at me. Instinctively, I grabbed at Edward's shoulders and threw him against a tree.

"Jane, get Emmett. I'll handle _him_." I mentioned angrily before leaping at Edward, still trying to get up with difficulty.

"What?!" Jane asked sceptically but I didn't bother to answer. I was too focused on attacking Edward. In a matter of seconds, I had dislocated both of his arms and was now holding him by the neck as he tried to bite me but nothing succeeded. My hold on his pulsing neck was too tight.

"_Go ahead. Kill me. I never loved you. You were just a mere distraction, nothing more. I had my fun and now, it's just a pain in the butt looking at you. You were never important to anyone. Just a mere waste of space._" The anger boiled in my chest as I heard him say that. The grip on his neck tightened and all the anger just went to my hand. I snapped my wrist and it snapped his neck at the same time. He went down immediately. As soon as his lifeless form hit the floor, guilt suddenly washed over me.

What have I just done?

Edward's form transformed back to the mountain lion and I just fell to my knees. Looking over my shoulder, I saw that Jane was sucking the blood from the grizzly bear that once had been Emmett. "I'm so sorry…" I whispered to the lifeless lion before sinking my teeth into its flesh and sucked him dry.

"What happened out there Bella?" Jane asked once I was done drinking the lion and a pack of deer and we returned to the Volturi estate. I hadn't spoken during the whole hunting trip, still too traumatized by what happened out there. "You weren't acting normally."

"I… I saw them…"

"Who? Who did you see?"

"Ed… Edward and Emmett…" I mumbled their names, too afraid that they would return. Even though it wasn't really them, it hurt my ice cold heart to do that. "I… I killed the mountain lion… but it transformed into Edward… Emm… Emmett was the grizzly bear…" I stuttered, too afraid of what she would say.

"You imagined that it was them? But why did you picture them that way?" She asked worriedly and showing signs of interest. She wanted to help as much as possible.

"I had always thought of Emmett as a soft and huggable teddy bear. And… Edward had told me many months ago that he was the lion and I was the… lamb…" I explained sadly.

"Let's just forget about training for today. We'll just do something to get your mind off of this. How about a game of chess?" She offered and I nodded feebly and numbly. Anything to get my mind off of them was good in my book. But the words that 'Edward' said played in my mind again.

_You were just a mere distraction, nothing more._

_You were never important to anyone. Just a waste of space. _

It was true but it was… just hard to hear. The coldness in my heart returned, knowing that they were right to leave me and never find me.

**So what did you think? Please review!!! You guys are awesome!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

11


	24. Attempt at a rescue mission

**Ok guys, here's your new chapter. It's very emotional and might make you cry (maybe). It's very moving and could result in an angry mob after me for leaving it like this. So, please tell me what you guys think and sorry about the little mix-up with the lions and grizzly bears in the last chapter. I tried looking up a different animal but couldn't find anything, so it's going to stay like that. Sorry again but please read. I don't want to lose any of my readers. So please READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 23

Attempt at a rescue mission

**Edward's Point of View**

Everyone had been impatient in the private airplane. Most of the wolves were just admiring the plane while my family members' thoughts were quite frantic.

_Oh I hope my daughter's alright…_ Esme had thought seriously.

_If they don't hand her willingly, we'll fight for her._ Emmett had been thinking of starting a fight with the Volturi ever since Bella had been taken. Jacob had been thinking the same thing. He was as protective over Bella as anyone.

_They will pay…_ Rosalie thought angrily.

_Alice is extremely worried. Will this work?_ Jasper thought before we landed in Volterra.

_Edward, you have to understand that it will take a lot of work to get Bella back. She's… changed. _And suddenly, Alice sent me a vision of Bella in a sleek black dress and golden eyes that held emptiness.

_She was at Aro's side, looking at a rogue vampire who was about to die. As Aro placed his papery hands on the vampire's cheeks, Bella just stared at them without any sense of remorse or regret for him. She just stared blankly. Aro snapped the vampire's head and tore it off but Bella didn't even flinch. _

"_My dear, could you remove the body please?" Aro asked my angel sweetly. He placed his finger under her chin and smiled at her._

"_Of course." She answered coldly and emotionless before the vision ended._

My gaze just went blank and shocked. Bella _had_ changed. She must be heartbroken because we didn't come for her when she needed us most. Charlie was the one who saved her from Victoria but we would be the ones to save her from the Volturi. She could count on us for that. _Edward, it's hard to see what will the outcome will be of this event. With the werewolves there, I can't see._ Alice warned. I nodded feebly and waited impatiently for the plane to land in twenty-three minutes.

Once we landed, we walked towards the Clock Tower. That was where the plan would start. My family would go in first and the werewolves would follow closely behind but far enough for Felix or Demetri to know of their presence.

"Alright, we all know the plan?" I asked and everyone nodded in agreement. "Then let's get this plan started." And with that, the wolves went into hiding while my family and I entered the locked Clock Tower. With pure luck, Felix was returning to the Volturi Grand Entrance. Perfect… He turned around, wondering who had entered, and saw us. As soon as he realized it was us, he started laughing deeply.

_I cannot believe they actually came! Bella will get a kick out of this…_ Felix thought as he approached us. A low snarl escaped my chest. Alice's hand went to my wrist to try and calm me down as Jasper sent calming waves my way. I was grateful for both of them.

_Edward, we can't lose control. Especially not now._ Alice warned once more. I nodded and Felix stepped in front of us.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" He asked politely, eyeing me in particular. _Bella will be quite upset to find _him_ here..._ Felix thought. Why would she be upset? Didn't she want us to come and save her?

"Hello Felix. Is Aro available?" Carlisle asked gently and politely. Outside, he was polite but his thoughts were filled with anger and impatience.

"Of course. May I ask why you popped by, today of all days?"

"We would like to discuss something very important and urgent with Aro. Would it be alright if we talked to him immediately?" Carlisle insisted. _I sure hope this works…_

"Follow me and I will bring you right to him." Felix mentioned as he indicated us to follow him down the stairs and down to the Grand Entrance. _I wonder how Bella's going to take this…_ Felix thought as we all followed him down the tunnel and around the stairs. Why were his thoughts centered on Bella?

_We're right behind you._ Sam answered mentally. I couldn't smell the werewolves so they must be at a fairly large distance. _It might be better if we go on the roof. You said it yourself there were windows on top. _He added. It was true that it would be a better idea to go on the roof. They could actually see the event, instead of just barging in without reason and risking their lives.

"Here we are. And I must warn you, you might want to come in prepared." Felix mentioned as he opened the grand doors to reveal Aro and the rest of the Volturi guard eyeing us.

"Ah! My dear friends! What a lovely surprise." Aro exclaimed happily while approaching us.

"I'm sorry Aro but we're not here for a pleasant visit." Carlisle answered coldly. He didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary. Our plan was just to get Bella and go. Nothing more.

_This is going to crush Bella. She told me what he did. How dare he come back?_ Jane thought worriedly. Wait… _Jane?_ She… was friends with my Bella?

_Edward, Bella will be here in exactly thirty-three seconds._ Alice warned us. No one had spoken yet. They were all waiting for something. Aro looked at Carlisle thoughtfully but never touched him.

"Then why, pre tell, are you here my friend?" Aro asked nicely without that creepy smile of his.

"You know very well why we're here Aro. We want Bella back." Carlisle mentioned firmly but coldly. He wasn't here to kid around.

Just as Aro was about to speak, a woman with beautiful brown hair, golden eyes and a sleek black dress that descended to the ankles walked into the room. She spotted us and stepped abruptly, eyes wide in fear and shock. Bella's dress showed her shoulders and arms, all beautifully pale, matching my skin. Her glorious brown hair shined in the dim light at the Grand Entrance. Her golden eyes, which showed that she followed our diet, held fear and recognition of our presence.

"Ah, my dear, you're finished your hunt?" Aro asked sweetly at my angel. She regained herself and remained emotionless.

"Yes, I have. Sorry for taking so long." She apologized, her voice holding no happiness or sadness. It just held nothing, complete emptiness. "Hello Cullens."

"Bella…" Esme said, bewildered. _What happened to my daughter?_ She thought sadly. Aro walked away and sat on his mighty throne, leaving us to stand in front of Bella. She eyes us without an expression.

"Hello Esme. Long time no see." She spat venom with every word she spoke. She was furious. Bella turned to face Aro and started speaking again. "If you don't mind me asking, is there a certain reason we have visitors?" She never called Aro 'Master', which meant a lot to us.

"They are here for you, Isabella." The way he said her named infuriated me. How _dare_ he speak to her like a lover or even a father?! He kidnapped her and expected her to follow him. She would never stoop so low…

"Interesting…" Bella answered before facing us once more. Still no emotions played on her face.

"Bella, could we talk privately?" That last word was meant to everyone else in the room. This was just meant for Bella and my family.

"When you mean privately, you mean the woods right?" She answered viciously, piercing me right in the heart.

_Edward, her emotions are out of control. She's in pain, more than we can think of._ Jasper thought sadly. This wasn't the Bella that I knew. She was changed.

"Bella, we—" Rosalie started speaking but Bella held up her hand, telling her to stop talking.

"Everyday I kept saying to myself that you'd come. _Every single day_! When Victoria was whipping my back or stretching me limb from limb, I kept repeating to myself '_Edward, come save me_' but nothing. I waited and hoped with all my might that you'd come and save me from her but it was Charlie that saved me." She replied with as much hatred as possible. "And I even told Aro that you'd come to save me but I see that after twenty-two days, it just shows that you came here out of guilt, knowing that your _pet_ didn't like her new home."

_She actually thought that she was just a pet to us?_ Rosalie thought sadly. _She means so much to all of us that I can't see why she would think that…_

_She's in so much pain…_ Jasper thought as he looked at my broken heart.

"But you were right Edward." She said, breaking me from my own thoughts. "I was only a distraction, nothing more. I really do hope you had your fun, toying with my heart because I'm done hoping. I'll be happy to admit I'm just a waste of space." Bella answered harshly, eyeing me with hatred.

_Oh god… Edward, what did you tell her when you left?! _Alice barked at me in her head. But… I had never said that she was a waste of space or that I had fun toying with her! She was my entire existence.

_My poor daughter!_ Esme thought heartbrokenly. She couldn't stand to watch this.

"You never loved me, did you?" Those six words sore at my heart. Why would she ask something like that?! I loved her more than this entire world. She was more to me than my entire existence. There was nothing I wouldn't do for this woman.

"Of course I love you! And you know that."

"Actually, I don't. People who love each other don't let them suffer. You don't know how long I've suffered Edward. Breaking my heart twice wasn't enough for you?! You had to go for a third time? Is that it?!" She was gripping her chest so firmly that her fingers could have pierced through her strong skin.

"Bella we didn't come here to hurt you! We're here because we want you back." Emmett replied sympathetically and with complete seriousness. It was no laughing matter when it came to Emmett's love for his little sister.

_This is not Bella…_ Jacob thought from above. He was looking at her as well. She was shocking us all today.

"Then why did it take you more than three weeks to come for me? I'm guessing my suffering didn't matter?" She said angrily, looking over at Emmett with piercing eyes. "Six months that I told myself that I wasn't anyone's time. When you came back, I figured that maybe I was wrong. But now, I know that I was right all along."

"STOP!" I screamed at her, not able to take anymore lies. She didn't back down. Nothing came from Bella. She didn't flinch or look sad or… nothing. "Please…"

"You don't know what kind of pain I've felt Edward. But now, I can show you. Jane?" She asked nicely, looking over the young-looking vampire.

_Oh no… She doesn't plan on… I think she is!_ _She really has been hurt too much._ Jane thought before speaking. "Yes Bella?" She was frightened by Bella's actions? For the woman who only brought pain to others, it was a shock to see her frightened.

"I think it's time that the training pays off. Would you mind using your gift?" Bella asked with a sickening smile. She wasn't my Bella anymore… But she must be lying. Carlisle told me that Bella's mind was a place where no powers of the mind could penetrate. She was blocking all of those powers. Jane's power was only psychological. It couldn't hurt my Bella… could it?

_The girl's turned suicidal! She changed so much… And it's all because of us._ That was Emmett.

_Bella…_ Alice thought, her mind going wild with anguish and sadness. She couldn't see her best friend and almost sister so… angry.

"Bella, I don't believe that—" Jane started but stopped when Bella's eyes changed from insisting to pleading, like she actually wanted us to feel her pain.

"Jane, please." Bella pleaded to the little monster. It surprised that they had become friends but I would not judge my angel.

Jane hesitated but nodded shortly after. Bella thanked her and closed her eyes. Moments later, a new voice popped in my head. _You'll feel the pain…_ My eyes shot wide open. Bella?! How was it possible? Jane's eyes focused on her and…

"NO!" I screamed but it was too late. Jane's gift hit Bella straight on but Bella did not start screaming like everyone else. She held her ground, just opened her hands wide and looked at us with a sickening look. Jasper screamed out in pain, clutched his head with his hands and kept on yelling in pain.

_THE PAIN! IT'S TOO MUCH! MAKE HER STOP!_ Jasper screeched in his mind. Looking at Bella hurt my heart. She changed so much in just a short time. Her heart wasn't warm and caring anymore. It had turned… ice cold, emotionless and heartless. This change was just too fast… I needed to knock some sense into her. But how?

"You think… that this is the… only pain… I've felt…? This is only the pain… that I felt… that day you left me… in the woods!" She answered slightly louder. Aro just stared at her, mesmerized by Bella's resistance to Jane's gift. "Jane… Kick it up… slightly."

Jane hesitated but nodded and inflicted more pain upon my angel. But Bella didn't back down. She just absorbed the pain like a sponge and closed her eyes. Just as she closed them, images popped in my mind.

_In the scene, it was night and I was in Bella's room. Her ear-piercing screams rang through the room as she trashed in her bed. But in the corner of her room lay a pile of broken CDs. There were pieces of broken disc everywhere in that corner. She had destroyed every CD that she had… Suddenly, the scene changed. _

_Now, I was in the forest and Bella was lying on the floor, just waking up. She saw me and whispered: "Edward, I'm scared…" and then, everything went black, like I wasn't there anymore. Her heart-wrenching screams pierced through the scenery and soon afterwards, the scene changed again._

I grabbed my hair with both hands and pulled as hard as possible. These were so painful…

_Next I was in the cafeteria of Forks High School, standing in front of Bella's table. Angela and Ben were around but Bella wasn't listening to them. She had an earplug stuck in her ear. Looking over her iPod, my eyes detected that there were only two songs on her eight gigabyte mp3. _Leave out all the rest _by_ Linkin Park _and _Fool in me _by_ George Canyon_. The only two songs left… but they all reminded her of me, causing her more pain._

_Now, we weren't in the cafeteria anymore but in the school hallway. Bella was walking in the hallway alone when Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Jessica Stanley and Eric Yorkie walked up to her and encircled her. She didn't say anything before they started punching and kicking her frail body. Bella didn't even try to stop them. She just whimpered and sometimes screamed when they would kick her so hard there was a snapping sound. After a few minutes of snickering and beating, they left her, lying on the floor helplessly and crying out in pain. _

_And after those terrible scenes, there were only flickers of many more to come. The day I left her in the woods… Bella and Charlie fighting, yelling at each other… the students calling Bella names and her tear-stained face just walking away… the nightmares… the conversations with Bella's mother… She had gone through so much pain during those six months._

"_Bella, stop!" Alice screamed and the images stopped. _

Refocusing my eyes on the room we were in, I looked at Bella. Her eyes held sadness and pain. They were also changing from golden brown to light black. She was using too much power just to show us her pain that she would weaken herself sooner than later.

She smiled once more and chuckled slightly. "Jane… crank… it up…" Bella said and Jane hesitated slightly before sending another stronger wave at Bella. She closed her eyes in pain and Jasper screamed as loud as he could before kneeling down in pain.

Then, images came at me again.

_We came back and Bella's heart shattered once more… Jacob breaking her heart… The crash… The pain in her heart and body when Victoria tortured her… Charlie biting her… Charlie dying…_

"_BELLA!" Alice screamed even louder and the images stopped again. _Man that pixie could still affect Bella.

My angel gasped out in pain before falling to her knees and hands. She opened her eyes to reveal black pupils filled with sorrow. She breathed heavily and tried to regain herself. Alice had wrapped her arms around Jasper as he breathed heavily in and out. She kissed his cheek many times but he would just blank.

"Bella!" Esme exclaimed worriedly at her daughter on the ground. Jane took one step closer to her but stopped when Bella stood up painfully. She took rasped breaths and stared at us with pain-filled eyes.

"Now… do you understand how much pain I've felt…?" Bella asked breathlessly. Her eyes were completely black now, the gold completely erased from them.

Suddenly, the doors opened, revealing a woman with lustrous mahogany hair, long legs, purple eyes and a beauty that is comparable to Rosalie's. Her eyes weren't normal. It was probably due to the fact that she wore too many contacts. Her clothes were very revealing, showing her natural look to everyone in the room.

"Hello Heidi. Nice to see you again." Aro mentioned as Heidi walked past Bella with a disgusted look on her perfect face and stopped in front of the three main Volturi members. Suddenly, a woman with curly strawberry blond hair, golden eyes and an irresistible beauty walk into the room with a large grin on her face.

"Master, I found this woman walking around the town. Apparently, she's been wanting to ask you something." Heidi mentioned wickedly before the strawberry blonde woman turned to look at us, completely ignoring Bella.

"Edward?! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She exclaimed, running at me and embracing me tightly, almost for dear life. "You've had me so worried."

"Tanya, what are you doing here?!" Emmett asked angrily. He had always hated Tanya, and it just got worse when Bella came into our lives.

"I came here to ask Aro if he had seen you guys and now, there's no need to ask. I'm just so glad you're alright." Tanya answered sweetly as she placed her hand on my cheek, thinking that I was hers. But there was only one woman I belonged to and that was Bella.

Speaking of Bella, my eyes darted to her. She just looked at us quite confusingly. That's right… I never told her about Tanya. Bella was in the dark about this little event. "I missed you so much Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie." I snarled at her. She flinched, hurt by my tone. It didn't matter to me.

_He's probably still not over that other woman… Time to shake his mind up a little and make him realize who really loves him._ "What's wrong Eddie? Don't you like seeing me?" Tanya asked innocently, as if she didn't know I heard her thoughts.

"You should leave." I answered coldly. She looked taken aback and took a hold of my face. My attempt to escape her hold wasn't working too well.

"Eddie, all I wanted was to see you and you're pushing me away. That's not like you." Tanya smothered childishly, as if she was really hurt.

"Maybe he actually doesn't want to see you _Tanya_." Rosalie spat at her. Tanya looked at my sister and glared daggers. As if looks could kill, Rosalie would be murdering Tanya right this moment.

"I just missed him so much. We've been separated too long." And the next event shocked me to my very core. She brought her head closer to mine and kissed me in a matter of milliseconds. My eyes opened wide at first but became disgusted when she wound her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.

_EDWARD, STOP! _Alice thought at me. "Edward, stop!" She also screamed it out loud. Kissing Tanya was the furthest thing in my mind at the moment. But this vile woman wouldn't let go of me. As hard as I tried, there was nothing I could do to escape her hold.

_You're hurting Bella! Stop Edward!_ Jasper thought sadly, which snapped me out of my thoughts. Looking over to my angel, I saw her devastated expression. Her mouth hung open at the sight and her eyes held so much sadness. If she could cry, my angel would be crying tears of pain and sorrow. Oh, I just hurt her so much…

_Well, my work here is done._ Tanya thought before removing herself from my lips. This was disgusting!

"Bella…" Jane mentioned as Tanya placed an arm around my waist, which I immediately took of without hesitation. She would die if I had anything to do with it. Jane walked towards Bella carefully but stopped when my Bella didn't respond. She was hurt beyond repair. Oh, what had I done?!

"Bella, I—"

"I can see that I'm no longer needed." She whispered heartbrokenly, her voice cracking at the sight of me. "I hope that you have a wonderful life Edward. She'll make you happy, I just know it. Thanks for everything that you gave me over the few months. It was a pleasure to get to know you." She mentioned before closing her eyes, turning around and walking away from us.

_LOOK WHAT YOU DID!_ Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Jacob screamed at me mentally all at once. Our rescue mission wasn't going as planned. If Tanya had stayed away, then everything would have probably been better. As I tried to make sense of this situation, Alice ran up to Bella, stopped in front of her and wrapped her arms around the broken vampire.

"Alice…" Bella answered, standing there emotionless, not even enveloping her best friend and practically sister in an embrace.

"Bella, please don't go. Come back with us. We can't risk to lose you." Alice pleaded sadly. Out of nowhere, some energy started to flow around Bella, as if she was channelling energy out of anger.

"Alice, please let go of me." Anger was now bubbling in my broken Bella's voice.

_Edward, you're such an idiot!_ Alice thought angrily but never released her hold on Bella. "No Bella! You're my sister and I won't just leave you like my idiotic brother did. Please Bella." Alice pleaded once more. More energy was channelled around the two as Bella's long-flowing brown hair and Alice's spiky-black hair started flowing up in the air. It was going to get rough if Bella's anger didn't subside.

_Edward, this could get ugly. Bella's extremely mad at the moment. She could hurt Alice if she doesn't calm down. _Jasper thought warningly. But Alice didn't let go of Bella. She was determined to get Bella back without my help.

"Alice, I really don't want to hurt you. So please, let me go." Bella answered coldly, all happiness, sorrow, or any emotion completely gone from her.

"Bella, please come back to your family." Alice pleaded desolately. But Bella wouldn't budge.

"It seems I don't have a family anymore." Those eight words tore at my heart and probably most of my family.

_Oh god…_ All of my family members thought in shock.

_Yes!_ Tanya thought ecstatically. I snarled at her, shot daggers at her and showed my teeth but she didn't back down. She looked at me sadly and shot me a loving smile.

_Edward, if you won't kill her… _Emmett started thinking with a growl.

_WE WILL!_ Emmett and Jasper both thought at the same time, snarling at me.

"Go ahead." I said out of pure hatred.

"With pleasure." Emmett answered with a sickening grin plastered on his face. They both walked up to Tanya and she looked confused. Ha, she should be running for her life.

"Huh?" Tanya asked before she was being ripped to shred by my brothers, and they seemed proud to do it. Tanya's screams of terror didn't even bother me. I just smiled at this event.

"Hey! Don't hog all the fun!" Rosalie added and started ripping Tanya to shreds as well. Soon, most of my family members were helping them.

As we started the fire and placed Tanya's body parts in the fire, I stared at my angel. None of them had moved and the energy around the both of them became intense. Bella had a power and was about to use it if her anger didn't collapse. Alice didn't fear for her life. She knew all too well that Bella wouldn't hurt her but… Bella had changed and was hurting. Who knows what Bella would do at this moment?

"She _said_ to get off of her." Jane answered sickeningly while approaching my sister and my love. She stared down at Alice but Bella stopped Jane.

"Jane, there's no need. Let's just go." Bella said while trying to escape Alice's hold but my sister was stubborn. She didn't let go of Bella. I stepped forward and was stopped when Jane's piercing gaze met me and excruciating pain filled my body. Closing my eyes in pure agony, I felt a strong pair of tiny arms wound themselves around me. It was Alice. She had let go of Bella and came to soothe me.

"Bella, make her stop!" Alice shouted pleadingly. Nothing happened for now, just pain. "Bella!"

"Jane, I'm sure there's no need to inflict pain on him. He doesn't need to suffer anymore." Bella's pained voice rang through my ears as the pain continued. I gasped in pain and landed on the floor with a _thud_. "Please Jane, stop." Bella pleaded and a few seconds later, the pain stopped. Relief washed over me as I gasped in pain. At least Bella had the decency to stop that little devil. "Thank you." She whispered to Jane and footsteps could be heard. I opened my eyes in a flash to see her walking away at a human pace, energy still flowing around her. Running at full speed towards her, I spun her around, not caring what she would say, placed both my hands on her shoulders and did the unexpected.

**Alright so what did you think? Will I have an angry mob after me for what I did? Sorry but the next chapter will be extremely exciting! REVIEW!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

17


	25. Reattaching a broken heart

**Alright guys… Ok sad news to tell you, this story has one more chapter and an epilogue left!!! I know, sad right? Well, anyways, I figured out a new story that I can do (although it kills me to do it). It will be a Bella and Jacob story called **_**Saving a terrified soul**_**. If you want to have more info, then you've got to read my other stories!!! And this one. Trust me, they are worth the read. Please!!! I'm desperate to have reviews for my other stories. I don't want to be pushy but please read my stories. They are probably just as good as this one. So anyways, READ AND REVIEW!!! Cause I have looked at other stories on fanfiction and some have like 1000 reviews… It almost made me cry that I have a tiny 114 (don't get me wrong I love you guys for reviewing!!! You're the best readers in this world)**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 24

Reattaching a broken heart

**Bella's Point of View**

What happened next shocked me.

Edward's head bent down and his lips crashed against mine. Why he was kissing me was a mystery. I had just witnessed him kissing another better looking vampire and he decides to kiss me right after. There was no logic behind his actions. But when his lips crashed into mine, my eyes shot wide and the power surged around us once more. There would have been a time when I wanted to just push him away or use my gift on him to push him into a wall or something. You have to admit, it's extremely tempting.

But he never let me go. His lips kept crushing mine with so much passion it was electrifying. But… he didn't love me. He didn't want me. I was nothing to him, just a piece of trash. He left me for six months and was kissing some girl from his past. Edward was better off with someone that could make him feel happy, that could be his equal in so many ways.

But… this kiss was just… passionate. It was meant for just one person and that person was… me. But why? I closed my eyes and kissed him back for a certain reason. As my eyes closed, memories filled my mind. Happy memories… It felt strange to know what happy meant again.

_Edward and I were in Biology class, doing a class assignment. It was the first day we had spoken. And it was also the first day that he had gotten to know me. His perfect crooked smile shown so many times that it made my heart beat once more. Edward had tried to get to know me as much as possible. I was the perfect open book for him, although he couldn't read my mind. _

_Then, it was the day of the car accident. As I placed my backpack in my truck, the screeching of tires coming closer and closer. In a matter of seconds, Edward had pulled me aside, slammed my head slightly on the pavement and the car slammed into Edward. He had saved my life for the first time._

_Next was in Port Angeles. It was night and four men were coming at me. They kept sweet-talking me and trying to touch me but I wouldn't let them. Suddenly, Edward's shiny silver Volvo swerved into view and stopped in front of the four older men. Edward stepped out of the car and glared at the men, who easily coward in fear. "Get in the car." Edward ordered and I obeyed before he came in and speeded away, leaving the men there in the road. As we drove to Forks, I figured out who and what he was. That was the day I found out Edward was a vampire._

_After that, we were in the meadow. Edward was demonstrating his strength, speed and how much I was to him. His own personal brand of heroin. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." He had mentioned when we were sitting in the grass, just gazing into each other's eyes._

"_What a stupid lamb." I said wearily._

"_What a sick masochistic lion." And with that, the scene changed again, leaving me looking at Edward's dazzling smile. _

_Next was the ballet studio. Edward was above my trashing body, looking at me with sorrow-filled eyes. The burning spread from my hand and was slowly ascending my arm. "I'll make it go away, Bella. I'll make it go away." Edward exasperated sadly before sinking his perfectly white teeth into my wound and sucking the venom out, saving my life once again._

_The scene had changed once more. How many memories would my mind show me in just one kiss? This time, I was in the hospital, right after James's attack. Edward was kissing my forehead and looking into my sleepy brown eyes. We didn't say anything but our eyes must have been saying so much more._

_There were two quick scenes after the memory of my time at the hospital in Phoenix. First, it was the prom, Edward and I dancing and kissing alone outside. That was the day I had told him that I dreamt about being with him forever. After the prom, it was my eighteenth birthday party, when Jasper had tried to attack me but Edward had gotten in the way. Even though he had loathed himself for it, he had still protected me. _

_After my party, the breakup scene popped in my mind. Even though it was a sad memory, it showed Edward's painful expression when he said he didn't want me. _Did_ he want me? Or was it another ruse?_

_My question was answered when I was brought to the new Cullen house. This was a new memory, one that I had not lived. It was from Edward's mind. Everyone had been in the living room, except for one man. Edward. "He hasn't gone anywhere in such a long time." Esme said wretchedly. Carlisle had his arms wrapped around her fragile frame as she sobbed slightly. _

"_He misses her so much." Emmett answered with melancholy as his childish expression had been erased from his voice. _

"_We all do." Jasper mentioned; his arm protectively around a sobbing Alice's shoulders. _

"_Can't believe he had the guts to break up with the only girl who ever made him feel whole." Alice had mentioned sadly, her voice cracking with the sobs still emanating from her lips. Were they… talking about me?_

"_Maybe we should go talk to him, make him forget all of this." A woman with strawberry blond hair came in the picture. Tanya… "He should try and find someone else, someone that can match up to him in every way." She mentioned. Even though I hated that woman at the moment, she was right. Edward needed someone who could compare to him in every way. _

"_He doesn't _want_ anyone else Tanya. And he definitely won't go snuggling to you just to try and forget Bella, if he ever wants to forget her." Alice snarled fiercely at the vampire. So they _were_ talking about me. But why? They left me because they didn't want me… right? "And he can't love anyone else." I guess my theory was wrong._

"_I did it to protect her, not to go crawling back to you." Edward had just stepped into the room with large purple bags under his coal black eyes. He hadn't hunted in a while. "I still love her and will regret every doing that to an angel like her. But I'm going to let her live a normal life. Got it?!" And then, the scene changed once more._

_I was now in Alice's room but the feel of it was quite… omniscient. Alice was in the corner, crying her golden eyes out as Jasper tried to soothe her. "I'm a failure as a psychic and a best friend…" Alice mumbled as upset as ever. How could she think that?! _

_Then the scene fast-forwarded slightly. Instead of Jasper around Alice, it was Edward. "Stop it. It's not your fault. And you know it's not. Bella needs us. And sulking like this is not going to help her." He mentioned and Alice instantly shot up, whipping her nose in the process, as if she was actually crying. _

"_You're… you're right. We have _got_ to find her. And when we do, you leave Victoria to _me_. No one makes a fool out of me." She said and then we were in the Cullen kitchen in Forks. Alice walked over to a hurt Esme and… wait a second, hurt?! Esme had four long scratches healing on her stomach. Alice hugged her and whispered a sorry in her mother's ear._

"_There's nothing to forgive Alice." Esme answered with a lovely smile plastered on her face. Suddenly, she squinted her eyes in pain and seconds later, Esme spoke again. "Now, let's go find my daughter." Then everything went lack and we were back in the Volturi lair. _

Somehow, as every passing scene was portrayed in my mind, my heart became wet and was heating. It became warmer… more caring. It seemed unreal that my heart could be brought back to life after everything that happened. But Edward's passionate kiss and memories had broken the ice around my broken heart and helped me feel loved and wanted again. We separated from the kiss and he placed his forehead against mine. I hadn't realized but his temperature matched mine.

"I guess reattaching a broken heart is possible." I mumbled, taken aback. The coldness from my voice was gone; happiness now filled it. Edward had saved me once more, but this time from myself.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan, and I always have. If you can forgive me, I'd be the—"

"I forgive you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I couldn't believe that with all the hatred I felt for him, my warm heart could easily forgive him. He had hurt me deeply in the past but… I couldn't hold a grudge against him. "I love you," were my last words before my arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him with as much love as I could muster at this point in my life.

"Yes!" My ears detected Alice cheering in the background. We separated from each other and started laughing. It was a shame that I had hurt Edward's family this way but now, it must have meant nothing.

"I'll never leave you again." He whispered to me as we rejoined his family.

"I'll hold you to that." I playfully admitted as Alice enticed me in a large embrace once more. This time, I hugged her back.

"At least he didn't mess up once again." Alice mocked and most of us laughed. She separated from the hug and took a hold on my shoulders. "I'm so happy that I got my sister back."

"Well, that is if you all want me back." Looking over to the Cullens, most of them just rolled their eyes at my statement.

"YES WE DO!" They all exclaimed in unison. It just made me laugh.

"Ah, such a heartfelt moment." Aro said for the first time since I started my angry rant. Damn! We had all forgotten about him. Turning around, his eyes were looking at me with some sort of… malicious plan. What was he planning?

"Aro, as you can plainly see, Bella has agreed to come back with us. So we will just be on our way…" Carlisle informed from behind me but Aro didn't seem too fond of that remark.

"I'm sorry Carlisle but Bella cannot go back with you. She is to stay here with us." Aro answered sickeningly.

"What do you mean, I'm to stay here?! I can go wherever I damn please!" I growled at the main on the throne. He just smiled wider.

"My dear, you have no choice but to stay. You're part of this family." He insisted but a snarl escaped my chest, making his smile disappear.

"My_ family_ is standing right behind me. And I don't believe that I am _forced_ to do anything." I answered back coldly while approaching him and his 'brothers'.

"I'm sorry but… your gift is far too valuable to simply let it go." Aro mentioned without his smile. "But…" He started, looking over at Felix who nodded in understanding. "if you feel that it is best for you to leave, then let's make things more… interesting."

"How?" I asked curiously as my ears detected a low snarl from behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I could see that Edward was snarling, showing his perfectly white teeth at Aro. Edward was mad, extremely mad.

"Please my friend, no need to growl." Aro mentioned calmly at Edward.

"Then please remove your thoughts those sickeningly evil thoughts from your mind. Bella will not stand for that." Edward growled angrily at the head of the Volturi. Alice looked over at her brother and placed a hand on his wrist, trying to get Edward to calm down but he was far too angry. It must be upsetting Jasper.

"What is it that you want me to do?" I asked, turning my attention back to the man with black straight hair and a black suit.

"Since it is obvious that you are quite valuable to us, then I suppose that a little clash for freedom is nothing more to ask." Aro imposed, a smile creeping once again onto his face. Obviously, this would not end well.

"So, let me get this straight, you want me to fight Felix to see if I'm free to go?" If fighting for my freedom was the thing to do to go back to Edward and his family, then I'd do it.

"That's precisely the challenge. If you happen to win, you are free to go with your… family." He sounded repulsed when mentioning the word 'family'. "If the outcome happens to go differently, then you must stay with us, along with Edward and Alice Cullen."

My eyes shot wide open. He did _not_ just say that. "Oh no! You are _not_ dragging them into this. If I lose, then _I _stay, not them." I retorted angrily at him. How dare he bring Alice and Edward into this?! They were not some prize to be won in a carnival. If I were to lose—which could possibly happen—then I would live with the consequences. They shouldn't have to stay here because of me.

"I'm sorry but that is the bargain. You must fight for your freedom, along with theirs." Aro mentioned calmly but maniacally. There was no other choice…

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Bella…" Esme had mentioned sadly from behind. She didn't like the thought of a fight forming in front of her when it wasn't necessary.

"Perfect, then let's—" Aro had begun saying but his words were interrupted when a pale hand wrapped around my neck and brought me down to Earth so fast and strongly that my head hit the concrete floor at such an alarming rate.

"Bella!" The Cullens screamed from somewhere in the haze. My vision had become blurry—surprising for a vampire, I know—but my eyesight wasn't the only thing that was cracked. When my head had hit the floor, it cracked under me. It also caused my eyes to droop weakly.

"Sorry Bella." I heard Felix's voice say as my eyes stayed open slightly. No one dared to speak afterwards as Felix's hand went back towards his head, leaving my neck in the process, and closing it into a fist. He was going to finish me off and this was deciding Edward and Alice's fates…

"WAIT!" Some angelic voice had screamed before a glass-shattering sound was caused from above.

**Alright guys, so what did you think? Am I still a meany for ending it there? If I am, sorry. But there's a certain reason behind my madness. So, the next chapter will be extremely exciting and PLEASE REVIEW!!! And read my other stories please:) I'm desperate.**

**Bellacullenswan17**

10


	26. Fight

**Alright people, sorry for the wait but here's the final chapter for this story!!! I know, sad right? But there's an epilogue and that will be worth reading, trust me. So, read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 25

Fight

**Bella's Point of View**

Not only did glass shards fall from above, but also pieces of clothing. Felix's head had snapped up to see what had interrupted him. All I saw was a blob of russet fur. A large _thud_ was heard from behind me and suddenly, a large russet paw flung Felix across the room, followed by a low roar.

Lifting myself off the ground slowly, I saw who it really was who took Felix off of me. "Jake!" What was he doing here?! He would get killed. Looking over to my Volturi comrades, Jane, Alec and Demetri all had the same look of fear. Jacob snarled at the trio, who now prepared themselves to attack. "No! Don't hurt him! If you do nothing, then he won't attack." And that was probably a big fat lie.

"I'm afraid he contradicts your opinion Bella." Edward translated for Jacob, who was now shooting daggers at me. My angel had probably translated it nicely for me. Jacob would have probably cussed at me. But what was he mad at me for?

Suddenly, more wolves descended from the rooftop. In total, I counted five. Wait, _five_ werewolves?! And they were all risking their lives…

"My, my Carlisle. It seems you have come here prepared for the worst to come. Quite frankly, I am shocked to see that you have little faith in me." Aro acknowledged calmly, his fingers intertwining into each other as his smile grew wider. "To bring the werewolves here to their deaths is quite undignified, especially coming from you." The werewolves growled at the head of the Volturi but Aro did not flinch.

"We took it into consideration that you would not hand Bella willingly. Some of the wolves care about her deeply. They came out of their own free will." Carlisle explained as Felix straightened himself and looked at me frightened. Giving him a confused look, I just looked back at the Cullens and the wolves. What was going to happen now? No one could predict the outcome. Only probably Alice.

"Well, we will decide their faith once Isabella's faith is decided." Aro declared as he gazed at Felix and snapped his pale and deadly fingers. I turned my head back quickly and saw Felix nodded once before giving me an apologetic look and walked slowly towards me. The wolves snarled loudly behind me and Felix stopped immediately.

"Jacob, we can't intervene. It will only kill us all." Edward calmly intervened as the growling slowly diminished. Looking back at them, I saw that the russet wolf was now glaring at Edward and a black furred wolf glanced at Jacob. Jake looked at the black wolf and sat down angrily. The other wolves sat down also and were prepared to watch the match.

My head turned back and Felix was in front of me, ready and crouched. Crouching myself, we began to attack each other. We clawed, punched and kicked at one another but none of us got any real damage. "I'm sorry Bella." Felix said.

"You know you don't have to do this." I reassured as we circled each other. He stopped once and looked at me, as if the words that came out of my mouth were unrealistic. "You can just leave, leave with us. He can't threaten you if you're far away." I mentioned warmly and he smiled, thinking over my offer.

He circled me once more and leaped, trying to pin my arms but I was faster. Felix flew past me and once he was at a safe distance from me, I firmly grasped his arm and yanked him to the ground. In a matter of a second, his arm was in a lock behind his back and my hand was now resting under his chin, lifting it up and his neck cracked under the pressure. Sitting on top of him only made it harder for him to get out.

He struggled with all his might but nothing worked. I smiled at that thought. Felix, the toughest vampire that ever roamed this Earth, was now cowering under my grasp. "Jane." Aro's voice pulled me from my train of thought. Looking over at the man in the suit, he was now looking at Jane. She looked back in horror and looked at me. Looking back at Aro, he looked dumbfounded. Jane was trying to refuse his order. "Jane." His voice was more demanding now. He was getting angrier. Aro wanted Jane to try and hurt me by hurting Felix. All five of us—Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix—had gotten quite fond of each other.

"Jane, you don't have to do it." Unfortunately, my grip on Felix's neck and arm had loosened, which gave him an opportunity to get around me and in a matter of seconds, he now had both hands on my neck and was about to snap it. Any sudden movement and he would rip my head off. Not such a good thing.

"Felix, please." I pleaded. Wow, was it really such a desperate moment right now that pleading was the best way around it?

"I'm sorry Bella." He simply said but luckily, as Felix heard my plea, his grip loosened only slightly and I was able to escape once more. Now, I ran behind him, grabbed both his hands and pushed him to the ground, my arm on his spine. Felix wasn't even trying his best now… He didn't want to do this anymore. Felix didn't want to punish people with his force.

"Please try. We have to at least show that we are doing this to win."

"I want you to win. You shouldn't stay here with him."

"And neither should you." We whispered to each other as low as we could so no one could eavesdrop on our conversation. "Come and be free with me. We'll get Alec, Jane and Demetri out as well."

"How can you do that?" Felix asked astonished at my confidence.

"Trust me, I'll find a way." I whispered reassuringly while sending him a trustworthy smile. He just looked at me dumbfounded once more. Was I really someone that shocking?

"Well, it seems that Bella has astound us all once more." Aro mentioned happily, clapping his hands in the process. "But—"

"NO!" A velvety voice screamed, which made me look up. Edward was now looking at Jane, a snarl escaping his voice. Jacob noticed that change and growled at my little friend. What had happened? But… something clicked in my mind. Aro was thinking of ways to hurt my family, using Jane as the punisher. He couldn't do that!

Suddenly, something shocked everyone in the room. The russet wolf launched himself at Jane and in one leap, he could sink his fangs into Jane's small form and probably rip her to shreds. I can't let that happen.

"Jake, don't!" I screamed, rushing over to Jane and Jacob. With my speed, I got there just in time to step in front of Jane and let my best friend sink his teeth into my shoulder. "Please Jake, don't hurt her." I whispered as he threw me across the room and into a wall, which crumbled under me. Wincing loudly, my injured body ran down the wall painfully as my vision blurred slightly. Slouching on the floor, the room started to blacken before my eyes. Was this normal?

**Edward's Point of View**

Oh no… No, no, no, NO! This could not happen. I just watched that mutt throw my angel across the room. She slouched once hitting the floor and tried to move with slight effort. "Bella!" I screamed and rushed to her side along with my father and favourite sister. My love raised her head slightly and tried to look at us but was having difficulty.

"I couldn't… let Jake hurt her." She whispered as Carlisle looked at her wound. The teeth marks were quite deep. There were many holes in her right shoulder, all the way from the side of her heart to her arm. That mutt had _dared_ to hurt her! I would kill him…

_Edward, she wouldn't want you to do that._ Alice thought as she looked at me. Looking over to Jacob, my eyes could detect that he was feeling guilt.

_Oh god… what did I just do?_ Jacob thought excruciatingly as he saw his best friend in such pain. Bella tried to straighten herself but was suffering. Carlisle helped her up and looked deeper into the wound again.

"Bella?" Jane's shrill but pained voice asked worriedly as it echoed in the room. She was looking at her friend worriedly. _What has he done to her?! And she did that to save me… _She thought sadly. So they had become close friends during her stay here. At least she had someone to help her. Felix had just stayed on the floor, completely shocked at the new turn of events.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked her sister as Bella looked at us, her pained expression still plain in her eyes and features.

"I've felt better…" My angel's musical voice answered with a small smile. Even now, she could find a reason to smile. Her black eyes darted to me. "Edward, can you help me stand please?" She asked as she extended a hand to me, which I took without hesitation. Helping her stand, she leaned on me—obviously, her strength had been extinguished in the fight, the pain she inflicted on me and the bite mark—and we walked to the middle of the room, standing in front of the Volturi leaders.

"I must say Isabella. You certainly don't give in easily." Caius spoke up for the first time in a while. I would have figured he'd have said something earlier. Caius was always one to object.

"Aro, as you have plainly see, Felix did not want to fight me, nor did I want to fight him. It seems as though some of your soldiers have now come to a decision that fighting and punishing others is not the best thing to do. Call me revolutionary if you want but I will not serve under you. And, now that I look at it, some of your 'followers' will not do as you say as well." Bella admitted confidently. This woman seemed to catch Aro's attention. "So, noticing this change, I suggest you give these people an option and let them follow that choice, seeing as you are such a diplomatic man. Unless you want this to turn into a fight, there's nothing much to say than to give your unwilling followers a sincere choice of living."

_Oh my god… This woman would free us._ Jane's thought were confounded. Bella was trying to make a difference at the moment and, judging by Aro's questioning look, he was going to give them this choice.

_She's a genius!_ Felix thought honourably.

_Wherever Jane goes, I go._ Alec thought fiercely.

_Quite the lovely woman there. Leadership. _Demetri thought mesmerizingly.

_My, my this woman will be the death of the Volturi one day… _"You are quite right my dear, we do not want a fight to occur. Whoever does not wish to follow in the Volturi way may speak now, or forever stay a part of this family." Aro mentioned strongly. "Don't be shy everyone. You will all be able to leave in peace, if that is your wish." _I can't deny people their freedom, even if it kills me to depart of them._ He thought before Jane and Alec both stepped up to Bella in unison. Aro's face literally was a mask of horror. He was losing his best fighters with the best gifts. "Jane, Alec, it is a shame to lose you. But I see that it is your wish to follow in a different path?"

"Yes it is, Aro." Jane mentioned. She had not called him master. Things are obviously changing. "Thank you." She whispered to Bella, who just smiled and rubbed the tiny woman's back happily.

Felix approached us and was soon followed by Demetri. Afterwards, the room became quiet and no one else moved. "And so this is the end. You all wish to leave?" Aro asked sadly. He was now losing his most valiant member, all because of my Bella.

"Yes." The four of them mentioned at once, determined to follow in their different paths.

"Then… you may leave. We will not force you to stay here under force. If you desire to leave with the Cullens, we will not chase you. You may all leave freely." Aro confirmed sadly but reasonably as he gazed at everyone. "It was a pleasure to have you as part of the family Bella, even if it was only for a short time. Here, take this as a lovely gift from us." Aro said as he looked at one of his guards, who nodded and approached Bella with a necklace in hand. It was the Volturi crest.

"Thank you." Bella admitted as she placed it around her neck. She wasn't doing it for Aro, but for Jane and the three other members who were leaving freely with her.

"And I hope to see you again soon Carlisle. It was certainly a most decent visit." _They can go freely. We won't follow them, my dear Edward. You are free to go unless the law is broken once more._

"Absolutely. But hopefully we will not see each other for another few decades." Carlisle said as we started to leave.

_I can't believe it… We're free._ Jane thought, astounded by the sudden liberty to leave. As we all left, Bella smiled at all of us. Because of her, everyone could leave without dying at the hands of the Volturi.

"You've done it Bella. You've made a change." Alec admitted happily.

"She truly is remarkable." Esme admitted as we left the castle and walked into the dark night. Who knew it was so late? "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Esme." Bella answered with a large smile. Oh, how I missed that smile of hers. She truly dazzled me constantly.

"Now, once we arrive, may you teach us your way of living?" Demetri asked out of the blue. Everyone turned around and looked at him dumbfounded. "Bella has been managing quite nicely with animal blood. We would like to try it as well." He admitted happily.

"Of course." Carlisle answered happily as he shook the man's hand. The wolves transformed back into humans and put their clothes back on, all for Jacob who had shredded his clothes while trying to save Bella.

"Jake, I think you need some pants." Bella admitted with a chuckle as she saw Jacob's embarrassed face as he was trying to cover his derriere and his middle section. Everyone laughed and we walked towards the private jet happily, as a family and well alive, all because of Bella.

"You're truly remarkable Bella. I will never leave your wonderful side." I admitted as we kissed into the night. This would be a wonderful life. Hopefully, we were going to be together forever. Things were looking quite nicely so far.

**Ok, so I might have rushed it slightly but now everyone's alive and we now have four new vegetarians. Now, there's only an epilogue so you're going to have to read to see how this story finishes for good. REVIEW!!!**

**PS: There are more stories that I have written to read, if you'd like.**

**Bellacullenswan17**

10


	27. Epilogue

**Alright people, here's the conclusion to this story. Now, I can't really see a sequel to this story so it is ending here. Sorry for everyone who is disappointed that this is the end but sadly, there are other stories that are brewing in my mind that I must write. So, here is the epilogue so READ AND REVIEW PLEASE:)!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Epilogue

The sun rising on the beach, so soothing and incredibly relaxing. And its calm waves hitting against the sand and my pale feet seemed to make me forget where I was. But there was no way to forget this place. Edward had brought me here to Isle Esme after our magnificent wedding in the garden behind his house. We had invited our closest friends, such as Angela and Ben, the Denali clan—which I had just met at the wedding—my mother and Phil. Surprisingly, she had cried many hours when I phoned her to tell her about Charlie. Even though they had divorced, Renée couldn't feel remorse for Charlie's death, even though it was my fault. The fact that my father died because of me haunted me ever since but my husband was there to lessen the guilt.

My eyes went down to my wedding ring. Oh how that ring fit perfectly on my finger. But on my index finger laid another ring, one extremely special to me. The Cullen crest.

And that brought back a specific memory to mind. The day Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri left.

_That day, the sky was cloudy… a perfect day to be out in the open without any disturbance from humans. Jane and the others had all gone with Carlisle to the forest to hunt and requested to leave soon afterwards. It was a sad day to see them leave but I knew that we would see each other soon. Esme had left to the jewellery store under Jane's request to fetch their new crest. _

_It was true. The four freedom fighters that had just left the Volturi were starting a coven of their own. An eagle would stand in the middle of the crest, accompanied by a broken chain above the animal and five ruby stars lining a golden line under it. Jane and the others had used symbols of freedom to represent their crest. So far, they did not have a coven name but they would contact us frequently to send us news about them. _

"_Thank you very much for your hospitality," Demetri had said as they were about to leave. All the Cullens had assembled together to say goodbye to the rebellious group and they were all sad to see them leave. Even the Cullens had grown fond of the freedom-seeking Volturi members._

"_You are welcomed here any time you want," Carlisle had said as he looked into their orange eyes. Yes, orange. With the animal blood, they had been able to repress the urge to feed on human blood. I was just so proud of all of them. _

"_Of course. And thank you Bella, for everything that you have done," Jane said with a lovely smile. When we had all left Volterra, Jane had started to feel less evil and more caring. That sickening smile had disappeared completely and was switched with a loving one. _

"_No problem. And thanks for being there for me when I was in Volterra. I don't know if I could have kept myself together for that long period of time," I admitted happily. _

_We hugged for a while and smiled at each other before Jane stepped out of the Cullen residence. I got my chance to hug Alec, Felix and then Demetri before they all stepped out, their thanks still in the air before they ran to their new destination. _

"_It was very noble what you did for them, Bella," Esme said motherly before giving me a box. Looking at it confusingly for a few seconds, my eyes darted from the perfectly wrapped black box to my adoptive mother. _

"_What's this?"_

"_Jane had specifically wanted me to give you this after they left. Knowing you, you'd probably give it back to her," She explained with a lovely smile. Rolling my eyes, I went back to the box and opened it slowly and hesitantly. It was a jewellery box with a note attached to it. Um… I wonder what it could be and what it could say._

Bella

Thank you so much for everything you have done for us. There was no other way for us to escape if you hadn't helped us. We found that there was no other way to thank you than to give you this. Hopefully, you will always remember us.

Your friends,

Jane and the others

_Opening it, I found this beautiful ring with their crest on it. My mouth literally fell open. This was an extremely generous gift, only given by a friend. "This is… unbelievable," I mumbled incoherently. There were no other words to describe this feeling right now. _

"_Now that you have received their gift, I think it's time we give you ours," Carlisle admitted as I slipped Jane's crest onto my right index finger—where it fit perfectly—and awaited the return of Carlisle, which wasn't very long. When Carlisle came back, he had something in his hand behind his back. Looking at the rest of the Cullens, they all wore smiles on their faces. What were they up to?_

"_This is for you," Esme admitted with a smile as Carlisle handed me another velvety black box. Opening it, I saw another ring, this one with the Cullen Crest. My mouth fell open again. _

"_Careful Bella, you might want to close your mouth before flies start entering," Alice mocked with a chuckle. _

"_I… I don't know what to say," I admitted, looking at them all with a grateful smile. Placing it on my left index finger, Edward placed his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek lovingly. _

"_Welcome officially to the family, Bella," Edward whispered to me as I closed my eyes and smiled. I officially belong somewhere, and this is where I belonged._

"What are you thinking of?" Edward snapped me out of my train of thoughts as he came to sit next to me on the beach. Looking up at him, he shown that crooked smile of his and my heart officially melted. He sat down behind me I laid on his chest. Looking at the waves hitting the shore made me smile even more.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about the last few weeks. I really miss Jane and the others," I assured him with a loving response.

"We could visit them sometime if you'd like."

"After our honeymoon. Now, it's just a time for the both of us."

"Yes, it's just us, together forever."

"Forever…" I like the sound of that. And with that, he brought his lips closer to mine and we kissed as the sun started to rise. Our skin sparkled and the thought of Edward being mine forever crossed my mind as our kissed became more passionate and loving.

Together forever.

**Ok so a short epilogue but it is worth it, right? So what did you guys think of this story? Was it worth being on this site? I hope so. Now, since this story is done, you guys have the opportunity to read my next stories. Yes, **_**stories**_**. **

**For the Bella/Edward fans, there is **_**Silent Chase**_**, which is:**

**Bella Swan has everything: an amazing vampire boyfriend and family, loving parents but it's all taken away from her when the woman with fiery red hair comes back for revenge. But what happens when it's not only the red head that comes back? Before Eclipse.**

**For the Bella/Jacob fans, there's **_**Saving a terrified soul**_**, which consist of:**

**Bella's been chased by vampires ever since her father was murdered. But what happens when she is found by a young werewolf in the woods? Will he be able to save her terrified soul from the nightmares along with saving her from the revenge seeking vampire?**

**So, REVIEW PLEASE and hopefully, I get to see your reviews in my other stories. **

**You guys are the best and I was ecstatic to have you guys as reviewers and fellow readers. Thank you for helping me in this story. I love you guys. **

**Bellacullenswan17**

6


End file.
